


Босттвидский виноград

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Series: Иллестские хроники [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Всё было у Лаэрта — виноградники, деньги и любимая собака. Остальное ему ни к чему. Но годы берут своё, и однажды пришлось осознать, что жизнь когда-нибудь закончится, но некому будет унаследовать нажитое годами богатство. Вроде бы всё просто: всего лишь следует поискать пару, но это отнюдь не так. У не слишком молодого зануды, живущего по правилам, нет поклонников, а портить доброе имя появлением на свет бастарда Лаэрт не желает. Остался один способ, куда более привычный, — сделка.





	1. Спелая ягода

Осень радовала ясными погожими днями в последнее время. Лето выдалось ровно таким, каким нужно, — с дождём, чтобы крупные виноградины напитались влагой, не сморщились и брызгали не кислятиной в рот, но сладким соком. Эту сладость дарило солнце.

Лаэрт оторвал виноградину и отправил в рот. Тугая кожица лопнула под зубами, и если бы не горьковатые косточки, то можно было бы сполна насладиться вкусом тёмно-синих, будто покрытых инеем ягод.

— М-м-м, хорошо постарались, Гравс, — похвалил Лаэрт управляющего. — Вино этого года обещает стать лучшим.

Тот улыбнулся и сунул в щербинку между передними зубами травинку.

— Ваши вина, господин Лаэрт, всегда хороши, только… — Гравс сплюнул, опять же через ту самую щербину, — хорошо покупают в Ревее — там, где не знают, чья заслуга.

Лаэрт нахмурился так, что между чёрными густыми бровями пролегли складки.

— Опять намекаешь на узы брака? — Он приподнял бровь и потеребил белоснежный рукав рубашки, выглядывающий из-под тёмно-фиолетового бархатного камзола. — Те, кого интересуют хорошие вина, охотно скупают бочками, а мнение дураков, не отличающих вино многолетней выдержки от дешёвого разбавленного пойла, меня никогда не волновало.

— Так-то так, но… — Гравс сощурил и без того узкие карие глаза. — Не обижайтесь, но будь у вас наследники и муж, ваш братец не осмелился бы разносить сплетни по Босттвиду. И ещё, вы уверены, что падение с лошади было случайным?

Хорошее настроение Лаэрта испортилось. Гравс мало того, что лез не в своё дело, так ещё и упрямо намекал, что пора бы создать семью, чтобы было кому оставить виноградники.

— Более чем уверен, — спокойно отпарировал Лаэрт, но поджатые губы всё же выдали, что слова управляющего ему не безразличны. — Да, мой брат открыто завидует, но слишком труслив, чтобы пойти на такой шаг. — Как назло, сломанная в результате падения нога именно в этот момент разболелась. Пришлось переступить и перенести вес на другую ступню. — Завидовать-то завидует, но трясётся над своими детьми. Знает, если его осудят — а осудят наверняка на смертную казнь. Убийство родных жестоко карается! — то мои племянники останутся сиротами. Да и… Он просто гордый. Не хочет принимать никакой помощи.

Гравс точно не знал, сколько хозяину лет, считал, что столько же, сколько ему, однако не верил никому, даже близким.

Особенно близким.

Лаэрта словно жизнь ничему не научила. Даже перелом лодыжки, оставивший на всю жизнь «память» в виде хромоты, не обозлил его, хотя жрец Янерра, занимавшийся лечением ноги, заявил, что случилось большое чудо, раз кости срослись.

— Как хотите, но… — Гравс улыбнулся, — всё же должен быть кто-то, кому вы должны это всё... — махнул рукой и обвёл виноградные плантации, — оставить.

— То есть незаконнорождённый наследник улучшит репутацию, — съязвил Лаэрт. — Торговля в Босттвиде и так даётся труднее, чем в той же Ревее, куда мы вынуждены отвозить бочки на много миль. Мои работники болтливы. Дождёмся, что и в Ревее откажутся покупать, потому что Босттвидский винодел мало того, что полукровка, рождённый от колониста и коренного жителя Пути, так ещё и слаб на заднее место.

Гравс вздохнул. Он хозяина, тщательно заботившегося о собственной репутации, просто-напросто не понимал. Тот был не слишком юн. Наверняка возраст перевалил за тридцать и приближался к сорока, в уголках карих глаз расходились лучиками морщинки, а всё туда же — честь блюдёт.

Лаэрт, прихрамывая, поковылял вдоль виноградника, оценивая на ходу едва ли не каждую гроздь. Гравс мог бы решить, что хозяин стесняется собственной походки, но тот всегда был занудой, сколько он помнил — с самых юных лет.

— Почему — незаконнорождённый? — Он догнал хозяина.

Тот даже не оглянулся.

— То есть у моего дома выстроилась очередь тех, кто готов пасть ниц от моей красоты и обаяния! — Лаэрт громко усмехнулся и так крутнул головой, что фиолетовая шапочка свалилась с головы. — Ну вот, теперь не надеть.

Он подобрал головной убор и, аккуратно сложив, сунул в карман, после зачесал пальцами за уши непокорные вихры, которые как ни выпрямляй, всё равно упорно выбивались из хвоста и торчали, порой и падали на лоб.

— Бо-оги! — Гравс закатил глаза и, пока хозяин не видит, сорвал несколько сочных ягод и сунул в рот. Сделать он успел это ровнёхонько до того, как Лаэрт повернулся, но не решился прожевать.

— Очередь есть, не спорю, но всем нужны виноградники, а хотелось бы быть уверенным, что меня не оставят, не вышвырнут вон, когда я разорюсь. Или того хуже — отберут всё, и поминай как звали! — Лаэрт пристально взглянул на управляющего. — Сначала прожуй, потом говори. Не хватало, чтобы ты подавился. Верных людей днём с огнём не найти.

Этого не стоило говорить. Не нужно было давать понимать управляющему, что хозяин знает о затолканных в рот виноградинах. Гравс именно в этот момент поперхнулся и закашлялся так, что слёзы брызнули из глаз. Лаэрт подошёл к нему и похлопал по спине.

«Нос воротят, потому что ты зануда. Ты же задавишь мужа своими нравоучениями: «Туда не ходи!», «Вымой руки!» и «Этот шейный платок не подходит к сюртуку!» — подумалось управляющему. Он никогда не понимал такого рьяного следования правилам этикета. Гравс знал распорядок дня хозяина. Тот вставал всегда в одно и то же время, ложился спать в одно и то же время. Разве что обходился порой без обеда, если дела не позволяли поесть вовремя. Оттого, наверное, не появилось брюшко, коим щеголяли ровесники Лаэрта. Причиной ещё могло быть и то, что у хозяина не было детей.

Но даже оставшись без обеда, Лаэрт терпеливо дожидался ужина, не баловал себя перекусами.

Гравс наверняка знал — Лаэрт не ужимается корсетом. Тот сохранил былую юношескую стройность, и если бы не хромота, то изяществу походки можно было бы позавидовать.

Разжёванные виноградины пошли на этот раз «в то горло».

— Не вышвырнут, если сделаете доброе дело. Например, все знают, что у Бриккардов долгов больше, чем лобковых вшей у торгующего собой паренька из трущоб.

— Гравс! — Лаэрт не мог слышать такую пошлость. Он вообще не понимал юмор, затрагивавший то, что находилось ниже пояса. Щёки запылали скорее от негодования, чем от стыда.

— Что я такого сказал? — Гравс развёл руками. — Заключите сделку. Предложите расплатиться с долгами, а взамен получите знатную фамилию. Возможно, и наследника. После выполнения условий пусть Бриккард идёт на все четыре стороны, коль пожелает.

Лаэрт слабо улыбнулся. Этикет не позволял расхохотаться во всё горло.

Если бы Гравс знал, что у старшего сына Бриккардов уже трое детей, не считая бастардов, коих наверняка тьма-тьмущая. О похоти Дэрму едва ли не слагали легенды.

Из этой семьи больше никто не подходил. Остальные, исключая старшего, отца, были молоды, иные — и вовсе дети.

— Дэрму не свободен, — отпарировал Лаэрт. — Мы не на тех землях живём, где тройственные браки — традиция.

— Дэрму, Дэрму! — передразнил неугомонный Гравс. — Тэгрем, между прочим, давно вырос!

Лаэрт остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Ему было больно ходить. Трость он оставил в доме. Он всегда чувствовал с клюкой себя древним стариком, оттого старался лишний раз обходиться без неё.

— Солнце уже высоко. Пора обедать, — сменил он тему.

Гравс вздохнул. Он знал, что Лаэрт заявит именно это.

Хозяин слишком предсказуем.

 

***

После обеда стало понятно, отчего треклятая нога так разболелась. Небо заволокло тучами, полился дождь. Лаэрт подосадовал, что не может лично проследить, чтобы ленивые работники собрали весь урожай до последней ягоды. Осталось положиться на верного Гравса. Тот хотя груб и частенько нёс неприличную чушь, но незаменим.

Лаэрт сидел у камина в плетёном кресле и зябко кутался в плед.

«Старею!» — решил он и уставился на огонь. Клятая нога не оставляла в покое. Не помогло и крепкое красное вино унять ноющую боль.

Лаэрт именно сейчас чувствовал себя стариком, которому путь один — в могилу.

— Никакой могилы. На кого же я вас оставлю? — пробормотал он и обвёл пальцем края бокала. В неярком свете тёмный напиток казался почти чёрным.

Из головы не шли слова Гравса. Оставлять виноградники нужно только наследнику, коих у Лаэрта не было, хотя тот мог дать жизнь. Но постоянный упорный труд с самой юности отбирал всё время, которое иные юнцы охотно тратили на утехи.

«Но тогда мне бы светил только «Апогей Пути». Это в лучшем случае!» — мелькнула мысль.

Лаэрт откинул плед и поднялся. Он вовремя вспомнил, что давненько не читал письма. Времени из-за слежки за уборкой урожая и заготовок будущего вина не осталось.

— О нет! — Лаэрт вздохнул, когда увидел, кто преградил дорогу. Его любимец, большой, лохматый, чёрно-белый, лежал у двери. — Для кого я постелил в углу? — обругал он собаку.

Пёс повёл ухом и лениво приподнял веки, но даже не пошевелился. Лаэрт присел и погладил лобастую голову.

И это не помогло. Пришлось подобрать полы халата и переступить через довольно большое тело. Лаэрт был невысоким, вдобавок собака свернулась калачиком.

— Не-ет! Ну где же тебя носило-то?! — Лаэрт заметил, что на брюхо налипли комья грязи. Любимца он никому не доверял и с удовольствием тратил время, чтобы пёс выглядел под стать хозяину — холёным. — Ну почему мне понравился именно ты, а не короткошёрстная собака? Я ведь знал, что тебе, уроженцу Севера, будет жарко в Иллесте.

Собака подняла голову и уставилась умными карими глазами на хозяина. Лаэрт взялся за ошейник, чем дал понять, что животное должно последовать за ним.

До писем он теперь не скоро доберётся.

 

Чисто вымытый пёс лежал на подстилке, когда вернулся Гравс. Хозяина не было видно, и он уселся в кресло, принял от дворецкого бокал с вином — просто так, вежливости ради — и поставил на столик.

Вино Гравсу надоело за все годы. Хотелось выпить горьковатого пива.

— Где господин Лаэрт? — поинтересовался он.

Дворецкий равнодушно посмотрел на него.

— Отмывается после собаки. Ну вот, теперь придётся стирать халат и вычищать простыню от собачьей шерсти. Надоело!

Гравс улыбнулся и взял его за руку, после легонько потянул, намекая на более личное. Дворецкий даже не думал сопротивляться и охотно припал к его губам. Двое слились в страстном поцелуе. Пусть Лаэрт сколько угодно презирает любовные отношения среди подчинённых, но всем наплевать. Времени для уединения и без того мало.

Гравс запустил пальцы в чёрные как смоль волосы любовника, другой рукой обнял за спину.

Ещё чуть-чуть — и пара завалится прямо на ковёр у очага.

Дворецкий резко отстранился и попытался вывернуться из-под руки любовника.

— Не надо, Кретт. Когда мы ещё так уединимся? — Гравс пропустил прядь сквозь пальцы. Та подпрыгнула и завилась.

— Надо! — раздался злой окрик. Кретт резко отпрянул. В дверях, опершись о косяк, стоял Лаэрт. Карие глаза зло сверкали. — Нет, это насколько нужно набраться наглости, чтобы превратить дом в «Апогей Пути»!

Прихрамывая, хозяин подошёл к камину. Гравс ухмыльнулся и прикрыл рот рукой.

Кретт побагровел от стыда.

— Простите, господин. Больше не повторится, — пробормотал он.

«Не повторится. Ты юнцам это в уши вдувай, но не мне!» — хотелось выкрикнуть Лаэрту, но он взял себя в руки и попросил:

— Принеси письма. Живо!

Кретт едва ли не бегом понёсся вверх по лестнице, чтобы дать хозяину время остыть. Гравс не смог сдержать смешок.

— Как бы вы ни следили за чужой невинностью, всё равно романы будут случаться, хотите того или нет.

Лаэрту об этом было прекрасно известно. Он знал, что ничего поделать не сможет, оттого не брал на работу тех, у кого могли появиться дети. Рабство давно кануло в прошлое, и в детях — будущих рабочих руках — не было больше необходимости.

— Знаешь сам, мне наплевать. Главное, чтобы это не мешало работать. Но превращать мой дом в бордель не позволю! — Лаэрт взмахнул руками и, вспомнив, что он, хозяин, стоит, а его управляющий расселся в его же кресле, приказал: — Поднимайся!

Гравс послушно встал и снял со стола бокал с вином.

— Выпейте и успокойтесь. — Лицо хозяина перекосилось. — Я ни глотка не сделал.

Не помогло. Лаэрту претило прикасаться к тому, что было предназначено не для него, и неважно, касались бокала чужие губы или нет.

— Уйди! Прочь с глаз моих! Займись хоть чем-нибудь, бездельник!

Гравс удалился. Вскоре хлопнула входная дверь, и Лаэрт уставился на огонь. Ему хотелось есть, но время ужина ещё не подошло, и он решил потратить остатки вечера на чтение писем. На этот раз даже языки пламени не привлекали.

Лаэрт задрал полу зелёного шёлкового халата и поднял левую ногу, обутую в плетёную сандалию. Обувь была скромной, но одной из немногих, что позволяли ходить без боли.

Всё-таки не стоило разглядывать обезображенную лодыжку. Кости неправильно срослись, отчего та выглядела отвратительно. Изящества не добавлял и шрам, оставшийся на память, после того как отломок кости пробил кожу.

«Хорошо, что без ампутации обошлось», — постарался утешить себя Лаэрт и взял давешний бокал, после отпил.

И вспомнил, что вино было предназначено не для него, а для Гравса. Для управляющего не было жалко лишнего глотка. Тот заслужил за годы, проведённые на виноградниках.

Лаэрт отставил бокал ровно тогда, когда появился Кретт с подносом. Писем, судя по довольно большой кучке, скопилось много.

— Не забыл нож? — поинтересовался он.

Кретт хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Простите. Сейчас принесу. — Он быстрым шагом, пока не получил выволочку, удалился.

Лаэрт вздохнул. Сколько он помнил, дворецкий всегда забывал какую-нибудь мелочь вроде ножика или булавки. Менять прислугу он не любил, поэтому терпел и изредка попрекал Кретта, в том числе и за то, что тот никогда не удосуживался прилизать чёрные локоны, чтобы не торчали в разные стороны.

Время терять впустую не хотелось, и Лаэрт взял первое попавшееся послание и сунул уголок конверта между зубами, надкусил и надорвал, после достал желтоватый лист бумаги.

Это письмо читать не хотелось из-за неровно выведенных строчек и множества клякс.

 

***

— Из Ревеи или нет, но стоило позаботиться, чтобы читать было не так противно! — Лаэрта утешало только то, что послание оказалось заказом на приличную сумму денег. Он уже и не чаял, что вино, полученное скорее в результате попытки сотворить что-то новенькое, кто-нибудь купит.

Виноград стоил дорого, однако вино из него получилось на редкость отвратительным, куда более походившим на дешёвое кислое пойло. Так было, пока в прошлый засушливый год Лаэрту оказалось нечем угостить гостей.

Вино приобрело неповторимый вкус, когда хорошенько настоялось.

Лаэрт отложил послание, когда появился Кретт. Тот от удивления открыл рот, когда увидел, что хозяин занят делом, и передал нож.

— Что-то не так? — Лаэрт усмехнулся.

— Всё так.

Кретт удалился.

Следующие несколько посланий оказались приглашениями на званый ужин. Лаэрт проворчал и обругал собственную нерасторопность, что соизволил добраться до почты только сейчас. Все даты уже прошли.

Но вот одно письмо…

— Хм-м! — удивился Лаэрт.

Удивляться было чему. Впервые он получил послание от Бриккардов. Никогда они не имели с ним дел, и он знал почему. Ходили слухи, будто знатная семья давно разорилась и безуспешно пыталась наладить дела.

«Хотя почему бы и нет? Может, взялись за ум!» — решил Лаэрт и вскрыл конверт.

На этот раз строчки приятно порадовали. Буквы аккуратно выведены, ни единой капли не соскользнуло с пера, а лист бумаги был белым.

Но содержание оставляло желать лучшего. Анде Бриккард, чьё имя Лаэрт никак не мог запомнить, несмотря на кажущуюся простоту, попросил дать несколько бочек вина в долг.

Значит, дела не улучшились.

— Знаю, что с долгом рассчитаетесь, но когда?

Лаэрт был уверен — не скоро. Годы уйдут на то, чтобы вернуть хоть часть денег.

«Ну почему всё так странно поделено? Бриккарды, в чьих жилах течёт чистейшая голубая кровь, могут оставить наследникам только долги», — пришла в голову мысль.

Лаэрт понимал, что не нажил бы то, что сейчас имел, если бы не умел совмещать, казалось бы, несовместимое. В своё время он смог понять, что делать с каменистой почвой. В то время как соседи боролись со щебнем, Лаэрт догадался, что в этих местах будет прекрасно расти виноград. И не прогадал.

Поэтому он задумался, какую можно извлечь выгоду, если согласиться помочь Бриккардам.

«Тэгрем, между прочим, давно вырос!» — вспомнились слова Гравса.

Лаэрт пригладил выбившиеся из хвоста пряди.

— Давно вырос? Как же время-то летит! — удивился он.

Казалось, он совсем недавно видел второго сына Бриккардов — русоволосого отрока с озорно бегавшими голубыми глазами и вечной ухмылкой, а сейчас, как оказалось, Тэгрем вырос. Наверняка стал высоким, как его отец. Для Лаэрта он остался юным пареньком, скорее отроком, чем взрослым.

«Вырос. Интересно, он как отец и Дэрму?» — мелькнула шальная мысль.

Анде Бриккард славился любовными похождениями. Только законных отпрысков у него было шестеро. Старший сын не отставал от отца.

И Тэгрем вырос.

Лицо Лаэрта раскраснелось, когда он в очередной раз подумал о том, что некому оставить виноградники. Вдобавок Гравс словно знал, какие мысли гнетут хозяина, и давил на больное место, вынуждал огрызаться и оправдываться, что того ничего не волнует.

— Кретт! — позвал Лаэрт.

Дворецкий не отозвался, но на зов явилась собака. Пёс подошёл и ткнулся холодным мокрым носом в ладонь. Лаэрт погладил чёрно-белую морду.

Кретт не услышал. Лаэрт сел в кресло и, решив в свои дела не втягивать прислугу, задумался. Теперь ему совет Гравса связать жизнь с одним из Бриккардов не казался ужасным. Анде Бриккард, отец большой семьи, наверняка согласится на условия и получит хорошее вино, которое позволит расплатиться с долгами, даром.

Почти. Его сын — не в счёт.

Но Тэгрем ничего не потеряет. Развод не испортит драгоценное доброе имя, зато Лаэрт получит фамилию.

Возможно, и законного наследника.

Собака положила голову на колени. Лаэрт перебрал густую, местами волнистую шерсть.

— Ну вот, опять что-то съел, — решил он, унюхав неприятный запах псины. — Что же тебя тянет на дрянь всякую? Хотя что говорить о вас, если даже людей тянет?

Пёс ответить не смог и ждал, когда хозяин почешет за ухом, а жуткий зуд — уймётся. Но Лаэрт откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в украшенный лепниной потолок. И тут же едва ли не подпрыгнул так, что собака отпрянула.

— Кретт!

На этот раз дворецкий услышал зов и быстро прибежал. От взгляда не укрылось, что его губы были ярче, чем обычно, да и красноречивые следы на шее контрастировали с белоснежным жабо и едва ли не сливались цветом с камлотовым сюртуком. Даже прислуга одевалась под стать хозяину, разве что ткань, из которой сшита форма, куда скромнее, чем тяжёлый бархат, любимый Лаэрта.

— Слушаю вас! — Кретт пытался сохранить серьёзность, но глаза подозрительно блестели, словно у нашкодившего ребёнка, которому удалось скрыть шалость от родителей. Лаэрт указал пальцем в верхний угол гостиной — именно в то место, откуда свисала тоненькая паутинка. — Я разберусь.

— Только поскорее. Видеть не могу эту грязь!

Лицо Лаэрта пошло красными пятнами. Глаза зло сверкали, он хмурил брови так, что между ними пролегли две вертикальные морщинки, и зло сжимал губы.

Кретт снова вздохнул. Он не понимал, как можно не ценить работу. Ещё сегодня паркет был начищен до блеска, с многочисленных статуэток, стоявших над камином, вытерта пыль, а на столик постелена белоснежная салфетка. Обругать старания всего лишь за одну паутинку?

— Сейчас уберу, — оправдался он.

— Давно бы так и… Позови Гравса. Я буду в кабинете. — Лаэрт прищурил глаза и упёр кулаки в бока. Значит, он в плохом настроении. — Только не лги, что его нет здесь. Или ты ему изменяешь?

Кретт густо покраснел — настолько, что всяческие следы от телесных утех стали незаметны.

— Не изменяю. Позову, но… Мне убрать паутину сейчас или потом? Я же не могу разорваться! — Кретт развёл руками.

Лаэрт подивился его скудоумию.

— Болван! — выпалил он и подошёл к двери, остановился у проёма и резко, насколько позволяла больная нога, развернулся, после продолжил: — Пока ты будешь возиться с паутиной, Гравс уйдёт, так что зови и поскорее! Тебя что, боги умом обделили, что ты не можешь понять простые вещи?

Кретт настолько привык к сумасбродному хозяину, что даже не обиделся. Лаэрт только делал вид, что возмущён романом между подчинёнными, но не собирался препятствовать. Упрёки с лихвой компенсировались неплохим жалованием, да и будет ли лучше у новых господ, Кретт не знал. Он молча смотрел, как хозяин, хромая, взбирается по лестнице, после удалился в крыло для челяди.

Паутина так и осталась сиротливо висеть в углу.

 

***

Гравс ехидно усмехнулся и исподлобья посмотрел на хозяина. Тот не обратил на него никакого внимания и, заложив ногу на ногу, посмотрел на посеребрённые Виссо и Клаго — спутниками — листья деревьев, ещё не опавшие.

— А всё-таки, что тебе известно о Тэгреме Бриккарде? — Лаэрт повернул взлохмаченную голову в сторону управляющего.

Тот провёл пальцем по резьбе деревянного стола, легонько ковырнул ногтем узор в виде виноградного листа.

— Надумались всё-таки? — Гравс широко улыбнулся. — Не поверите, но почти ничего. Как правило, всех интересует жизнь его старшего брата. Если станется, что унаследовать титул и дол… дела придётся Тэгрему, то все только тогда обратят на него внимание. Кроме того, что он два года отслужил в Иллестском Легионе, мне ничего не известно.

Лаэрт откинулся на спинку деревянного кресла, обитого бордовым бархатом, и закрыл глаза.

Тэгрем служил в Легионе, но отчего-то оказался в Босттвиде.

— Почему он покинул службу? — Лаэрт не на шутку расстроился. Муж с дурной репутацией ему был ни к чему.

— Так король же издал указ — заменить часть легионеров уроженцами Пути, иначе эта, как её… Ну, когда представителей иного народа не терпят, получается!

— Дискриминация? — подсказал Лаэрт.

— Она самая. В общем, старых жуков, прослуживших не один год, оставил, а молодняк распустил, дескать, пока не привыкли к казармам и всё ещё рвутся к гражданской жизни. Конечно, никто молодёжь не спрашивал, выгнали — и всё на этом!

Лаэрт запустил пальцы в волосы и пригладил непокорные вихры, которые частенько сводили на нет все усилия выглядеть аккуратно и то и дело выбивались из хвоста.

Лучших никто никуда не прогонит.

Значит, Тэгрем не был лучшим, а то и вовсе что-то натворил. Но не это главное. Если уж Гравс, который знал всё и вся о жизни знати из Верхнего квартала Босттвида, не слышал мерзких сплетен, то Бриккарды чисты. Внебрачные дети в расчёт не идут, скорее наоборот, они показатель того, что альфа не бесплоден.

— Кстати, что насчёт похождений Тэгрема Бриккарда? — уточнил Лаэрт.

Гравс улыбнулся.

— Не рискну лгать. Не знаю. Поговаривают, будто не похож на отца и брата. Причину, почему не захаживает в «Апогей», не скажу. Но он молод и хорош собой. Очень жаль, если у него не встаёт.

— Гравс! — Лаэрт побагровел так, что его лицо приобрело оттенок розового вина, которое стояло на серебряном подносе и искрилось в свече лампады. Он любил не столько пить, сколько смотреть, как играют лучики в бокале.

Управляющий не собирался извиняться за пошлость. Наоборот, хрюкнул от смеха. Угадать ход его мыслей не представило сложности. Наверняка догадывался, что хозяин в своём возрасте остался целомудренным, словно невинный отрок до первой влюблённости.

— Я так понял, вы всё-таки решились внять моему совету, — елейным тоном произнёс Гравс. — Я рад, но без личного знакомства вам в любом случае не обойтись. — Губы растянулись в ехидной усмешке. — Да и дети, знаете ли, делаются отнюдь не мизинцем и даже не большим пальцем, так что…

Такую мерзость Лаэрт вынести не смог. Он закрыл глаза и потёр виски.

— Я прекрасно осведомлён, откуда берутся дети, но говорить об этом вслух — признак дурного тона. Хотя зачем спорить с тем, кто едва научился держать в руках перо? — Если Гравса покоробило, то он ничего не сказал. — И да, пожалуй, я присмотрюсь к Тэгрему Бриккарду. Теперь ступай.

Гравс поднялся и подошёл к двери, когда вовремя вспомнил, что едва не забыл аккуратно поставить стул у стены. Лаэрт не любил небрежность и безжалостно отчитывал слуг.

Древесина, из которой была сделана вся мебель, оказалась тяжёлой, и Гравс покрылся потом, пока нёс стул и пристраивал у стены.

Уходя, он обернулся и бросил взгляд на хозяина. Тот сидел, выпрямив спину и положив кисти на стол.

Именно сейчас — в это мгновение — Гравс заметил, что Лаэрт всё-таки скорее спелая виноградина, чем сморщенная кислая ягода. Он искренне сочувствовал Тэгрему Бриккарду, который не заметит за толстой кожурой, отдававшей кислинкой, сладость сердцевины хотя бы из-за возраста, не говоря о невыносимом нраве.

Гравс искренне желал Лаэрту счастья хотя бы для того, чтобы тот, как он выражался, «хорошенько оттраханный», перестал бесконечно ворчать, а карие глаза светились довольным взглядом. Главное, чтобы Тэгрем Бриккард не подвёл.


	2. Белое вино

Анде Бриккард был в замешательстве. Сколько раз он пожалел, что написал виноделу. Он, человек знатного рода, попросил о помощи выскочку-полукровку, чьи манеры подражать знатным людям, по слухам, доходили до смешного.

Но у Анде не осталось выбора — все друзья отказались давать в долг, в то время как полузнакомый человек согласился на переговоры, причём пригласил Бриккардов в своё поместье! И это было странно — поговаривали, что Лаэрт доверял дела управляющему — улыбчивому бете, не стеснявшемуся отпустить сальную шуточку, чем вгонял в краску порядочных людей.

Странно, что у винодела такой управляющий.

«Хотя что странного? Две деревенщины!» — подумалось Анде.

Он откинулся на спинку стула. Ножки угрожающе скрипнули, и он выпрямился.

— Где же Тэгрема-то носит? — прошипел он и отложил послание, после взял чашку из дорогого фарфора — той немногой роскоши, что осталась — и сделал большой глоток травяного чая, заваренного третьим сыном.

Анде ещё раз вчитался в строчки, надеясь, что хоть между ними увидит скрытое послание, объяснение, почему Лаэрту вздумалось самому переговорить с Бриккардами.

_Глубокоуважаемый господин Бриккард!_

_Я получил письмо с просьбой выделить несколько бочонков «Босттвидского красного» в долг. С ответом решил не тянуть и заверяю, что готов рассмотреть предложение. Поскольку это наша первая сделка, то хотелось бы, чтобы она была как можно более выгодной для обеих сторон. Поэтому приглашаю Вас и Вашего сына, господина Тэгрема, в «Гроздь» погостить._

Далее следовала дата, когда появиться в поместье, которое назвать иначе, не связывая с родом занятия, не хватило воображения.

Что-то не так. Анде почесал русую, посеребрённую сединой, коротко стриженную голову. Он совершенно не представлял, какую выгоду мог иметь в виду Лаэрт — тот, чья участь должна быть иной, а не выращивание винограда и производство вина.

Глаз упорно цеплялся за имя сына. Анде нахмурился.

— Старею! — решил он. — С чего вдруг Лаэрт позвал не Дэрму — моего наследника, а Тэгрема, которого я держу за управляющего, потому что с посторонними нечем расплатиться?

— Что ты несёшь, отец? — раздался злой ироничный вопрос. Пока Анде увлечённо всматривался в ровные аккуратные буквы, в кабинете появился Тэгрем.

Анде отложил послание и откинулся на спинку. Некогда выбеленный дуб посерел, кремовая обивка засалилась и покрылась пятнами, которые не отстирались.

Старый паркет заскрипел под тяжёлыми шагами. Тэгрем подошёл к столу и склонился над отцом.

— Так и есть же! — Анде положил ладонь на запястье сына. — Пока Дэрму вкалывает как проклятый, ищет деньги, чтобы расплатиться с жрецами Янерра за лечение моего внука, ты…

— Я не о том! — Тэгрем подвинул плетёное кресло к столу и сел. Широкие светлые штаны из кремовой шерсти зацепились за ручку.

Все Бриккарды любили светлые тона — под стать внешности. Тэгрем даже волосы перетягивал белой лентой, носил только светлую одежду и не боялся испачкаться.

— А о чём? — Анде удивился.

— Кто такой этот Лаэрт? — Тэгрем нахмурился. Он не любил сомнительные сделки и предпочитал проверять незнакомых людей.

— А, так это же винодел! — Анде махнул рукой и пожалел, что забыл закрыться. Хорошо ещё, что монолог был услышан сыном, а не посторонним. — «Босттвидское красное» пил? Пил. Его вино.

— Я пью только белое, — возразил Тэгрем. — «Кремтское креплёное».

Он не изменял светлым оттенкам даже в выборе вин.

— Дорого обойдётся. До Кремта неблизкий путь, да и я там никого не знаю, чтобы просить в долг. «Босттвидское красное» — в самый раз.

Ради дела Тэгрем был согласен и на местные вина, по слухам, весьма неплохие. Осталось загадкой, почему он не удосужился узнать имя того, кто их производит.

— Продавать втридорога — да, поставлять в тот же «Апогей Пути» сгодится, но пить я люблю белое. Что с этим Лаэртом? — Тэгрем сощурил глаза. — Сомнительный тип?

Анде вздохнул. Придётся поведать сыну, что именно насторожило, и он начал рассказ. Тот молча слушал и поглаживал гладко выбритый подбородок. Сомнительного ничего на первый взгляд не оказалось, кроме того, что Лаэрт — омега, рождённый от коренного уроженца Пути и одного из колонистов, замкнутый, предпочитавший вести дела с помощью управляющего, вдобавок не обременённый узами брака.

И вдруг — приглашение погостить.

— И что тебя смутило? — Тэгрем усмехнулся. — Не все хотят возиться с оравой детворы, поверь, вот и занимаются чем ни попадя.

— Не знаю, сынок, но всё это мне не нравится.

Тэгрем откинул голову и пригладил русые волосы.

— Главное, чтобы не надул и не дал вместо хорошего вина дешёвую кислятину. С остальным мы справимся! — Он подмигнул отцу. — Не думаю, что он нас свяжет и вынудит исполнить его прихоть, поэтому я бы рискнул.

Анде наплевал на приличия и облокотился на столешницу. Он не решился признаться сыну, что возраст давал о себе знать, что он тяжело переносил дорогу.

С другой стороны, время, проведённое за пыльным городом, пойдёт на пользу пошатнувшемуся здоровью.

— Не надует. Никогда не слыхал, чтобы Лаэрт когда-либо вёл нечестную игру. Торговля идёт плохо из-за того, что наши люди знают о его происхождении. Есть в жилах знатная кровь, но разбавленная, едва ли не сведённая на нет. Он полукровка, а такие приравнены к простолюдинам. Сам понимаешь, какие деньги у него бы ни водились, дорога в высший свет в любом случае закрыта, — поведал Анде. — И-и-и… Я смутно помню его юным пареньком, когда праздновали «пьяный» день.

Он вздохнул, вспомнив, как дал высокую оценку вину, крепкому, почти непрозрачному, цветом напоминавшему кровь. «Пьяный» день был достоянием только Босттвида. В город стекались виноделы не только из Чёрного Пути, но и со всего Иллеста.

Анде не удержался и выпил несколько бокалов ароматного вина, в меру сладкого, с кислинкой.

Никто, кроме него, не оценил. И он вскоре понял почему, когда увидел у бочонка тощего молоденького паренька.

«Управляющий?» — мелькнула мысль.

Но каково было удивление, когда Анде понял, что смуглый, небогато одетый паренёк в вишнёвой шапочке, прикрывавшей вихрастую темноволосую голову, и есть винодел, причём уроженец окрестностей Босттвида.

Анде видел грусть в глазах юнца. Тот был наивен и не понимал, что в первую очередь будут восхвалять именитых виноделов из того же Кремта.

Разве что ревейцев никто не оценит — уж слишком у них отвратительные вина.

Тэгрем выслушал рассказ отца.

— И с чего было ему обижаться-то? Всего-то стоило отнестись к своему труду добросовестно, — съязвил он. — А то из грязи вылезть все хотят, после обсуждают, дескать, знать только своих привечает.

Анде покачал головой. Тэгрем ещё молод и тщеславен.

— Он уже тогда был хорош, теперь вкус его вин стал тоньше. Лаэрт — способный. Поэтому я его попросил об услуге. Написал от отчаяния, но он — последний, от кого я ожидал ответ. Он один из тех, кто требует деньги наперёд, а тут…

— Странно, но в любом случае стоит к нему наведаться, — настаивал на своём Тэгрем. — Будь он моложе лет на десяток, то я бы решил, что пару себе ищет и ни ногой к нему, а так…

Анде вздохнул и вспомнил себя в возрасте сына, когда ровесники Лаэрта казались ему едва ли не стариками.

— Он и сейчас не стар. — Ему, чьи волосы украшала седина, складки углубились, и под глазами появились мешки, люди тридцати-сорока лет казались молодыми и полными сил. Да и его младший сын был ровесником старшего внука.

Тэгрему надоел спор.

— Такое ощущение, будто мы не сделку заключать едем, а свататься! — хохотнул он.

Анде было не до смеха. С тех пор, как пути сына и Тэрре Шамарта, бывшего возлюбленного, разошлись, Тэгрем зарёкся связывать себя узами брака с кем бы то ни было.

Сколько Анде ни упрашивал простить ветреного Тэрре, сын ни в какую не соглашался. А жаль. Шамарты, хозяева нескольких шёлковых плантаций, могли помочь Бриккардам. Тэгрем ставил собственную честь выше, чем достаток, и это не нравилось никому из семьи.

«Подумаешь! Я сам регулярно захаживаю в «Апогей!» — высказал однажды мнение Дэрму Бриккард, оправдывая измену Тэрре.

Тэгрем, ни разу не изменивший возлюбленному, этого не понимал, оттого решил обходиться «Апогеем Пути», если возникнет необходимость и будут позволять деньги, но не заводить долгих отношений.

— Твоя взяла! — Анде протянул руку сыну. Тот пожал её.

Тэгрем поднялся и удалился. Времени на сборы осталось всего ничего.

 

***

Погода позволила проехаться в открытом ландо. Пыль Босствида осталась далеко позади — за редкими невысокими горами.

Бриккарды миновали одну из деревень — поселение коренных жителей. Кучер остановился, чтобы спросить дорогу у толстого омеги с всклокоченными волосами, одетого в грязную рубаху с расшнурованным воротом. Тот указал пальцем, подхватил кадку со свежевыстиранным бельём и направился своим путём, не обратив никакого внимания на путешественников.

Многочисленная детвора таращила глаза на ландо с обитыми песочного оттенка бархатом сиденьями. Один из мальцов не удержался — и камень полетел в лошадь. К счастью, ребёнок промахнулся, и булыжник упал в песок, подняв тучу пыли. Сивая лошадь фыркнула и тряхнула гривой, но продолжила путь, словно ничего не произошло.

— Нет, ну что за невоспитанность! — выругался Анде и поправил серый берет. — Если бы кто-то из моих детей повёл себя подобным образом, то узнал бы, что такое розги. Поэтому, наверное, ни один из моих сыновей не позволял подобные выходки, что я воспитывал.

— Ты многого не знаешь, — тихо ответил разомлевший от осенних солнечных лучей Тэгрем.

— Что? — Анде не то недослышал, не то удивился.

— Ты прав, говорю! — Тэгрем отвернулся и сделал вид, что наслаждается осенним пейзажем — полем, на котором посевы давно убрали, отчего природа выглядела уныло.

Анде вздохнул.

— Вот, гадёныш. Значит, Ноэр был прав. Вы с Дэрму тогда разбили окно!

Тэгрем расхохотался. Теперь можно признаться. Ему, здоровенному лбу шести с половиной футов росту, Анде ничего не сделает. Не сможет. Не тот возраст, чтобы наказать.

— Да, мы. Покаюсь, так уж и быть. Шамарт так похвалялся витражом, а у меня так чесались руки… — И то было хорошо, что отец вспомнил Ноэра, иначе бы Тэгрему пришлось сознаваться, сколько раз и где он шалил.

Но и этого хватило. Рука у Анде осталась тяжёлой, а подзатыльник сумел прочувствовать даже бывший легионер, коим был Тэгрем. Тот ойкнул скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Кремовый берет свалился на землю. Порыв ветра поднял его и унёс в поле.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — пояснил Анде. — Раз та шалость сошла с рук, то сейчас…

Он не договорил и от удивления открыл рот.

Такого виноградного королевства Анде не доводилось прежде видеть. Резные листья местами пожелтели, тяжёлые грозди клонили ветви к земле.

Урожай был богатым, и Лаэрту наверняка ещё не скоро предстоит узнать, что такое нужда. Ловкие работники срывали грозди и бросали в кадки. Слышалась ругань. Похоже, управляющий распекал одного из нерадивых людей.

— Добро пожаловать в виноградное королевство, — съязвил Тэгрем. — Судя по встрече, «идите в…» — он замолчал, заметив недобрый взгляд отца.

Кучер снова остановился и, не боясь услышать брань уже в свой адрес, спрыгнул с козел и направился к крикуну, чтобы в очередной раз спросить дорогу. Управляющий развернулся и, вытащив одну руку из кармана коричневого шерстяного жилета, указал путь, при этом бросил любопытный взгляд на ландо и сидевших в нём людей, после широко улыбнулся.

Извозчик вернулся, Бриккарды миновали виноградники и подъехали к деревянным воротам с выгравированной неизменной виноградной гроздью. Кучер слез и постучал.

— Кто?! — раздался гневный оклик.

— Господа Анде и Тэгрем Бриккарды, — ответил кучер, — по личному приглашению господина Лаэрта.

— Бриккарды?! — удивился охранник. — Не рано ли они явились — в разгар дня?

Словно ничего не знал о визите.

— Какая гостеприимность! — съязвил Тэгрем и удобнее устроился на сиденье. Ждать, очевидно, придётся долго. Сначала тупоголовый тип за воротами поинтересуется у хозяина, можно ли впустить гостей, после будет долго возвращаться…

Возможно, ожидание затянулось бы до вечера, если бы не раздался цокот подкованных лошадиных копыт. Ещё немного — и всадник подъехал к воротам и спешился, при этом едва не упал. Фиолетовая шапочка свалилась на землю, а наездник ойкнул и потёр потянутую лодыжку, после, прихрамывая, подошёл и постучался в створку ворот.

— Открывай, Нэр. Разгар дня или нет, но не заставлять же гостей ждать вечера! — Чёрно-белая собака пролаяла, словно поддакнула хозяину. Тот подобрал упавший головной убор и сунул в карман, после пригладил торчавшие во все стороны, выбившиеся из хвоста волосы.

Скрипнул засов. Ворота открылись, и в образовавшийся проём юркнул пёс.

Тэгрем разглядывал наездника, одетого в коричневый замшевый костюм для верховой езды.

«Лаэрт?» — поинтересовался он сам у себя.

Лица Тэгрем не видел прежде, поэтому осталось только догадываться. Анде если и узнал Лаэрта, то предпочёл промолчать.

Тяжёлые створки настежь распахнулись. Давешний наездник, хромая, прошёл во двор и повёл лошадь к конюшне.

— Проезжайте, ну! — прикрикнул охранник — альфа едва ли не семи футов роста, лысый, с толстой шеей, отчего голова казалась маленькой. Ещё и стальной нагрудник придал объёма туловищу, из-за этого у Бриккардов сложилось впечатление, будто ум Нэра соответствует размерам черепной коробки.

Кучер тронул поводья. Ландо вкатилось во двор, Нэр запер ворота.

— Ну и ну! — удивился Тэгрем, завидев широкую дорогу, выложенную булыжником, по сторонам от которой росли аккуратно подрезанные туи. — Хороший садовник!

Анде промолчал. Он узнал в хромом наезднике Лаэрта и только диву дался. Словно и не было тех лет. Винодел по-прежнему остался худощавым, а голос — резким, довольно высоким. Непокорные вихры всё так же торчали в разные стороны. Разве что одежда изменилась, стала более богатой, изысканной.

У Лаэрта хороший вкус, отметил про себя Анде.

От дома и он, и Тэгрем ожидали большего — едва ли не дворца. «Ожидания» оказались небольшим двухэтажным зданием из серого камня, с черепичной крышей и обычными — даже не витражными — стеклянными окнами. Пока Бриккарды разглядывали жилище, створки тяжёлой дубовой двери открылись, и на пороге появился невысокий смуглый человек, чей лоб закрыли чёрные кудри. Он улыбнулся гостям.

Бриккарды один за другим вышли из повозки. Дворецкий, как догадался Тэгрем, подошёл к ним.

— Приветствую вас в угодьях господина Лаэрта. Признаюсь, и я, и хозяин ждали вас вечером. Но что ж поделать? Господин приказал вести себя как можно любезнее с вами. Пройдёмте в дом. Я позабочусь о ваших вещах. — Слуга развернулся и направился к двери, после резко встал, словно вспомнил что-то важное и развернулся так, что шедший позади Тэгрем едва не врезался в него. — Кстати, я Кретт. Можете обращаться, если что-то понадобится. — Дворецкий вошёл в дом, дождался, пока гости переступят порог и продолжил: — Увы, господин Лаэрт всегда в это время обхаживает виноградники и следит за винодельнями, но должен появиться на ужин, поэтому пока предложу отдохнуть. — Бриккардам пришлось встать спозаранку. Если Анде успел перекусить, то проспавший завтрак Тэгрем был голоден. Отдых однозначно испортился тем, что никто не собирался кормить гостей. — Прошу, проходите в гостиную. Располагайтесь, пока я приготовлю вам ком…

Кретт не успел договорить, точнее, не смог. Никогда ещё хозяин не возвращался в такую рань. На пороге стоял именно Лаэрт, фиолетовая шапочка торчала из кармана штанов. Его пёс, не дождавшись приглашения, поплёлся в гостиную.

И Анде, и Тэгрем с немалым удивлением уставились на известного винодела. Если первый искал отпечаток прошедших лет, то второму было любопытно взглянуть на того, кто променял возможность создать семью на виноградники.

Лаэрт переводил взгляд с одного гостя на другого и разглядывал Бриккардов с не меньшим любопытством.

Годы отразились на всех троих, но пошли на пользу только Тэгрему, который вырос из долговязого юнца в крепкого альфу. Того же нельзя было сказать о его отце. Анде заметно постарел, лицо осунулось. Лаэрт утратил юношескую миловидность. Хотя его нельзя было назвать некрасивым, однако прелести, свойственной молодым людям, не угадывалось.

— Что, и обеда не осталось, Кретт? — проворчал он. — Я-то не приходил. Неужели всё съели, проглоты? И ещё: почему я должен лишний раз напоминать, что гости, проделавшие неблизкий путь, голодны?

Карие глаза от злости едва ли не превратились в щёлочки, брови сошлись у переносицы. Лаэрт был зол.

— Здесь так редко бывают гости, что я позабыл. Простите! — Кретт развернулся и добавил: — Скоро всё будет готово. Пока располагайтесь в гостиной.

Он удалился.

Тэгрем ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

«Ну и нрав! Не потому ли он одинок, что сам же распугал поклонников?» — подумалось ему.

— Нет, он всё же болван. Мне, что ли, показывать, где уборная? — проворчал Лаэрт. — Хоть в гостиную проведу! — вздохнул.

Он медленно, хромая, направился в зал, куда накануне удалилась собака. Если Анде претило находиться в одном помещении с псом, то Тэгрем непонятно в кого уродился со своей любовью к животным. Бриккарды медленно пошли за хозяином.

— От посещения уборной я бы не отказался! — Тэгрем не был бы самим собой, если бы не язвил. — Кстати, я тоже вас приветствую и безумно рад знакомству.

Лаэрт развернулся и посмотрел снизу вверх на него. Тэгрем продолжил с любопытством его разглядывать — да так, что захотелось прикрыться, избавиться от чувства, что на теле вовсе нет одежды.

«А ведь недурён собой, хотя красотой и обаянием не сведёт с ума!» — подумалось Тэгрему.

— Некоторые неискренние правила я никогда не понимал и, наверное, не пойму, — отпарировал Лаэрт после недолгого молчания. «Да что этот юнец позволяет себе в чужом доме!» — хотелось возмутиться, но он взял себя в руки и продолжил: — Предпочитаю не оттягивать дела. Мой управляющий доложил, что вы уже здесь, поэтому пришлось всё бросить и прискакать. Вижу, что зря. Кретт прекрасно справился бы без меня. — Он развернулся и побрёл к выходу, затем, вспомнив, что были соблюдены не все правила приличия, остановился и повернулся к гостям. — Уборная там. — Он указал рукой в сторону узкой двери под лестницей. — Там есть и ведро с водой, холодной, правда. Если нужна тёплая — зовите Кретта и просите подогреть.

Входная дверь открылась и закрылась, а гости не могли сдвинуться с места и только переглядывались. Бриккарды ещё ни разу не сталкивались с тем, чтобы пригласившие бросали их и убегали по делам.

Лаэрт даже не собирался остаться на обед. Да и приветствие показалось сомнительным.

 

***

 К вечеру Тэгрем понял кое-что — Лаэрт любил тёмные, как вино, оттенки красного. Это было заметно по бархату, которым была обтянута мебель. Зато верхняя часть стен и потолок зашпатлёваны серой глиной, а нижняя — обита досками. Не висели картины, которые так любила знать. Разве что на каминной полке стояли статуэтки, причём самые различные — начиная с воина, заканчивая непонятным жуком, отчего у Тэгрема сложилось впечатление, будто винодел не наигрался в детстве.

Анде мирно дремал у камина. Собака, очевидно, не поняла, что в кресле не хозяин, и свернулась калачиком у его ног.

Тэгрем не знал, куда девать себя от скуки, и вышел в холл. Кретт ему понравился. Тот охотно откликался на зов, лаконично отвечал на вопросы и не проявлял излишнее любопытство.

«Что-что, а вышколить прислугу он умеет!» — подумал Тэгрем о Лаэрте и молча продолжил разглядывать дом.

Любоваться оказалось нечем. Хотя Лаэрт не беден, но даже статую в холле не поставил — ту, которая украсила бы тоскливое, хотя и богатое убранство.

Пока можно было наслаждаться покоем — до того, как появится нелюбезный винодел.

— Тэгрем! — позвал Анде. Тот откликнулся и вернулся в гостиную. — Да уж, вино что надо. Расслабился так, что уснул и при пробуждении не понял, где нахожусь.

Тэгрем вина не попробовал. Он не любил красные сорта.

Зато любил собак, оттого охотно присел и почесал пса за ухом. Тот повернул лобастую голову и в ответ на ласку лизнул ладонь.

— Хороший пёсик. Добрый, главное, в отличие от хозяина! — Тэгрем не смог удержаться от издёвки.

С кухни разносились аппетитные ароматы, и обоим Бриккардам, несмотря на поздний обед, снова захотелось есть.

Но скорый ужин означал одно — нелюбезный хозяин вот-вот вернётся. Кое-что о привычках Лаэрта успел поведать немногословный Кретт, и этого хватило, чтобы Тэгрема перекосило. Тот не любил следовать каким-либо правилам и не понимал тех, кто предпочитал оставаться голодным, если время обеда не подошло. А сон и пробуждение в строго определённое время и вовсе вызвало скрежет зубов.

Наверняка жизнь Лаэрта донельзя скучная.

Тэгрем нахмурился, когда входная дверь хлопнула. Голос хозяина он узнал сразу — успел запомнить за короткое время.

— Кретт!

Собака поднялась с коврика и убежала.

— Пса тоже, что ли, Креттом звать? — поразмышлял Тэгрем. Приглушённый голос дворецкого дал понять — Лаэрт звал не собаку.

К счастью, сам хозяин в гостиной не появился, но пришёл другой человек, из слуг, судя по простецкой одежде. Тот улыбнулся, продемонстрировав щербинку между зубами.

— Добрый вечер. Хозяин рассказал, что вы появились. Приветствую вас! Я Гравс, управляющий на виноградниках и винодельне!

Тэгрем узнал его. Именно Гравс распекал сегодня нерадивого работника — да такими словечками, которые в приличном обществе нельзя употреблять.

Нельзя. Но и знать не брезгует непристойными выражениями, в том числе и сам Тэгрем. Даже его строгий отец порой ругался, в его речь могло затесаться одно-два слова, но не целые фразы.

— Добрый-добрый! — Анде поднялся с кресла. — Рад познакомится с вами.

На самом деле ему было наплевать на управляющего, главное, чтобы тот хорошо справлялся с работой.

Гравс снял со стола лампаду и удалился в подвал — туда, где жила челядь, где он так любил уединяться с Креттом. Сегодня об утехах придётся забыть. Дворецкому наверняка придётся ублажать — в переносном значении — не одного, а троих господ. Но главное, он успел приметить будущего мужа Лаэрта.

— Хорош, молод. Повезло-то хозяину! — Гравс поднял вверх лампаду. — Очень жаль, если у него не встаёт, — прошептал напоследок.

Точёные правильные черты лица даже его не оставили равнодушным, а крепкое, пусть и худощавое тело без намёка на дряблость приятно порадовало взгляд. Бежевый домашний костюм, состоявший из ситцевых штанов и рубашки, не вписывался в мрачность обстановки.

Тэгрем не вписывался в этот дом, отметил Гравс и с немалым трудом попытался представить себе, как выглядит Лаэрт рядом с Бриккардом-младшим.

Это нужно увидеть. Вообразить подобное трудно.

Гравс поспешил в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться к ужину и на всё посмотреть собственными глазами.

 

***

Если обед на голодный желудок пришёлся кстати, то ужин оказался лишним, ещё и в присутствии хозяина. Сначала Лаэрт сделал несколько замечаний Кретту за то, что тот не позаботился о свежей скатерти, белизне которой позавидовали любившие светлые оттенки Бриккарды, после учинил едва ли не допрос Анде, сколько лет его сыну и что тот умеет, на что Тэгрем возразил:

— Я не бочка с вином, чтобы интересоваться временем выдержки.

Помогло.

— Прошу прощения... — Лаэрт отложил вилку, — за то, что не учёл ваше мнение. Впредь не повторится.

Он умел признавать ошибки и даже извиняться.

Портил впечатление и взгляд управляющего. Тот бесстыдно посматривал на хозяина и гостей.

Вино оказалось хорошим. Это отметил Анде. Тэгрем не изменил себе, и Лаэрт горько усмехнулся, заметив нетронутый бокал.

Анде молча наслаждался сытным ужином. Его сыну не терпелось поговорить с Лаэртом и завтра же покинуть неприветливый дом, после встретиться затем, чтобы рассчитаться с долгом.

Лаэрт любил переходить сразу к делу и после ужина позвал уставших гостей к себе в кабинет. Растянутые связки, видимо, дали о себе знать, и он с трудом поднялся по лестнице. От взгляда Тэгрема не укрылись удобные плетёные сандалии, хотя длинные штаны доставали до пяток. Но если иному он бы предложил помощь, то от винодела можно ожидать всего, поэтому пришлось молча плестись следом.

Даже кабинет оказался под стать хозяину. Не осталось сомнений, что Лаэрт не терпит беспорядок. Так и вышло. Бумаги лежали аккуратной стопкой, книги расставлены в алфавитном порядке в шкафу, а чернильница закрыта пробкой, чтобы — боги, упаси! — ни капли не пролилось на стол при неловком движении.

Лаэрт сел в кресло и облегчённо выдохнул, отметив, что забывчивый Кретт поставил у стола два стула — для Бриккардов. Когда те устроились, Анде повторил просьбу — уже устно — и замер в ожидании ответа. Он не на шутку боялся, что Лаэрт откажет, но тот молча выслушал и поглядел на Тэгрема.

— Поверьте, от нашего имени скорее наладится продажа вашего вина в Босттвиде! — предпринял попытку убеждения Анде. — Ведь они великолепны!

— Я знаю! — Лаэрт тряхнул головой так, что приглаженные накануне пряди вздыбились. — То есть я хотел сказать — знаю, что не моё вино на диво хорошее, но имя поможет наладить торговлю. — Он сощурил глаза и ещё раз посмотрел на Тэгрема. — Поэтому я готов — простите, люблю переходить сразу к делу, хотя порой это получается слишком неожиданно и вводит людей в смятение — дать вам желаемое — заметьте, безвозмездно! — и ещё накинуть сверху. Но при одном условии: мне нужна ваша фамилия.

Бриккарды в недоумении переглянулись. Если Анде не мог взять в толк, как можно забрать чужую фамилию, то Тэгрем первый догадался, о чём шла речь.

— Фиктивный брак? — уточнил он и нахмурился. — Я правильно вас понял? Для этого вы позвали отца и… меня?

Анде такого поворота не ожидал и перевёл взгляд с сына на Лаэрта, надеясь, что это шутка. Винодел не был склонен к насмешкам.

— Не совсем! — Лаэрт не подтвердил, но и не опроверг догадку. Услыхав облегчённый вздох Анде, пояснил: — Хочу предложить брак, но не фиктивный. Мне нужен наследник, пока я ещё не стар и способен подарить его этому миру, поэтому брак будет настоящий.

Повисла тишина. Ничего, кроме замешательства, нельзя было ожидать. Анде почувствовал лёгкую боль за грудиной, словно сердце сжалось, а у его сына — того, кто почувствовал себя не живым человеком, но разменной монетой, не нашлось слов.


	3. Красное сухое

Лаэрт стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать, когда сильные пальцы сдавили запястье до боли. Лицо Тэгрема пошло красными пятнами.

— Гадёныш, ты решил, что можешь себе всё позволить?! — взнегодовал тот и сильнее сжал руку. — Ты оказался настолько никому не нужным, что решил купить кого-то для постельных утех за деньги?!

— Тэгрем! — Анде встал и положил руку на плечо сына. — Угомонись. Такое поведение не досто…

— Выйди, я должен поставить на место этого болвана, который решил, что ты и я — вещи! — Анде не собирался покидать кабинет. Тэгрем потянул руку Лаэрта в сторону, вынудив подняться и выйти из-за стола. — Ладно, оставайся, только запри дверь. Будешь следующим после меня!

Лаэрт споткнулся и едва не упал на колени.

— Что вы себе… — новая боль не позволила закончить речь.

— Только хотел дать понять, что если тебе нужны утехи, то обеспечу ими в полной мере. Безо всякого брака! — Тэгрем развернул винодела спиной к себе и прижал лицом к столу, после наклонился и прошептал в ухо: — Ты ведь этого хочешь, а? Потому что давно никто не трахал?

Край стола больно врезался в живот Лаэрта. Тот поёрзал, пытаясь освободиться. Но куда ему справиться с бывшим легионером, который давил на шею и крепко прижимал голову к жёсткому дереву?

— Хорошо, я действительно ошибся, — признал Лаэрт. — Прошу прощения, — шепнул. — Переночуете — и завтра уходите. Вы же не опуститесь до того, чтобы насиловать меня при отце.

— Почему — не опущусь?!

— Тэгрем, всеми богами молю: не позорься! — Анде бесполезно пытался оттащить сына. Тот вырвал плечо из отцовских рук.

— Оставь. Его нужно проучить раз и навсегда! — взнегодовал Тэгрем и глубоко вдохнул.

Гнев — великая сила. Именно злость и угроза дали понять, что того, кого трудно представить любовником, можно отодрать, словно обывателя «Апогея Пути». Да и ягодицы Лаэрта оказались крепкими и упругими, не дряблыми, как показалось сначала.

И запах, терпкий, кисловатый, но не противный, под стать хозяину — словно вино.

— Сын, прошу тебя! — сделал ещё одну попытку Анде.

Тэгрем замер, после выпрямился и отпустил шею.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне всего лишь нужно было его проучить! — Лаэрт выпрямился и пригладил растрёпанные волосы. — Да, я не тот Тэгрем, которого ты знал. В Легионе и не такому научишься!

Лаэрт оправил смятую бордовую рубашку из простого ситца. Анде подошёл к нему.

— Прошу прощения за моего сына. Он погорячился, — его голос дрожал. Вина не видать как своих ушей даже в долг, — но и вы… Мы не вещи, а живые люди!

Лаэрт вздохнул.

— Понял, — глухо произнёс он. — Стоило аккуратнее подвести вас к этому разговору, так что во всём этом есть часть моей вины. Прошу прощения.

— А я не собираюсь извиняться перед тем, кто настолько жалок, что покупает мужа, потому что привык платить деньги за утехи. Так?

Так или нет, но Лаэрт не собирался пояснять. Обиду из-за унижения он не почувствовал.

— Как пожелаете. Я извинился за то, что был неправ. Остальное — на вашей совести. — Он направился к выходу. У двери развернулся и добавил: — Кретт показал вам ваши спальни. Спокойной ночи и… — он помолчал некоторое время, — я думал, вы лучше воспитываете своих детей, господин Бриккард!

Дверь хлопнула и закрылась. Анде вздохнул. У него не было сил даже на то, чтобы обидеться на несправедливое обвинение. Ему не хотелось упрекать сына, который повёл себя отвратительно, пусть и оправданно.

Анде сел, взял бокал с вином и залпом выпил. Тэгрем упёрся кулаками в стол и некоторое время молча смотрел на отца, после произнёс:

— Ты же не думаешь, что я бы его на самом деле… Ты понял. Нас у тебя шестеро, как-никак! Его нужно было поставить на место.

— Я знаю! — Анде был бледен. Сердце колотилось, руки подрагивали.

Он ожидал подвоха, но не такого. Продать родного сына выскочке-полукровке? Да лучше по миру пойти!

Сердце сжалось от боли, когда вспомнились приставы. Анде боялся, что упадёт замертво, пока они описывали всё, что представляло хоть какую-то ценность. И перевёл дух, когда ушли, перед этим ясно дав понять, когда следует покинуть дом.

Анде не на шутку перепугался. Его младшие сыновья — дети. И третий внук, недавно появившийся на свет кроха…

Если он и старшие могут пойти по миру, что будет с остальными?

— Я бы уехал прямо сейчас, но боюсь, ты не перенесёшь дорогу. Пойдём спать, отец! — Тэгрем положил руку на плечо Анде. — Дом у нас есть — и это главное, а деньгами как-нибудь разживёмся. Зато твои дети — не лоботрясы белорукие. Приучены к работе с детства.

Тэгрем улыбнулся. То, что должно было успокоить отца, наоборот, повергло в уныние. Анде погладил руку сына и почти шепнул:

— Если бы. Дома у нас почти нет. Шамарт не простил долг. Приставы приходили.

Рука Тэгрема покрылась липким потом.

— Когда это было? Почему ты ничего не сказал?

Анде вздохнул и начал неутешительный рассказ. Тэгрем молча выслушал, закусив нижнюю губу и мысленно упрекнув отца за то, что не рассказал раньше.

«Хотя что «раньше»? Ну пошёл бы я к Тэрре мириться! Его папаша обижен, что я отверг «деточку» и унизил честь семьи!» — подумалось ему. Не осталось сомнений, что Ноэр Шамарт с радостью согласился бы связать узами брака блудного сына с Тэгремом, но кому бы от этого было хорошо?

Выходило, Анде молчанием уберёг сына от нелепого брака. Теперь Бриккарды рисковали остаться на улице.

— Думал, выкручусь сам. Не хотел вовлекать вас, моих детей, во всю эту дрянь, — заключил Анде.

— Но вовлёк. Хочешь того или нет, но решать теперь всё будем вместе! — Тэгрем взял отца за руку. — Пойдём спать. Нам ещё предстоит подумать, как разобраться со всей этой мерзостью.

На этот раз Анде послушался сына и встал. Тэгрем взял лампаду со стола, и Бриккарды покинули кабинет.

В коридоре было темно, двери — одинаковыми. Тэгрему не хотелось вломиться в спальню Лаэрта, пусть даже по ошибке. К счастью, удалось вспомнить, что у двери комнаты для гостей, выделенной услужливым Креттом, стояла кадка с пальмой. Вазон не позволил ошибиться, и Тэгрем, открыв дверь, убедился, что попал именно туда, куда нужно. Покои Анде находились рядом, и тот удалился к себе.

В камине потрескивали дрова. Было тепло — настолько, что можно улечься в постель голым.

Тэгрем разделся и подошёл к тумбе, на которой стояла чаша с водой, набрал пригоршню, плеснул в лицо, затем прополоскал рот и отправился в постель.

Снаружи наверняка было холодно и зябко. Капли дождя барабанили в окно. Тэгрему в такую погоду прекрасно спалось, но сейчас он не мог сомкнуть глаз из-за последних слов отца.

«Наверняка Шамарт подстроил тот треклятый пожар, но поди докажи!» — мысленно разозлился он.

Злился и на отца — за то, что тому вздумалось одолжить несколько рулонов шёлка у Ноэра Шамарта. Вскоре склад сгорел…

Не было сомнений, чьих рук дело. Шамарт вполне мог нанять головорезов из трущоб…

Тэгрем резко сел.

— Нет, не дождётся, что я бухнусь в ноги!

И тут же лёг.

Рассчитаться с Шамартами, кроме дома, было нечем. Гордость могла привести к тому, что малолетние братья и племянники окажутся на улице, поэтому придётся запихнуть её куда подальше, упасть на колени перед Тэрре и упросить поговорить с отцом — хотя бы попытаться. Пусть Тэгрем многократно не виновен, но такой судьбы родным не желал.

«Ну и дурак. У тебя могло быть всё стараниями моего отца, но ты всё уничтожил своими руками. Кому ты нужен, знатный нищеброд, кроме меня?» — вспомнились обидные слова, брошенные на прощание Тэрре Шамартом.

Никому. Да и Тэгрему никто не был нужен.

— Как видишь, нужен. Как племенной жеребец! — пробормотал он сам себе под нос.

В памяти всплыл образ Лаэрта, прижатого лицом к столу. Вспомнилась упругость ягодиц и терпкий кисловатый запах, довольно приятный.

«Наверняка с ним не противно спать, хоть он не молоденький», — мелькнула шальная мысль.

Лаэрт предложил выход — тот, который позволит не идти на поклон к Шамартам. Вдобавок он был прямолинеен и не стеснялся говорить, чего хочет. Он искал выгоду везде. Знатная фамилия поможет наладить торговлю вином, а у наследника будет доброе имя.

Тэгрема перекосило. Он не собирался обзаводиться детьми, зная, что ничего им дать не сможет. Зато Лаэрт — сможет. Он ясно дал понять, что ему нужна только фамилия и наследник, но не сам Тэгрем.

«Хотя у отца помимо нас, законных, ещё пятеро в окрестностях Босттвида. И у Дэрму двое внебрачных!» — вспомнилось.

Он не понимал, как можно быть настолько неосторожным. Мысли о пылких родственниках отвлекли и даже умиротворили.

Вскоре Тэгрем безмятежно уснул.

Спокойно поспать так и не удалось. Приснился Лаэрт, прижатый лицом к столу, только, в отличие от яви, его штаны были спущены, и он то и дело насаживался на член Тэгрема. Тот в свою очередь вколачивался в податливое тело, свободной рукой поглаживал спину и сминал скромную ситцевую рубашку.

Вот-вот наступит развязка. Тэгрем сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать и… проснулся.

Огонь в камине погас, между ног было липко. Тэгрем сел и взял одну из салфеток, лежавших на прикроватном столике, после вытер собственное семя.

«Проклятье, сколько времени у меня никого не было?» — попытался он вспомнить.  
Посещения «Апогея Пути» стали столь редкими, что у Тэгрема порой наступала разрядка именно так — во снах, Лаэрт же был последним, к кому он прикоснулся.

Огонь в камине давно погас. Хотелось встать и пройтись, но в комнате царила прохлада, оттого пришлось плотнее закутаться в одеяло и попытаться уснуть.

Тэгрем знал, какой ответ даст утром. Если Лаэрт хоть наполовину так же хорош, как во сне, то от нелепого брака одна польза уже будет.

 

***

 

Этой ночью хорошо спал только Анде. Его вид был свежим, на щеках появился румянец. Тёмные круги на бледном лице Тэгрема выдали, что того мучила бессонница.

Завтрака пришлось недолго ждать. Лаэрт — ранняя пташка. На весь дом разносились приятные запахи. По гостиной сновал Кретт и напевал весёлый мотив. Хотя он не спал полночи, зато пребывал в хорошем расположении духа.

Гравс заложил тёмно-русую прядь за ухо и подмигнул Кретту. Тэгрем молча наблюдал за прислугой. Ему всё стало понятно — парочка ночью хорошенько развлеклась.

«Как прислуга не озлобилась на этого сухаря?» — подумалось ему.

— Доброе утро! — раздалось приветствие.

Лёгок на помине. Остатки хорошего настроения улетучились, когда Тэгрем увидел кислую физиономию и поджатые губы.

— Доброе-доброе! — Гравс улыбнулся. — Для кого доброе, для кого — нет. Жаль, мои надежды не оправдались. — Он перевёл взгляд на Тэгрема.

— Гравс! — сделал замечание Лаэрт. — Ты хоть при гостях веди себя пристойно! Кто тебя воспитывал-то?

— Родители, кто же ещё? — не растерялся тот и пожал плечами.

Тэгрему хотелось прыснуть со смеху, глядя на нарочито простодушное выражение лица управляющего.

Лаэрт побагровел от злости. Кретт, не желая выслушивать с самого утра склоки, подошёл к нему.

— Завтрак готов.

Лаэрту есть не хотелось, но нужно было. Неизвестно, удастся ли пообедать, вдобавок как вежливый хозяин, он вынужден попрощаться с гостями.

На Бриккардах была надета дорожная одежда. Они не хотели оставаться в «Грозди». Лаэрт не любил терять время даром и собрался сразу же после завтрака удалиться по делам. На нём красовался давешний костюм для верховой езды, в руках он держал свой неизменный атрибут — фиолетовую шапочку.

— Хорошо. Где пёс? — поинтересовался Лаэрт.

— Скулить начал с самого утра, во двор попросился. Я его выпустил, — ответил Кретт, — иначе он бы всё здесь загадил.

Больше Лаэрт вопросов не задавал и, прихрамывая, направился в столовую. Тэгрем нахмурился.

«Как же он с больной ногой на коня лезть собрался?» — задал он себе мысленно вопрос.

Ответа он не ждал. Ему было всё равно, даже если Лаэрт распорет себе брюхо. Но и в этом случае тот наверняка запихнёт внутренности в живот и уйдёт по делам.

Бриккарды направились следом за хозяином. Они старательно делали вид, что вчерашнего разговора не было.

Анде не знал, что надумал сын. Он подивился расторопности Кретта. Свежая льняная скатерть была застелена на столе, приборы — аккуратно расставлены. За вкусные запахи захотелось отдать должное повару.

«Опять красное!» — Тэгрем вздохнул, отодвинул стул и сел за стол.

— Мне не нужно, — дал понять он Кретту, чтобы тот не наливал вино.

Гравс удивлённо посмотрел на Тэгрема и цокнул языком, но лишних вопросов задавать не стал. И без того было понятно, что предложение хозяина обидело Бриккардов.

Зато от завтрака Тэгрем отказываться не стал. Курятина с молочным соусом оказалась нежной и сочной, но кое-чего не хватало.

— Белого вина бы! — Тэгрем не смог не уколоть и, прищурив глаза, уставился на Лаэрта.

Тот отложил вилку и неожиданно для всех улыбнулся.

— Понял намёк. Вынужден разочаровать ещё раз. По крайней мере, вам не грозит опьянение, не так ли?

Пусть в словах звучала язвительная нотка, но улыбка украсила угрюмое лицо. Вокруг глаз разбегались лучики морщин, зубы немного неровные, но здоровые.

Тэгрем подивился, как эмоции могли развеять мрачность. Ему даже не захотелось отвечать колкостью, и он решился поделиться мыслями:

— Кстати, у меня была целая ночь, чтобы обдумать предложение. Я впустую времени не терял и решил согласиться.

Улыбка с лица Лаэрта пропала. Он не поверил ушам. Ещё вчера Тэгрем оскорбился, узнав, что стал товаром, а сегодня был готов на сделку.

Кашель Анде Бриккарда прервал повисшую тишину. Тэгрем похлопал отца по спине.

— Ты что, — запричитал тот, прокашлявшись, — ты что надумал? Ты позо… — новый приступ не позволил договорить.

— Я хорошо подумал и решил, что так будет для нас лучше, — уклончиво ответил Тэгрем и повернулся к Лаэрту: — Предложение остаётся в силе?

Свист помешал ответить. Гравс хрюкнул от смеха.

— Дела-а! Счастливчик вы, господин Лаэрт, если у него встаёт, конечно.

— Гравс! — Лаэрт побагровел не то от злости, не то от стыда.

— Надеюсь, мне не придётся снимать штаны, чтобы это доказать, — спокойно ответил Тэгрем.

— Боги, позор на мои седины. За что мне всё это? — запричитал Анде. Лицо побледнело, казалось, его вот-вот хватит удар.

— Тише! — Лаэрт встал и обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом, затем красноречиво взглянул на Кретта, который прислушался к занятному разговору. Тот вздохнул и покинул столовую. Лаэрт повернулся к Анде: — Господин Бриккард, возможно, моё предложение оказалось слишком, мягко говоря, необычным, но всё из-за того, что я высказался прямо, без лживых намёков. Очень рад, что ваш сын это понял. Я не собираюсь его запирать в клетке, морить голодом или истязать. Я всего лишь хочу… Я вчера озвучил, что именно я хочу, не более.

Анде было плевать. Он был готов умереть — да что угодно сделать, лишь бы не слышать всего этого. Тэгрем положил ладонь на плечо отца.

— Я бы всё равно не связал себя узами брака по доброй воле, и тебе об этом прекрасно известно, — «утешил» он. — Кстати, что собираетесь делать, когда договор будет выполнен? — этот вопрос был задан Лаэрту.

Тот задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Развод, что же ещё? — недолго думая, выдал он очевидный ответ.

— …и слухи, что Бриккард бросил стареющего винодела, — встрял Анде. — Нет, сын, я на такое не согласен, лучше по миру идти.

Тэгрем вздохнул. Стараниями Ноэра Шамарта по Босттвиду ходили сплетни, что он бросил юного Тэрре, причём правдивые.

— Слухами больше, слухами меньше. Я давно вырос и могу — слава богам — принимать решения. И не нужно мне говорить, что никто никогда не искал в браках выгоду — не поверю. Испокон веков так было, так всегда будет.

Аппетит Анде был испорчен, зато Тэгрему захотелось есть. Лаэрт слабо улыбнулся и сделал глоток сухого вина — маленький, чтобы не опьянеть, символический, в честь выгодной сделки.

— Я рад, что вы смотрите правде в лицо и не пускаете пыль в глаза, — похвалил он, отставил бокал и поднялся. — Идём, Гравс, дела сами себя не решат, а лентяев понукать нужно. — Управляющий неохотно поднялся и скривил лицо. Лаэрт уже у двери развернулся и добавил: — Пышное празднество мне ни к чему, но попрошу вас переговорить со жрецами — мне некогда наезжать в Босттвид — и назначить дату, ну и, конечно, сообщить мне. Я приеду, как только получу письмо.

С этими словами он покинул столовую.

Анде сидел, опустив голову. Тэгрем молча дождался, пока за Гравсом не закроется дверь, после положил ладонь на плечо отца и тихо произнёс:

— Чему же ты не рад? Твой сын больше не будет холостым. Не этого ли ты хотел?

— Да ну тебя! — Анде дёрнул плечом и смахнул руку. — Хотел, но чтобы было всё не так… постыдно!

Тэгрем хохотнул.

— Поверь, союз с Тэрре Шамартом был бы не менее постыдным, срам не такой… явный, — отпарировал он.

Анде от этого было не легче, хотя в душе он понимал — сын прав. Во всяком случае, Лаэрт прямолинеен, в нём нет фальши, присущей Шамартам.

Как знать? Может, так лучше.

— «Назначьте дату и пришлите весть!» — передразнил Тэгрем Лаэрта. — Вот и вся нежность чувств, — тихо засмеялся он и замолчал, когда дверь открылась. — Не думал, что найду вторую половинку, тем более — так.

Анде тяжело вздохнул, но не ответил. При Кретте не хотелось обсуждать личное, и Бриккарды взялись за приборы и дружно принялись доедать остывший завтрак.


	4. Дешёвое кислое пойло

Лаэрт не любил большие города, в том числе и Босттвид, шумный, пыльный, полный крикливых детей, воров, нищих и зазывал-торговцев. Именно поэтому он постарался появиться непосредственно к церемонии, чтобы уже днём отправиться восвояси.

Лицо скривилось, когда донеслась брань зеваки, который едва успел отпрыгнуть от колёс двуколки и уронил корзину с морковью. Овощи рассыпались по мостовой.

Совершенно непонятно, чем могла помочь неприличная ругань, но Лаэрту было наплевать на злословившего тощего, неопрятно одетого горожанина из Торгового района.

Ещё и дети норовили угодить под колёса, отчего кучеру пришлось несколько раз резко придержать поводья.

— Куда смотрят ваши родители? — выругался Лаэрт.

Малышам было всё равно. Один из наглецов показал язык, за что получил замечание о невоспитанности.

Кучер тронул поводья, и двуколка продолжила путь.

У ворот, ведущих в Верхний квартал, пришлось остановиться. Лаэрт с немалым трудом вышел. Ноги затекли за долгую дорогу, ступни неприятно покалывало, хотя туфли из мягкой коричневой кожи как нельзя лучше подходили для такого путешествия.

— Сегодня после полудня, — отдал он распоряжение. Кучер кивнул и молча проводил взглядом. Лаэрт направился к воротам.

Пришлось потратить время, чтобы дать понять страже, что Лаэрт — тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Окончательно убедило приглашение, написанное Анде Бриккардом.

— Ну поздравляю! — Стражник оценил дорогую дорожную одежду и золотой перстень с рубином.

— Спасибо, — ответил вежливостью Лаэрт и ступил на выложенную булыжником мостовую.

Верхний квартал разительно отличался от низов. Редкие прохожие прогуливались по дороге, мирно беседовали и не обращали никакого внимания на новоприбывшего.

«Мне что, придётся докучать кому-то, чтобы выяснить, где поселились эти клятые Бриккарды?» — подосадовал Лаэрт и оглянулся.

Злился он зря. Со скамьи, стоявшей у высокой изгороди, поднялся Тэгрем и направился к нему.

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж решил, ты либо не получил письмо, либо передумал. И то, и другое меня бы не расстроило, признаюсь честно, — «поприветствовал» он.

— Не дождётесь, то есть доброе утро, — парировал Лаэрт. — Я обещания без причины не нарушаю.

— Я заметил! — Тэгрем пошёл вперёд. И остановился. — Возьми меня под руку, что ли.

— Ещё чего! — возмутился Лаэрт и посмотрел в ту сторону, куда был направлен взгляд наречённого. «Вот оно что. Наверняка его бывший любовник!» — догадался он, когда разглядел мирно прогуливавшегося паренька в зелёном берете, но под руку не взял и добавил: — Это неприлично.

Тэгрем нахмурился.

— Мы почти связаны узами брака, а ты — «неприлично»! — передразнил он.

Лаэрт не собирался идти на уступки. Тэгрем развернулся и направился к железной калитке, преграждавшей путь к довольно большому дому из серого камня с витражными окнами.

«Что за тяга к цветным стёклам?» — задумался Лаэрт.

Тэгрем отворил калитку.

— Прошу!

Лаэрт вошёл во дворик, засаженный кустами роз. Листья уже начали опадать, шипастые ветки оголились. Отчего-то не появилось сомнений, что розы — белые во время цветения. Нужно было отдать должное Бриккардам за аккуратно подстриженные кусты.

Тэгрем, по своему обыкновению, нарядился в кремовый камлотовый сюртук и короткие бежевые штаны, которые облегали ноги так, что создавалось впечатление, будто на них ничего не было. Лаэрт не понимал нынешнюю моду, в частности, неудобную одежду.

Зато оценил, насколько ноги мускулистые и ровные.

Входная дверь открылась, навстречу высыпали дети. Они наперебой защебетали, иные с неприкрытым любопытством принялись разглядывать винодела. Один, самый маленький, осмелел и дотронулся до рюши на белоснежном рукаве. Лаэрт отпрянул. Ему не хотелось испачкаться. Хватило того, что из-за неблизкой дороги костюм измялся.

— Ступайте в дом! — прикрикнул Тэгрем. Малыши развернулись и послушно пошли.

— Это все ваши? — поинтересовался Лаэрт.

— Наши. Точнее, трое — моего отца, остальные двое — старшие племянники.

— Сколько же всех вас?

— Нас у отца шестеро. Трое — у моего брата. Впрочем, отставить глупые вопросы. Скоро ты сам со всеми познакомишься.

В этом был Тэгрем — бывший легионер. Лаэрт только сейчас обратил внимание на его выправку.

В животе заурчало.

— Долго ещё ждать? — уточнил он.

— До полудня.

— Отлично. Успею привести себя в порядок.

Тэгрем вздохнул. Наверняка Лаэрт постарается прилизать торчавшие волосы — сделать то, что не нужно. Именно непослушные пряди делали лицо не таким угрюмым, живым. Ещё и шапочка, которую отчего-то так любили виноделы…

Тэгрем поймал себя на том, что разглядывает чужое лицо. Лаэрт ответил взаимностью и оценил нарядную, пусть и не слишком дорогую одежду, довольно скромную для такого торжества.

— Тэ-эгрем! — раздался зов, и на порог вышел невысокий немолодой человек. — А, приехали. Очень рад, — он улыбнулся, — что вы не передумали.

Лаэрт с плохо скрываемым любопытством уставился на незнакомое лицо, в чьих чертах угадывалась схожесть с Тэгремом.

«Похож на обоих родителей одновременно», — решил он.

— Гилли Бриккард! — Имя подтвердило догадку. Осталось только поразмышлять, как Гилли сохранил в своём возрасте, с такой оравой детей, стройность. Со спины его легко принять за юношу, если прикрыть седые волосы головным убором.

— Очень приятно! — Лаэрт почтительно склонил голову.

Улыбка пропала. Гилли было неприятно видеть не слишком молодого винодела рядом с сыном.

— Прошу! — Он отошёл от двери и пригласил в дом.

Лаэрт ожидал много света внутри. Ожидания подтвердились. Почти. Паркет заметно потемнел от времени, ковры износились. Бриккарды терпели нужду и не могли позволить себе сменить доски, не говоря уже о восточных коврах. Но нужно было им отдать должное — в доме царила чистота. Крики носившихся детей и вовсе делали отнюдь не богатую обстановку живой.

Лаэрт почувствовал себя дома — настолько уютно здесь оказалось. Вспомнилось детство — пусть в небогатой семье, однако было время, когда они с братом почти не расставались, всю работу делали вместе — садились за стол и учились писать. Даже спать ложились в одно время, ходили на окраину деревни, чтобы наполнить вёдра водой. Разве что пололи сорняки, заполонившие сухую каменистую почву, по очереди, чтобы дать друг другу отдохнуть.

«Ну и что теперь, братец? Мы с тобой более чем чужие друг другу!» — пригорюнился Лаэрт.

Многочисленная семья дала понять, насколько он одинок. Лаэрт снял сюртук и шапочку, после протянул Гилли. Тот бережно повесил одежду на крючок.

Лаэрт узнал Дэрму по сходству с Анде. Младший брат Тэгрема, отрок, готовый вот-вот вступить во взрослую жизнь омега, будто списали с Гилли. Имена детей не запомнились, да и ни к чему они были тому, кто собрался сразу же уехать после того, как всё закончится.

— Так вот он, твой избранник! — Стоявший рядом с Дэрму омега с младенцем на руках усмехнулся. — То-то я гадал, Тэгрем, с чего вдруг ты зарёкся обзаводиться семьёй. Оказалось, любишь… постарше!

Дэрму толкнул болтуна локтем в бок, чтобы заткнулся и не говорил ерунды.

«Не всех посвятили в тайну скоропалительного брака», — догадался Лаэрт. Ему было не по себе оттого, что он почувствовал себя старым.

— Потому выбрал, что те, кто «постарше», как правило, на порядок умнее, — не смог он удержаться, чтобы не съязвить в ответ.

Рыжеволосый избранник Дэрму был молод. Он покраснел так, что веснушки исчезли с лица. Он было открыл рот, чтобы ответить наглецу, но новый тычок в бок заставил замолчать.

— Ладно, хватит. Гостю нужно позавтракать и привести себя в порядок! — Гилли заметно разыгрывал гостеприимного хозяина, но Лаэрт чувствовал неприязнь.

Все направились в сторону столовой. Анде открыл створки двери.

Стол уже был накрыт. Лаэрт так проголодался, что согласился бы и на остывшую еду, даже на простой кусок хлеба с маслом. Он терпеливо дождался, пока все не рассядутся, чтобы занять свободное место.

Слуг у Бриккардов не было. Многочисленные жильцы с лихвой управлялись с бытом, будь то готовка или уборка. Графин с красным вином порадовал. Значит, подарок вовремя доставили.

Все по очереди подошли к чану с водой и окунули руки. Лаэрт последовал их примеру. Свежее полотенце, которое сунул в руки кто-то из детей, заметно обрадовало.

Все расселись.

Завтрак оказался скромным, печёный картофель — горячим и вкусным, мясо — жёстким. Но главное — не подгоревшим. Лаэрт охотно пригубил вино — своё, родное — и отметил, что бокал Тэгрема пуст. Тот упорно отказывался от красного.

Первым нарушил тишину Гилли.

— Расскажете, как вы всего этого… — он указал на графин, — добились?

— Охотно, — решился Лаэрт, чтобы — боги, упаси! — никто не решил, что он в ранней юности продался. — Мои родители умерли, и мы с братом остались одни. Тогда-то впервые поссорились. Он всегда мечтал жить в Босттвиде, я же тяготел к селу. Чтобы прекратить глупые раздоры, мы решили продать дом и небольшие земли, что к нему прилегали. Пэрреты — знаете их? — как раз решили выстроить имение близ нашей деревни. — Гилли кивнул. Он помнил Пэрретов — знатную семью, у которой детей было вдвое больше, чем сейчас у Бриккардов; ту, которой было тесно в Босттвиде. — Мой брат перебрался в город и снял дом. Я же купил небольшой участок земли, на который и желающих толком не было, потому что на почве почти ничего не росло. Кроме винограда. Я это понял.

— Как? — уточнил Гилли.

Лаэрт пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, в крови ли это у меня или в памяти отложились рассказы отца. Мой дедушка был виноделом — там, в Старом Свете. Он пытался воспитать сына под стать себе, но ничего из этого не вышло. Зато у меня получилось.

Лаэрт улыбнулся, вспомнив, как виноград, выросший из крохотной лозы, дал первые ягоды. Потраченные на постройку крохотного деревянного домика сбережения, который сейчас служил сараем, почти подошли к концу, когда виноград созрел. Тогда-то Лаэрт и повёз его в родную деревню — туда, где работал в таверне, выстроенной теми же Пэрретами, чтобы продать.

«Да ты дурак юный. Знаешь, какое вино из него выйдет?» — опешил тогда Нис, бывший сосед, пропойца, когда Лаэрт разносил спиртное и подавал еду, терпел приставания и осаждал похотливых пьяниц.

Лаэрта осенило. Времени едва хватало, чтобы лечь и выспаться. Днём он возился с виноградником, а вечером шёл работать, но идея получить вино не давала покоя. И он решился…

— Вот как? Как Пэрреты потерпели подобное? — не унимался недоверчивый Гилли.

— Им это было на руку. Местным пьяницам только спиртное подавай. Невыгодно выходило — возить откуда-то, когда рядом есть какая-никакая винодельня. Кстати, они мне помогли с её постройкой, — похвастался Лаэрт. — Они посоветовали отвезти вино в Босттвид на «пьяный» день. Пусть местные не оценили, зато господин Варрай из Ревеи заметил и купил бочонок.

Лаэрт понимал — немалую роль сыграло везение и то, что он прислушивался к добрым советам. Нис, одинокий пьяница, охотно помогал, хотя то и дело улучал момент, чтобы налакаться дармовой выпивки. Этого Лаэрт никогда не спускал с рук и то и дело его отчитывал.

«Молодой, привлекательный. Когда успеваешь трахаться, а?» — пьяно шутил Нис и смеялся в ответ на выпады.

Лаэрт молчал. Он не собирался отчитываться о личной жизни постороннему. Он вообще всё личное держал под крепким замком.

— Однажды виноград уродился как никогда. Тогда-то появились деньги, чтобы купить ещё один участок, прилегавший к винограднику. К сожалению, Нис умер от пьянки. Я уже к тому времени смог платить людям, да и племянник его, Гравс, появился. Он до сих пор со мной, уже десять лет как.

Дэрму присвистнул.

— Сколько же вам лет?

Лаэрт замялся. Он всегда забывал свой возраст.

— Сейчас… Мне было пятнадцать, когда умерли родители. Той весной я купил земли и посадил виноград. Спустя четыре года я собрал первый урожай. Семь лет со мной работал Нис… Тридцать шесть…

Тэгрем опешил. Он не думал, что разница между ним и Лаэртом — целый десяток лет.

Гилли уставился в тарелку. Есть больше не хотелось. То и дело у Лаэрта находились покровители — те, кто помогал, хотя бы тот же пьяница, Пэрреты, Варрай из Ревеи, которому понравилось вино тогда наверняка миловидного в юности паренька.

«Понятно. В юности покупали его, а теперь он так же поступает с моим сыном. Постарел, стал никому не нужен и решил отхватить молоденького мужа!» — разозлился Гилли, но ничего не смог поделать. Тэгрем упрямством пошёл в Анде и настоял на скоропалительном браке.

Все замолчали. Тэгрем посмотрел на Лаэрта, чьё лицо уже не было угрюмым, как обычно, и увидел того паренька, каким тот был много лет назад.

— Пора, — решил Анде, — иначе болтовня продлится до вечера, и мы не успеем в храм. Что ж, возможно, хорошо, что моему сыну достался столь… опытный…

Лаэрту не понравился намёк. Он был отнюдь не юнцом и понимал, что имел в виду старший Бриккард. Тот считал, что он ничем не лучше одного из обывателей «Апогея Пути».

«Ну и пусть. Мне всё равно. Главное — покончить с этой нелепостью и вернуться домой!» — мысленно подосадовал Лаэрт, но вслух спросил:

— Хотя бы умыть лицо и почистить одежду от дорожной пыли я могу?

Тэгрем усмехнулся. Он не заметил ни на сюртуке, ни на штанах никакой пыли. Даже мягкие кожаные туфли чистые, словно и не было на улицах грязи. Дни в последнее время стояли солнечные.

— Конечно, я провожу в уборную! — Гилли поднялся и направился к выходу. Ему пришлось дождаться, пока гость не доковыляет. — Что с ногой?

— Упал с лошади. Перелом сросся, но хромота на всю жизнь осталась, — пояснил Лаэрт.

Уборная, как водилось, находилась под лестницей. Лаэрт плеснул воду в лицо и попытался пригладить волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста. Ему стало неуютно в доме Бриккардов из-за чужой подозрительности, сомнений в честности. Как бы то ни было, доказывать что-либо он не собирался.

«Немудрено, у людей моего возраста весьма богатое прошлое», — подумалось ему.

Прошлое и было богатым. На словах всё выходило куда легче. Случалось, что виноградники поражала болезнь, и Лаэрт терял половину урожая. Порой вместо вина выходила кислятина, которую пить невозможно. Ещё и старший брат откровенно завидовал младшему…

«Ведь он знал о сегодняшнем дне, знал, но не пришёл», — огорчился Лаэрт. Он писал, надеялся на встречу, которая, увы, не состоялась.

От этого он почувствовал себя ещё более одиноким.

Лаэрт покинул уборную и направился к ожидавшим его Бриккардам, после снял сюртук с вешалки. Возиться с одеждой не пришлось, только снять колючку, невесть как попавшую на рукав.

— У вас хороший вкус, — заметил Гилли. — Хотя с таким цветом волос, кожи и глаз пойдёт любая одежда. Разве что эти туфли… несколько устарели.

Лаэрт покосился на обувь с закруглёнными носами.

— Я не могу позволить себе носить неудобную обувь. Нога! — пояснил он.

Лодыжка разболелась.

— Сколько можно болтать? Бери меня под руку — и вперёд. Жрецы не будут нас ждать до вечера! — разозлился Тэгрем.

Ему не терпелось со всем этим покончить.

 

*** 

Лаэрт никогда не был образцовым верующим. Не то чтобы он не чтил Четверых, но времени не хватало на поездку в Босттвид, да и не хотелось.

Он ожидал куда большей роскоши от храма. Внутри оказалось довольно темно. Стены из тёмного камня словно забрали тепло, отчего царила не то что прохлада, а холод. Впечатлили разве что огоньки, летавшие под сводами потолка, и алтарь, застеленный белой тканью.

Четверо жрецов, включая Верховного — толстяка, одетого в серую мантию — ожидали посетителей.

Бриккарды, исключая Тэгрема, ушли в правый угол. Левый остался пуст.

— В стенах Четырёх мы рады приветствовать вас! — Лаэрт не понял, кто из жрецов это произнёс. Лица были закрыты капюшонами. — Но ошибочка вышла: родные каждой стороны должны разойтись по разным углам.

Лаэрт сглотнул.

— Прошу прощения, но у меня нет родных, — пояснил он.

— Вот как? — Живот толстяка колыхнулся. Стало понятно, кто именно говорил. — Странно, но…

— Недавно брачевалась парочка, так к ним вообще никто не пришёл, — перебил маленький жрец, судя по голосу, простуженный, одетый в серую с зелёными вставками мантию. — Бывает и так.

— Прошу не перебивать Верховного, — сделал замечание толстяк. — И запомнить: нет такого слова — «брачевалась». Прошу, подойдите к нам.

Тэгрем и Лаэрт приблизились к алтарю. Обоим было неуютно от пристальных взглядов четырёх пар глаз, буравивших насквозь из-под капюшонов. Раздался плач малыша. Пришлось терпеливо дождаться, пока Бриккарды, включая детей, успокоят младенца.

Когда воцарилась долгожданная тишина, Верховный жрец начал:

— Волею Четверых мы рады стать посредниками в создании новой семьи — вашей, господин Бриккард, и вашей, господин Лаэрт. Вы по доброй воле пришли в этот храм… — Тэгрему хотелось зевнуть. Даже терпеливый Лаэрт озирался по сторонам, лишь бы не слушать длинную речь. Даже разревевшийся младенец не смог на этот раз перебить. — Прошу, положите руки на алтарь, — обратился жрец к Тэгрему. Тот охотно послушался и положил ладони на белый бархат. — Теперь вы, — приказано Лаэрту. — Не так. Руку на руку. — Ладонь оказалась почти горячей, что было странно в таком холоде. Тэгрем упивался неожиданным теплом. — Теперь ваша задача — соединить судьбы. Не тушуйтесь! — обратился жрец к маленькому послушнику, судя по серо-зелёной одежде, служившему Сивали.

Тот воздел руки над алтарём. Ещё мгновение — и ладони парочки пронзила резкая боль. Лаэрт не смог сдержать стон — появилось ощущение, словно в запястье воткнули большую толстую иглу.

— Ну вот и всё, — сипло произнёс жрец Сивали. — У вас что, первый раз? — удивился он. — Это в вашем-то возрасте? Вы никогда не разводились? Тогда сочувствую. Разрывать связь намного больнее. Как правило, потом руками пошевелить невозможно.

Лаэрту стало неприятно. Снова намёк на возраст.

— Прекратить вопросы не по делу! — выпалил толстяк. — Впервые или нет, это никого не касается. — Он повернулся к паре. — Всё закончилось. Можете быть свободны. И счастья вам!

— А поцеловаться? — не унимался молоденький, судя по нелепым вопросам, жрец.

— Это вовсе не обязательно, — ответил Верховный жрец. — Впереди ещё брачное ложе.

Лаэрт вздрогнул. Ему не хотелось укладываться в одну постель с Тэгремом — с тем, с кем связывали деловые отношения.

«Развод ещё больнее», — пригорюнился он.

— Я бы посмотрел, — не унимался шальной служитель Сивали. — Хотя смотреть, скорее всего, будет не на что.

От чужих взглядов не укрылся тычок в бок до этого молчавшего жреца в светло-серой мантии.

«Жрец или нет, но он много себе позволяет. Как же вы, боги, избираете таких наглецов?» — подумалось Лаэрту.

Боги молчали, а он развернулся и, не дожидаясь Тэгрема, поплёлся к выходу.

Ни Лаэрт, ни Бриккарды не видели, как жрец Янерра покачал головой.

— Это хуже всего. Даже сочетать браком бывшего служителя храма с менестрелем было не так противно. Хотя на брачном ложе они побывали задолго до того, как решились связать судьбы, но покинули храм довольные и счастливые, — произнёс он. — Я думал, хуже этого быть не может.

— Почему? Я был рад, — возразил жрец Сивали, — потому что менестрель был моим соседом. Но и тебя понимаю. Сочетать браком родного отца невесть с кем — то ещё занятие.

— Не отец он мне! — буркнул его собеседник.

Толстяк ударил кулаком по столу.

— В храме столько дел, а вы нашли время на ненужную болтовню. Тид, ступай в сад. Листья сами себя не уберут. Дадо, твоё место в лазарете и нигде больше!

Жрецы разошлись.

 

*** 

Лаэрт допустил ошибку, когда решил, что мнение Тэгрема ничего не значит. Тот наотрез отказался покинуть Босттвид.

— Ты решил, что вот так уеду и не проведу здесь ночь? В месте, где вырос и появлюсь ещё не скоро?! — выругался тот.

— В таком случае можешь появиться позже, — отпарировал Лаэрт. — Я не горел желанием оставаться и сейчас не горю. Мои лоботрясы наверняка бездельничают, а виноград — киснет в кадках!

Тэгрему было наплевать на чужой виноград. Он не мог позволить себе окончательно втоптать имя Бриккардов в грязь. Наверняка Шамарты обрадуются, когда узнают, что новобрачные разбежались и даже не дождались брачной ночи.

— Не уедешь. Я напомнил твоему кучеру, что мы — семья, и отпустил его с миром. Завтра сам отвезу тебя на твои виноградники. — Тэгрем ехидно усмехнулся, заметив, как перекосилось лицо Лаэрта. — Можешь отдохнуть на этой кровати, — похлопал по бежевому покрывалу, — потому что сегодня я тебе спать не дам. Чем раньше ты получишь желаемое, тем скорее мы разбежимся.

Настроение Лаэрта окончательно испортилось. Тэгрем сегодня собирался взять его — тот, кого он не представлял с ним в одной постели. Не осталось сомнений, что будет неприятно, мерзко — настолько, что после захочется отмыться.

Не могло быть иначе с тем, кто, едва связав себя узами брака, затеял ссору.

— Действительно, чем раньше всё закончится, тем скорее разбежимся, — спокойно повторил Лаэрт. — Одно ты задержал — моё обещание. Уже сегодня я прислал бы часть бочонков, а так…

— Подождёт. Идём к остальным. Хорошо, если они решат, что мы не дождались ночи, — съязвил Тэгрем. — Хотя в моей семье никогда не было дураков.

Лаэрт потеребил рукав белоснежной рубашки — куда более белой, чем стены маленькой скромной комнаты Тэгрема, обставленной нехитрой мебелью. С остальными Бриккардами не хотелось общаться, не хотелось отвечать на вопросы, в том числе и личные.

Раздалась музыка.

— Менестрель уже здесь, — пояснил Тэгрем. — Идём.

Лаэрт поднялся со стула и поковылял следом за мужем. Нога болела.

«Дождь будет. Даже лучше, что я остался. Не простужусь в открытой двуколке», — утешил он себя.

Осталось дождаться вечера.

Лаэрту ещё потому было неуютно в доме, что он любил мрачность. Светлые тона приводили его в уныние. Лучи, просачивавшиеся через цветные витражи, окрашивали стены в радужные оттенки. Только ступеньки сколочены из тёмных досок.

Лаэрт замер на лестнице, когда увидел пресловутого «замечательного», со слов Тэгрема, менестреля.

«Разве одевался бы гений столь безвкусно?» — подумалось ему.

Палевый берет, украшенный большим страусиным пером, совершенно не сочетался с синим сюртуком, заметно широким в плечах, русые кудри торчали во все стороны. Но больше всех повергла в уныние обувь — остроносые туфли, расшитые красной нитью. Музыканту нужно было отдать должное за одно — чистую одежду без дыр и заплат. Сложилось впечатление, что он сгрёб в охапку первые попавшиеся вещи и нацепил на себя.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Тэгрем.

— Ничего. Иду, — спокойно ответил Лаэрт.

Ему не хотелось ни есть, ни слушать музыку. Вдобавок менестрель настраивал инструмент.

Тэгрем подошёл так близко, что Лаэрт почувствовал его дыхание — чистое, без примеси алкоголя.

— А всё же?

Лаэрт некоторое время молчал и смотрел на мужа снизу вверх.

— Я не думал, что вы настолько обеднели, что взяли первого встречного, кто играет за подаяние!

Струны вздрогнули и замолчали. Музыкант поднял голову и уставился на Лаэрта полным незаслуженной обиды взглядом. Его рот скривился.

— Вы ошиблись, — возразил он, — причём очень сильно. Прежде чем говорить подобное, советую послушать и тогда решать, стою я потраченных денег или нет! — едва не сорвался он на крик, после тихо добавил: — Прошу прощения, я в последнее время несколько не сдержан и зря обижаюсь на людей.

Тэгрем подошёл к нему.

— Вам не за что просить прощения, потому что вы правы. Господин Лаэрт не знаком с вами и по собственной… — он хотел добавить «глупости», — незнанию делает поспешные выводы.

Лаэрт сжал губы. Он прекрасно понял, что хотел сказать Тэгрем. Менестрель продолжил возню.

— Возможно. Лютнистов нынче много, на каждом шагу по лютнисту.

Перо на берете музыканта колыхнулось.

— Да, лютнистов много, но на мандолине играю только я в Босттвиде. Ну ещё и мастер Мартиш играл. Слушали его когда-нибудь? Он мой учитель! — Менестрель улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ровные мелкие зубы.

Только сейчас Лаэрт понял, отчего музыкант нацепил на себя просторную одежду. Под широкой палевой, в тон берету, рубашкой был заметен живот, который появился отнюдь не из-за любви поесть.

— Если и слышал, то не вспомню. Куда там, спустя столько лет-то? — Язвить больше не хотелось. Лаэрт прошёл к софе, стоявшей в гостиной, и уселся в ожидании музыки.

 

***

Даже Лаэрту было не жалко монет. Бриккарды не ошиблись с выбором и пригласили не невесть кого. Менестрель и ни разу не сфальшивил. Ещё и голос, звонкий, переливчатый… И наплевать, что надето. Даже если бы музыкант оказался абсолютно голым, то это не убило бы желание его послушать ещё раз.

Лаэрт любил красивые баллады. В «Грозди» менестрели никогда не появлялись, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться редкими выездами в город по делам.

— Этого много, — удивился музыкант, — я не могу столько…

— Будете скромничать — не видать вам хорошей одежды, по которой, собственно, и встречают, — перебил Лаэрт. — Вы достойны большего, чем тряпки, которые только годятся, чтобы мыть пол.

Музыкант улыбнулся в ответ.

— Будь по-вашему, хотя никто не жаловался на мой внешний вид.

— Какая разница, что надето? Главное, чтобы на него, голого, было приятно взглянуть! — вмешался изрядно выпивший Дэрму и положил руку на плечо менестреля. — Эк, занесло вас к нам не вовремя. Уже… «посмотрели», — он пьяно хохотнул, — а жаль, я бы тоже «посмотрел».

Тэгрем нахмурился и взял брата за руку, чтобы — боги, упаси! — не вспыхнула ссора. Дэрму остался похотливым, за что получал упрёки и справедливые обвинения в неверности.

Лаэрт проводил взглядом уходившего менестреля. Дверь открылась. Только сейчас он заметил, что наступила ночь.

«Уже скоро!» — подумал он и сжал в руке бокал. День за музыкой, вкусной едой и вином пролетел незаметно.

Лаэрт надеялся, что Тэгрем напьётся и уснёт, но тот был трезв.

— Вода скоро нагреется. — Лёгок на помине. — Можешь вымыться перед сном.

— Но у меня нет свежей одежды, — вяло оправдался Лаэрт.

— Зачем она тебе? — Горячее дыхание обдало ухо. — Или ты одетым собрался со мной лечь? — Тэгрем хохотнул.

Лаэрт покраснел. Он был слишком худым — настолько, что легко сосчитать рёбра, ещё и уродливая лодыжка…

— Ладно, — со вздохом согласился он.

 

***

Даже выпитое вино не помогло. В камине не полыхали дрова, и комната освещалась лампадой. Лаэрт натянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Тэгрем его, спящего, не тронет.

Ожидания не оправдались. Лаэрт проснулся оттого, что кто-то погладил бедро. Он от неожиданности дёрнулся.

— Это всего лишь я, — раздался над ухом голос Тэгрема. — Ты зачем задул лампаду?

— Потому что мне не нужен свет, — сонно ответил Лаэрт. Послышался вздох.

— Ладно. Правда, я привык видеть тех, с кем ложусь, но… Ладно, — прозвучало совсем близко. Тэгрем убрал руку с бедра, провёл по животу, груди. После нащупал шею и легонько погладил кадык.

Лаэрт вздохнул. Ласки оказались приятными, отнюдь не грубыми. Тэгрем взял его за подбородок, наклонился и поцеловал.

Губы дрогнули. Лаэрт позабыл, каково это — отвечать на поцелуй, вдобавок его трогал тот человек, к которому он даже не испытывал симпатии.

Тэгрем ожидал большего пыла от того, кто наверняка познал не одного любовника за всю жизнь. Поцелуй оказался вялым, неглубоким. Лаэрт не позволил просунуть в рот язык.

Тэгрем отстранился и на ощупь погладил грудь. Искать соски ему понравилось. Он обвёл один из них пальцем, после наклонил голову и поцеловал.

Лаэрт дёрнулся так, будто его укусили.

— Т-ты… Что творишь?!

— Не любишь? Странно. Как правило, у вас очень чувствительные соски, — последовал ответ.

Как хотелось плюнуть на всё, повернуться на бок и уснуть! Как назло, член не послушался хозяина и колом стоял, что немудрено: Тэгрем не собирался делиться тем, как некоторое время лежал рядом со спящим Лаэртом, уткнувшись носом в макушку, и вдыхал приятный терпкий запах, чувствовал, как ноздри щекочут жёсткие волосы.

Неожиданно Лаэрт перевернулся на живот.

— Спина, значит, — догадался Тэгрем и легонько провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника снизу вверх, одну за другой погладил выпиравшие лопатки.

— Я предпочитаю… сразу, — признался Лаэрт.

Тэгрем убрал руку и скривился, словно выпил дешёвое кислое пойло. Пусть его нельзя было назвать блудливым, но он унаследовал от отца любовь к ласкам, ему нравилось, когда любовник сам раздвигал ноги и приглашал войти в горячую, сочившуюся смазкой плоть.

— Уверен? — уточнил он.

— Более чем.

Тэгрем вздохнул и одну за другой погладил ягодицы, после раздвинул их.

Ему стало понятно — Лаэрт отнюдь не страстный, скорее холодный и бесчувственный. Зад был сухим, не готовым к соитию.

И тесным. Палец едва вошёл в тугую плоть. Тэгрем замер. Он не любил причинять боль, поэтому терпеливо дожидался, пока Лаэрт не расслабится. Свободной рукой он погладил поясницу, затем спину между лопатками, надеясь хоть так вызвать отклик.

Не скоро усилия дали плоды, да и терпкий запах стал ненамного сильнее, появилась кислинка, которую учуял Тэгрем тогда, когда прижимал Лаэрта к столу.

Казалось, тот тогда был более живым, чем сейчас. Тэгрем просунул палец глубже, стараясь расслабить любовника для последующего соития. Тот не пошевелился, лишь шумно задышал.

Если бы не желание угомонить плоть... У Тэгрема давно никого не было, собственная рука изрядно надоела, чтобы отказываться даже от такого нелепого соития. Хотелось спросить: «Ты не уснул?» Но язвить не было желания.

— Давно… ни с кем? — уточнил Тэгрем.

— Угу! — последовал ответ.

«Значит, не уснул. Так какого пса ты словно лёд? Те, кто давно ни с кем не спали, обычно сами насаживаются на член. Я тебе настолько противен?!» — Тэгрем, уставший от возни, разозлился.

— Понял. Постараюсь быть аккуратным, — пообещал он вслух. — Но если будет больно, то не по моей вине. Ты не хочешь.

— Хочу, — возразил Лаэрт, — чтобы всё получилось.

Тэгрема перекосило. Он сомневался, что всё получится с первого раза, а это значит, что ему придётся ложиться в постель с «куском льда», как он мысленно окрестил винодела, ещё не раз и даже не два, а гораздо чаще.

Может, сегодня повезёт. Лаэрт шумно выдохнул, когда муж навалился на него, и замер, когда почувствовал горячий член между ягодицами. Он закусил губу, хотя хотелось застонать. Ему было неприятно, но не слишком больно — наверное, из-за того, что Тэгрем медленно входил, замирал, чтобы дать время привыкнуть к себе. После не выдержал и резко толкнулся.

Снова неприятно. Лаэрт зажал в кулаках простыню. Тэгрем замер.

— Не напрягайся. Ты сам себе причиняешь боль, — посоветовал он и снова толкнулся.

Лаэрт последовал его совету, отпустил злосчастную ткань и… привыкал. Привыкал к тому, что муж, почти чужой ему человек, вколачивался раз за разом в его тело, что тёплое дыхание, от которого пробегали по телу мурашки, обдавало затылок.

Лаэрт почти привык и даже расслабился. Член с лёгкостью и безболезненно входил в него, отчего захотелось поднять ягодицы и двинуться навстречу, но не смог. Тэгрем застонал и сделал последний — самый сильный — толчок.

На этом всё закончилось. Между ягодицами стало мокро не столько от собственной смазки, сколько от семени Тэгрема. Тот откатился и улёгся на спину.

Лаэрт даже сейчас не пошевелился.

Отдышавшись, Тэгрем не удержался:

— Знаешь, таких, как ты, у меня никогда ещё не было. — Он некоторое время молчал в ожидании уточнения, каких именно. — Брёвен. — Если Лаэрту было неприятно, то тот предпочёл промолчать. — Теперь я не удивлён, почему никто не хотел связываться с тобой. Наверняка любовники бросали, когда понимали, что ты не умеешь так же вскружить голову, как твоё вино. Наверняка им после тебя становилось плохо, как от дешёвого кислого пойла. Я прав?

— Угу, — коротко ответил Лаэрт, не решившисьсь доказать, что Тэгрем не прав.

— Ну вот, даже ты это признаёшь. — Тэгрему от соития не стало легче. Он пожалел, что в нужный момент не отстранился и не помог себе рукой. — С твоим-то лицом, запахом быть бы страстным, но нет же…

— Я хочу спать, — перебил Лаэрт и повернулся на бок, спиной к мужу.

Он не солгал. Почти бессонная ночь дала о себе знать. Тэгрем долго не мог сомкнуть глаз. Ему хотелось подвинуться на край кровати, но осенний ночной холод проник в комнату.

Лаэрт пошевелился и что-то пробормотал во сне, когда Тэгрем придвинулся к нему в поисках желанного тепла и крепко обнял.


	5. Глинтвейн на красном вине

Спальня находилась на солнечной стороне, и свет ярко бил в глаза. Голова отказывалась думать, хотя Тэгрем накануне ни капли не выпил. Волосы человека, уютно пристроившего голову на груди, щекотали голую кожу, и Тэгрем поднёс пальцы и пропустил между ними прядь — просто так, чтобы дать понять случайному любовнику, что он ценит подаренное ночью удовольствие.

Волосы оказались жёсткими, словно струны. Тэгрема осенило — то не случайный любовник рядом с ним. Лаэрт прижался к нему во сне, словно ребёнок к отцу в поисках защиты. Рука покоилась на груди, одна нога была закинута на бедро. Тёплое дыхание щекотало кожу.

Со стороны можно было лежавших в кровати принять за парочку влюблённых — настолько тесно те прижались друг к другу. Но только со стороны. Вспомнилось, что было ночью, и Тэгрем сглотнул слюну, враз ставшую горькой.

Хуже было только в первый раз, когда он получил упрёк от любовника за то, что не позаботился не только о том, чтобы не было последствий, но даже об удовольствии. Второе задело куда сильнее, чем первое. Бриккардам не в новинку бастарды. Одним больше, одним меньше — разницы не было. И Тэгрему, и его первому любовнику повезло. Ничего не случилось.

Тэгрем гадал, как всё было бы, знай его любовник, что стал первым. Он боялся нарваться на насмешки. Дэрму в его возрасте знал едва ли не весь «Апогей Пути», Тэгрем стеснялся собственной невинности.

Теперь ещё и эта ночь, после которой ничего, кроме неприятного осадка в душе, не осталось. Тэгрем осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Лаэрта, убрал руку с груди и сел.

Тот пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Боги, сколько же я проспал?! — Лаэрт некоторое время ошарашенно смотрел в окно, после встал с кровати. — Не-ет, мои лоботрясы наверняка распоясались и ничего не сделали!

Он позабыл о том, что в спальне не один, чем воспользовался Тэгрем и с немалым любопытством поглядел на него, голого. Если в том, что ягодицы упругие и красивые, тот не сомневался, то всё остальное немало интересовало.

Ноги Лаэрта хоть и были худые, поросшие тёмными волосками, зато не кривые, как подумал до этого Тэгрем. Широкие длинные штаны винодел скорее надевал, чтобы прикрыть заметно изуродованную левую лодыжку.

— Как тебя угораздило? — От этого вопроса Лаэрт вздрогнул, словно вспомнил, что в спальне не один. Он выпрямился и посмотрел на мужа, таращившего на него глаза. — Странно, что ты вообще ходишь, — продолжил Тэгрем.

— Хожу — и хорошо! — огрызнулся Лаэрт и замер с одеждой в руках. Тэгрем всё видел, стесняться после того, что было ночью, крайне глупо. — Был бы беден — не смог бы ходить, потому что было бы нечем заплатить жрецу. — Он через голову натянул рубашку. Та повисла до колен, к сожалению мужа, который не успел разглядеть Лаэрта спереди. — Хотя если бы не было денег, то я не свалился бы с лошади, потому что не смог бы себе позволить даже тощую полуживую клячу.

Тэгрем усмехнулся. Лаэрт остался таким же ворчуном, каким был.

— Знаешь, я до последнего был уверен, что ты ужимаешься корсетом, как многие в твоём возрасте…

Лаэрт не понял, как расценить эти слова — как похвалу или попытку задеть. Снова намёк на возраст… Вдобавок про выпирающие рёбра, позвонки и лопатки Тэгрем умолчал.

Лаэрт всегда считал, что излишняя худоба никого не красит. Стройность — да, но не такая, чтобы можно было пересчитать рёбра, не ощупав грудную клетку.

— Хватит, — прервал он разговор и повернул голову к мужу.

Тэгрем откинул одеяло и поднялся с кровати. Солнечные лучи успели согреть комнату, и не пришлось, зябко ёжась, искать халат.

Лаэрт поймал себя на том, что бесстыдно таращится на голого мужа. Он взял в руки штаны и сел на кровать спиной к Тэгрему, чтобы не видеть пусть и худощавое, но стройное тело; пах, поросший русыми волосками и член, в покое довольно небольшой — настолько, что не верилось, что тот мог глубоко входить в плоть раз за разом ночью.

Лаэрт отвернулся и потянулся за подштанниками, но не надел, а замер с ними в руках.

Зашелестела ткань. Тэгрем надел халат прямо на голое тело, запахнулся и вышел. Дверь негромко хлопнула, и Лаэрт остался в одиночестве. Он поймал себя на мысли, что словно ничего и не было ночью. Удовольствия он не испытал, но главное — отвращение не появилось. Он сомневался, что в эту ночь всё получилось, поэтому можно повторить ещё не раз без чувства брезгливости и желания отмыться, когда всё случится.

Тэгрем ушёл, но осталось ощущение, что он рядом, и Лаэрт понял почему, когда опустил голову и принюхался. Так и есть. К его собственному запаху примешался запах мужа — доказательство того, что было ночью. Вымыться не было времени, поэтому, придётся терпеть колкости такого незаменимого, но язвительного управляющего. Гравс не сможет не воспользоваться моментом, чтобы не попытаться выведать, как всё произошло.

Лаэрт прикрикнет на управляющего и заставит замолчать.

Но было бы куда легче ответить: «Отвратительно! Я не знаю, почему вы так любите тратить на это время!» или «Прекрасно! Такого блаженства я никогда не испытывал!»

Ни того, ни другого Лаэрт не почувствовал. Никак — вот что он смог сказать. Он натянул подштанники, чтобы кто-либо не распахнул незапертую дверь и не застал его голым, после взял в руки штаны.

И задумался. Он совершенно не представлял, чем займёт Тэгрема. Лаэрт был однозначно уверен — нельзя позволять мужу бездельничать и сидеть на собственной шее. Хотя о Бриккардах слухи как о лентяях не ходили — скорее как о неудачниках — но всякое могло быть.

«Управляющий у меня есть. Не выгонять же Гравса ради того, кто рано или поздно покинет «Гроздь», — приуныл Лаэрт.

Стоило поручить разбирать письма — делать то, на что не хватало времени. Лаэрт улыбнулся собственным мыслям и сунул ногу в штанину.

— Тьфу! — сплюнул он, заметив висевший на спинке стула чулок. — Ну вот, старался, чтобы грязные пятки не бросались в глаза, и забыл, — проворчал он и снял штаны, после потянулся за злополучными чулками.

Лаэрт вздрогнул, когда дверь открылась — именно сейчас, в самый неподходящий момент, предстали чужому взгляду некогда белые, а сейчас — с грязной подошвой — чулки.

— Завтрак остался. Не всё сожрали, — доложил Тэгрем.

— Не «сожрали», а «съели». Вы же не свиньи, чтобы жрать, — поправил Лаэрт.

Тэгрем опёрся на косяк и закатил глаза. Только нравоучений ему не хватало…

— Боги, как тоскливо ты живёшь — по правилам! Того не скажи, этого не делай, трахаешься только в кромешной…

— Хватит! — Лаэрт закончил возню с чулками и поднялся. — Я ещё ем, ложусь спать и поднимаюсь в одно и то же время. Исключение — сегодняшний день, потому что половину прошлой ночи я был в пути…

— …а половину этой я тебя трахал! — Тэгрем расхохотался, заметив, как покраснел Лаэрт. Румянец резко контрастировал с белой рубашкой.

Лаэрт не нашёлся, что сказать, хотя возмутился. У Тэгрема начисто отсутствовал стыд. Тот, ничуть не стесняясь наготы, сбросил халат и остался абсолютно голым.

Лаэрт спешно натянул штаны. Здоровая нога не попала в штанину, а больная не смогла выдержать вес тела. Он сжал зубы и зашипел, боясь неприлично выругаться.

— Я бы не сдерживал эмоции, — голос Тэгрема прозвучал совсем близко. Ещё мгновение — и тот приобнял неуклюжего Лаэрта и помог встать. — Хочешь выругаться — выругайся. Станет легче.

Лаэрту было неловко. Стоять без штанов в обнимку с голым мужем ему казалось верхом неприличия. Кто угодно мог войти в незапертую комнату и увидеть не предназначенное для посторонних глаз зрелище.

Тэгрем усмехнулся. Смятение его позабавило — настолько, что он погладил спину, смяв рубашку, взялся за затылок, притянул к себе голову и поцеловал.

Лаэрт вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, его губы так и остались сомкнутыми. Но объятия Тэгрема были крепкими.

— Завтрак го… — То, чего Лаэрт боялся, случилось. — Ой, у вас брачная ночь продолжается. Простите, не подумал.

Тэгрем отпустил руки и посмотрел на брата. Тот хихикнул.

— Ступай отсюда. Мал ещё — глазеть на такое!

— Ничего себе — мал! Мне уже шестнадцать! — возразил тот. — Вот-вот — и созрею. Да, я предупреждён насчёт того, что могу не сдержать порыв желания и лечь с первым встречным, так что… — озорные голубые глаза юноши бегали, — должен же я увидеть всё до того как…

Тэгрем стянул одеяло и прикрылся.

— Пошёл вон, говорю!

Лаэрт настолько смутился, что не вспомнил, что на нём нет штанов. Бриккарды, очевидно, ничего не знали о приличиях. Они несли чушь.

— Правду говорю? — обратился брат Тэгрема к Лаэрту. — Кстати, вы перетерпели созревание или…

Лицо винодела зарделось.

— Это слишком личный вопрос, чтобы задавать тому, кому годитесь в сыновья, — спокойно ответил Лаэрт, взял злополучные штаны и сел на кровать. — Советую остаться дома и перетерпеть тот день. Вы не животное, чтобы…

— Он об этом знает, — перебил Тэгрем и повернулся к брату: — Передай родителям, что мы сейчас спустимся!

Дверь со стуком закрылась. Лаэрт справился со штанами и, пока Тэгрем рылся в сундуке в поисках удобной для неблизкой дороги одежды, попытался пригладить торчавшие во все стороны волосы.

 

*** 

Прощание с Бриккардами получилось недолгим. Тэгрем отмахнулся от родителей и взял в руки чемодан. С Лаэртом никто прощаться не собирался, никто не пригласил в гости при первом удобном случае, а от неугомонного юнца, пытавшегося выведать, каково это — в первый раз, он попытался отвязаться любимым способом:

— Это неприлично — задавать такие вопросы посторонним!

— Но вы не посторонний, а уже наш!

— Ксай! — прикрикнул на сына Гилли. — Я тебе всё рассказал. Что ещё — проклятье! — ты хочешь?  
Ксай не покраснел, но рассмеялся в лицо. Умолк, когда получил подзатыльник от Тэгрема.

— Ты что?! — возмутился он и потёр затылок.

— Тебе давно рассказали, как вести себя при посторонних. Олух! Если слова не помогают!.. — Тёплая рука легла на запястье Тэгрема. Тот повернул голову и посмотрел на Лаэрта.

— Прилюдное оскорбление — ещё большая невоспитанность, — спокойно высказал тот мнение.

Тэгрем сжал губы и покраснел — от злости, но не от стыда. Наглец, с которым его угораздило связаться, вздумал учить Бриккардов воспитывать детей. Хотелось влепить подзатыльник уже не младшему брату, но Лаэрту.

Тэгрем взял в руку чемодан.

— Идём! — приказал он. Пусть он толком не попрощался с родителями, зато дал понять мужу, что понукать, приказывать и относиться к нему, как к вещи, не стоило. Себе дороже.

Лаэрт вздохнул, нацепил шапочку на голову и, ковыляя, поплёлся за мужем. Он едва поспевал, Тэгрем не собирался его дожидаться. Встретились они у ворот, которые ленивые стражники нехотя открыли.

Со стороны арены донеслись восторженные крики.

— Опять, наверное, Чёрный Тур победил, — сделал вывод стражник.

Лаэрту было наплевать, кто кому в очередной раз на арене снёс голову. Он не любил бои, зато понял, который сейчас час. День выдался пасмурным, и по солнцу определить время было трудно.

Лаэрт сжал губы. Он думал — полдень, оказалось, дело близилось к вечеру. Они с Тэгремом привели себя в порядок, позавтракали — скорее, пообедали — и дождались, пока кучер не подъедет к воротам.

Значит, Лаэрт проснулся не раньше полудня.

Никогда он не поднимался так поздно, даже в детстве. Работы непочатый край, давно забылось, что такое хороший крепкий сон. Поэтому постоянные круги под глазами прибавили лет, как и потухший взгляд.

Тэгрем выглядел хорошо, на бледной коже проступил здоровый румянец. Побриться не мешало бы, но щетина ему шла. Светлая одежда придала свежесть облику.

Лаэрт в который раз почувствовал себя старым, взглянув на мужа. Он не мог быстро ходить. Странно, что головная боль не появилась из-за нарушенного ритма дня, к которому он привык и которому следовал большую часть жизни.

Кучер принял чемодан и удобно пристроил позади повозки. Лаэрт отметил, что тот небольшой. Тэгрем не взял много вещей, не надеялся остаться дольше чем следует.

Он уселся в ландо, чей верх был поднят из-за пасмурной погоды, протянул руку Лаэрту. Тот отказался от помощи и самостоятельно попытался влезть.

— Давай руку, гордец. Ландо рассчитано на наш с Дэрму и отца рост. Ксай ниже тебя. Посмотрел бы ты, как мы его забрасываем! — хохотнул он. — Зато малышня влезает, будто обезьяны.

Лаэрт этого знать не мог. Он никогда не имел дел с детьми, хотя давно пора. Брат не подпускал к племянникам. Поэтому одинокому виноделу было так завидно, что, помимо братьев, у Тэгрема есть и племянники.

В доме Бриккардов пусто только утром. Лаэрт не спрашивал, но был уверен — малыши в Босттвидской школе, выстроенной для знати, куда не ходили бедняки и коренные жители Пути, у которых не было денег, чтобы заплатить за обучение. Дети простолюдинов оставались неграмотными.

Лаэрт вздохнул и всё-таки протянул руку. Тэгрем взялся за предплечье и рывком помог влезть в ландо. Кучер уселся на козлы, новобрачные устроились как можно удобнее. Сидеть пришлось плечом друг к другу — чемодан мешал вольготно развалиться.

Ландо тронулось.

— Не будешь скучать? — поинтересовался Лаэрт. — У меня-то тихо и спокойно. Пёс и тот не лает.

Тэгрем усмехнулся.

— Не представляешь, как мне хотелось отдохнуть от семьи. Когда мотаюсь и решаю дела, так они в школе, а дома на шею взбираются. Я устал от всего этого! — Он махнул рукой и посмотрел на Лаэрта. Тот сжал губы. — Только не думай, что я бездельник. Нет. Отец уже не здоров, Дэрму разрывается между семьёй и делами, поэтому приходится мне думать, где и как раздобыть денег. В ставки на арене не верю, почти всё ценное продано. Хорошо, что у нас доброе имя, и соседи ссужали денег. Мы всегда с лихвой возвращали долг. И рассчитались бы окончательно, если бы склад не сгорел. — Лаэрт слушал и молча разглядывал мрачный Босттвид. Пошёл дождь, и на улицах стало немноголюдно. — Ещё и Шамарт наплёл, что я, скотина такая, опозорил его кровиночку! — Тэгрем усмехнулся. — Да, я спал с Тэрре, но кто сейчас не предаётся утехам до свадьбы? Разве что мы с тобой после… — Лаэрт продолжил молча глазеть на улицы. — Те, кто хранит невинность, наверное, канули в небытие. Но не это главное. Мне всегда было наплевать, в чьей постели побывали мои любовники. Главное, чтобы они были верными, а не как Тэрре… Ведь он неоднократно…

Тэгрем замолчал, поняв, что поделился наболевшим. Вот-вот — и он расскажет, что одна из причин скоропалительного брака — желание насолить Тэрре Шамарту.

Лаэрт повернул голову и посмотрел на мужа.

— Сочувствую. Измена — это всегда мерзко.

Тэгрем посмотрел на него. Лицо мужа так близко, что стал отчётливо заметен крохотный шрам над левой бровью.

Супруги сошлись в одном мнении: считали измену порочной.

Ландо тронулось, когда стражники отворили главные городские ворота. Вот-вот — и Босттвид останется позади. Тэгрему не хотелось ни о чём думать, даже о том, чем займётся на виноградниках. Он был уверен — Лаэрт не доверит вести дела, проводить дни в праздном безделье не любил ни один Бриккард, даже самый маленький.

Ни Тэгрем, ни Лаэрт не произнесли ни слова, когда повозка выехала с моста на дорогу. Так лучше. Не вспыхнет ссора. Обоих устраивала тишина, прерываемая цокотом лошадиных копыт, фырканьем и понуканием кучера. Если бы погода не подвела…

Дождь барабанил по поднятому верху. Самое время, чтобы усесться с бокалом вина и посмотреть на огонь. И чтобы у ног устроилась собака. Лаэрт зябко поёжился и сцепил пальцы. Он упрекнул себя, что не позаботился о перчатках. Тэгрем оказался более предусмотрительным, и его руки обтянула тонкая шерстяная ткань, светло-коричневая. Лаэрту стало любопытно. Он опустил голову. Туфли мужа — из тёмной кожи, с заострёнными носами.

Тэгрем вопросительно посмотрел на Лаэрта. Тот сделал вид, будто ничего не сделал, откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Покачивание ландо и дождь убаюкали его. Вчерашний день дал о себе знать…

Незаметно пришла дрёма.

Лаэрт не услышал, как Тэгрем попросил кучера остановиться. Выпитый во время завтрака травяной чай попросился наружу, заодно можно было воспользоваться передышкой и размять ноги.

Вдоль дороги не росло ни одного куста. Слишком сильно хотелось по нужде, чтобы выбирать. Тэгрем — не Лаэрт, который предпочтёт потерпеть, но не опозориться прилюдно, даже если вокруг ни одной живой души.

«Ты настолько предсказуемый, что знаю, как отнесёшься к чему-либо!» — догадался он и, повозившись с завязкой штанов, направился к ландо. Он не знал, хорошо ли, что его избранник — словно открытая книга, или плохо. Тэгрем любил загадки. Именно этим привлёк его Тэрре Шамарт, что никогда нельзя было угадать, что выкинет. Тот мог на светском вечере вести себя более чем серьёзно — этакий папин сын, кровь от крови деловитого Ноэра, но за углом подловить, повиснуть на шее и предложить заняться любовью прямо здесь и сейчас.

«Перепутал, ха!» — Тэгрем усмехнулся, когда вспомнил, как застал Тэрре с незнакомым ревейцем. Как благородный человек, он объявил, что не хочет иметь с Шамартами ничего общего и расторг помолвку. Даже когда Ноэр оклеветал Бриккардов, умолчал, рассказал о причине только Анде, но не попытался обелить себя.

Он знал, что рано или поздно о проделках Тэрре станет всем известно.

Тэгрем взобрался на подножку.

— О не-ет! — вздохнул он. Лаэрт улёгся на сиденье. — Эй! — Не помогло. Тэгрем приподнял мужа за плечи и усадил. Глаза ненадолго открылись, после тот снова смежил веки и, положив голову на плечо, уснул крепким сном.

Тэгрем просунул руку под бедро и вынул фиолетовую шапочку, свалившуюся с головы Лаэрта во время сна, повертел в руках, гадая, куда её пристроить. Жёсткие волосы пощекотали щеку.

«Как ни крути, дружок, но тебя тянет опереться на кого-то. Не так уж ты силён, как привык сам о себе думать», — подумалось ему. Он не отстранился, наоборот, придвинулся ближе, наслаждаясь теплом человеческого тела. В сырую зябкую погоду хотелось согреться как никогда.

Тэгрем согласился бы даже на бокал вина.

Красного.

Время тянулось медленно — куда медленнее, чем в прошлый раз. Тэгрем закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть. Если раньше он болтал с отцом, то с Лаэртом было не о чем, в придачу тот спал, уютно пристроив голову на плече.

Тэгрему не удалось задремать. Хотелось есть, и голод помешал сну. Виноградники нельзя было спутать ни с чем, даже в темноте.

Почти приехали. Тэгрем улыбнулся и легонько почесал макушку Лаэрта, чтобы разбудить. Тот не проснулся, но в нос ударил слабый кисловатый запах, приятный по сравнению с осенней сыростью.

Появилось желание пошутить, как в детстве, а заодно — разбудить. Тэгрем взял длинную прядь волос, выбившуюся из тёмного хвоста, и не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как сунуть Лаэрту в ноздрю. Помогло. Тот резко поднял голову и чихнул.

— Будь здоров. Надеюсь, ты не простудился. — Тэгрем отвернулся и с трудом удержался, чтобы в голос не рассмеяться. — Почти приехали.

Если Лаэрт и догадался, что именно стало причиной резкого пробуждения, то промолчал. То, что поездка обошлась без приключений, немало его порадовало. На дороге, которую то и дело патрулировали легионеры, шальные бандиты не разгуливали и не нападали на экипажи.

Лаэрт выбрал удачное место — на пути в Ревею. Никто не стучался с просьбой провести ночь. В деревне выстроили постоялый двор. Оттого в «Грозди» всегда было тихо и спокойно.

Ландо остановилось у ворот. Лаэрт едва не упал, вылезая из повозки, за что получил замечание от Тэгрема.

— Будто мне в первый раз! — отмахнулся он и пошёл к воротам, чтобы дать знать, что вернулся.

Охранник узнал хозяина и завозился с засовами. Громкий скрип прорезал ночную тишину — и вскоре повозка въехала во двор. Лаэрт предпочёл пойти пешком, чтобы размять затёкшие ноги и разогнать кровь.

— Поздравляю вас, хозяин! — отозвался сторож и закрыл ворота.

— Угу, спасибо, — ответил вежливостью Лаэрт, не до конца поняв, с чем его поздравляют. Морось прогнала сон, и даже переполненный мочевой пузырь не умалил желание пройтись.

Это место стало родным за много лет. Лаэрт вдохнул промозглый сырой воздух и улыбнулся, радуясь, что оказался дома. Осталось вымыться и лечь в постель. Для ужина поздно…

Собачий лай прервал раздумья.

— О нет, кто тебя выпустил в такую погоду?! — Лаэрт присел, чтобы принять любимца в объятия. Пёс лизнул влажную от дождя щеку.

Планы упасть в кровать рухнули, и от этого пропало настроение. Теперь придётся мыть собаку.

Туфли намокли от прогулки, ногам стало зябко, и Лаэрт предвкушал, что именно скажет Кретту. Он всегда говорил одно и то же, когда возвращался.

Всё так и вышло. Дверь распахнулась, и в дом вбежала собака, оставив за собой грязные мокрые следы. Кретт застыл с чемоданом в руке.

— Ты зачем его выпустил в такую погоду?! — вместо приветствия выпалил Лаэрт.

Слуги переглянулись.

— Так попросился! Я не виноват, что ему приспичило! — оправдался Кретт.

— Ну так убрал бы за ним!

Кретт вздохнул и закатил глаза. Гравс широко улыбнулся.

— Я вас поздравляю! — потянул носом воздух и повернулся к Тэгрему. — Странно, вы его драли, но... Плохо драли. Настроения нет, орёт на всех…

— Гравс! — Лаэрт побагровел.

Кретт, желая сгладить неловкость, поставил на ступеньку чемодан и подошёл к хозяину.

— Я займусь баней. Ужин скоро разогре…

— Я когда-нибудь ужинал в это время?! — Лаэрт и направился в сторону уборной. — Баня — само собой разумеется. Ещё позаботься о бадье с тёплой водой и простыне. И вымой пол, раз за собакой не уследил! — Он повернулся и поднял палец. — Да, и глинтвейн приготовь. И палочку корицы не забудь положить.

Кретт вздохнул. Гравс, хитро сощурив глаза, поглядывал на Тэгрема. Его догадка почти подтвердилась — тот крайне плох в постели.

— Вы-то хоть есть будете? — вздохнув, спросил Кретт.

— Конечно, — ответил Тэгрем. Он замёрз и согласился бы даже на глинтвейн на красном вине. — Мы оба будем есть. Никуда он не денется, пожрёт.

Он развернулся, подхватил чемодан и направился вверх по лестнице — в покои, где довелось ночевать.

Он не увидел, как Гравс широко улыбнулся и заплясал на месте, после крепко обнял стоявшего неподвижно, словно статуя, Кретта и крепко поцеловал.


	6. Опьянение

Пёс любил мыться. Лаэрт подозревал, что он нарочно пачкался, чтобы его приласкали, расчесали густую шерсть.

— Ты знаешь кто? — проворчал Лаэрт, промокнув собаку простынёй. — Сказал бы, но это неприлично. — Он не услышал, как скрипнула дверь комнаты в подвале, где мылся, чтобы не выходить в баню в лютый холод. — Я с дороги устал, а ты…

— Засранец, — перебил Тэгрем. — Никогда не понимал, почему нельзя высказать вслух всё, что думаешь. — Лаэрт сжал зубы. Только мужа здесь не хватало. — Ужин готов. Пойдём.

— Я не ем в это время.

— А потом валишься без сил. Пошли, не кормить же мне тебя с ложечки, словно маленького.

Лаэрт не мог представить подобное. Есть ему хотелось, но чтобы Тэгрем кормил с ложки? Это неслыханная дерзость.

— Не пойду. Я только что из бани и… — Тэгрем подошёл к нему и взял за плечо, после рывком поставил на ноги. — Ты что творишь?!

— Я и не такое могу. Ты тощий, маленький. Наверняка лёгкий! — Тэгрем решил проверить собственные слова и не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как взять Лаэрта под ягодицы и приподнять. Тот заколотил ему в спину и задрыгал ногами. — Тогда иди сам, чтобы я не нёс!

— Хорошо! — пообещал Лаэрт. «Он что, пытается меня заставить жить по его правилам?!» — мелькнула мысль. — Отпусти только!

Тэгрем поставил его на пол, но руки с ягодиц так и не убрал. Если бы не голод, то можно было бы попытаться бы ещё раз довести Лаэрта до белого каления. Хотелось дёрнуть за завязку зелёного халата.

— Идём!

Лаэрт послушно поплёлся за мужем. Верный пёс пошёл за хозяином, оставив мокрые следы на полу.

В столовой аппетитно пахло — настолько, что голодный Лаэрт сглотнул слюну, после уселся на привычное место и уставился в тарелку.

— Я же говорил: есть не буду. Кретт, подай глинтвейн.

Дворецкий поставил большой стакан и зачерпнул из кастрюльки подогретое вино, пахнувшее корицей. Лаэрт охотно пригубил. Напиток не умалил желание поесть, скорее наоборот…

Тэгрем уплетал тушеную говядину за обе щеки.

— Замечательно, — похвалил он. Кретт улыбнулся и поправил чёрные кудри. — Ешь! — сказано Лаэрту.

Тот наколол на вилку кусок мяса и огляделся в поисках собаки, чтобы скормить. Пса в столовой не оказалось. Рот наполнился слюной, в животе заурчало. Лаэрт не выдержал и поднёс ароматное мясо к губам, после надкусил…

Кретт сегодня превзошёл сам себя. Лаэрту после ужина стало легче, от глинтвейна в голове зашумело. Тэгрем пригубил совсем немного. Он не изменил привычке и по-прежнему не любил красное вино.

Лаэрту стало тепло. Щёки раскраснелись не только от горячего пара бани, но и от спиртного. Лицо Тэгрема побагровело.

Неожиданно для самого Лаэрта тарелка опустела. Он не погнушался и куском белого хлеба. Тэгрем оказался прав: поесть — то что нужно в холодный день. Ещё бы поспать…

Лаэрт пожелал мужу спокойной ночи, вяло поблагодарил Кретта и удалился. Тэгрем проводил его взглядом, после пальцем поманил дворецкого.

— В которой из комнат он спит? — уточнил он.

 

***

Лаэрт ворочался и пытался уснуть. Он успел себя обругать за то, что всю дорогу проспал, а теперь не мог сомкнуть глаз. Завтра придётся бороться с желанием зевнуть.

Дрова потрескивали в камине. В комнате было тепло. Бордовые стены забирали часть света, отчего даже днём в спальне царил полумрак. Лаэрт откинул одеяло, чтобы было не так жарко.

В дверь постучались.

— Какого пса Кретта несёт на ночь глядя? — Он поднялся и потянулся за халатом. Дворецкий не приходил по ночам просто так. Значит, что-то случилось…

Лаэрт передумал всё, пока шёл до двери. Когда распахнул, то понял — ничего не случилось. Он позабыл о муже. Тот стоял, опёршись на косяк, поросшая светлыми волосками нога выглядывала из-под полы.

— Тебе чего? Поздно уже! — прошипел Лаэрт. Тэгрем отодвинул его и вошёл в спальню.

— Поздно или нет, но я не позволю твоему управляющему болтать, что я плох и не могу тебя ублажить. Давай хотя бы сделаем вид, будто занимались любовью.

— Ладно! — Лаэрт закрыл дверь и повернул ключ.

И мысленно упрекнул себя за привычку спать без сорочки. Под халатом не было ничего.

Как и у Тэгрема. Тот, ничуть не стесняясь, разделся. Бежевая тряпка с тихим шелестом свалилась на пол. Лаэрт сделал замечание насчёт неряшливости, подобрал одежду и аккуратно повесил на спинку кровати.

Тэгрем хохотнул в ответ. Ворчание Лаэрта его скорее позабавило, чем оттолкнуло. Если бы не угрюмое выражение лица…

Дыхание перехватило, когда Лаэрт снял халат.

— Ну и ну, не думал, что ты любишь спать голым! — Тэгрем с неприкрытым любопытством уставился на тощую грудную клетку, после взглянул ниже, на живот, на пах с тёмными волосами. Как и ожидалось, член был небольшим, казавшимся крохотным из-за густой поросли.

Лаэрт не позволил мужу разглядывать себя и, пожалев, что именно сегодня захотелось согреться, юркнул под одеяло и укрылся с головой, чтобы сделать вид, будто уснул.

Какое там? Не то Тэгрем солгал и пришёл, чтобы заняться любовью, не то его позабавило чужое смущение, но одеяло сползло.

— Что ты, проклятье, от меня хочешь?! — проворчал Лаэрт, не открыв глаз.

— Внимательно рассмотреть того, кто мне достался. — Дыхание обдало ухо. Тэгрем провёл рукой по голой груди. Лаэрт шумно вздохнул, когда большой палец обвёл ареолу. — Ох, забыл, что они у тебя… — он осёкся, почувствовав, что крохотный сосок стал твердеть, — всё-таки чувствительные.

Ошибки быть не могло. Сосок потемнел и набух. Лаэрт глубоко вздохнул.

— Что ты творишь? — прошептал он и закусил губу, почувствовав, что внизу живота разлилась истома. Это не укрылось от глаз Тэгрема. Тот не смог не заметить, что член Лаэрта увеличился, розовая головка приоткрылась. — Это… так нельзя!

Тэгрем легонько куснул мочку.

— Почему — нельзя? — Он лизнул ушную раковину. — Быть бревном — можно, а получить удовольствие — нельзя? — Припал губами к шее. — Разве я делаю плохо, больно?

Лаэрт закусил губу, чтобы не почувствовать негу, чтобы муж не решил, будто он — опустившийся до низменных инстинктов человек, которому нужно только телесное удовольствие.

— Нет.

— Расслабься и получай удовольствие! — Тэгрем резко отстранился и сел у ног, после прикоснулся к колену. Лаэрт дернулся скорее от неожиданности, чем от неприятных ощущений и попытался сдвинуть ноги, когда муж погладил внутреннюю поверхность бедра, затем выше — в паху. — Всё-таки я не понимаю тебя. Не бревно, как выяснилось, а от приятного бежишь, будто я не ласкаю, а избиваю. — Рука замерла на бедре.

Лаэрту не хотелось шевелиться. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на мужа. Тот усмехнулся, заметив, что карие глаза потемнели, и продолжил ласки. Свободной рукой взялся за основание члена, провёл пальцем вдоль ствола.

— Это… порочно, — выдохнул Лаэрт.

— Порочно то, что было вчера, — то, от чего мерзко на душе. — Тэгрем легонько сжал член. — Неужели твои любовники так не делали? — Он погладил большим пальцем головку. — Или… — осёкся. Догадка слишком невероятная. Лаэрт — не юный мальчишка.

Ответа на незаданный вопрос не последовало. Грудь вздымалась, пальцами Лаэрт смял простыню.

«Проклятый глинтвейн!» — упрекнул себя Лаэрт. Голова кружилась, в висках стучало. Не хотелось, чтобы Тэгрем прекращал ласкать ставшую твёрдой плоть. Тот ускорил ритм и сильнее надавил на ствол. От терпкого запаха помутился рассудок.

— Расслабься, — попросил Тэгрем. — Расслабься и наслаждайся.

«Словно с юнцом невинным!» — подумалось ему.

Лаэрт закусил губу, пытаясь не застонать, вцепился в ткань. Как ни пытался, но не смог сдержать порыв и дёрнулся в экстазе, потом ещё раз. Рука Тэгрема стала влажной, и он вытер её о простыню. Лаэрт шумно задышал, ноги задрожали, член обмяк.

— Вот так должно быть, — произнёс Тэгрем. — Это я люблю — доставлять удовольствие. И получать. — Он раздвинул ноги Лаэрта и пристроился между ними. Тот не воспротивился, когда он приподнял зад, приставил член ко входу и толкнулся в сочившуюся смазкой плоть.

Хоть Лаэрт всё ещё был узким, но член вошёл легко. Не появилось вчерашних неприятных ощущений.

Появилось ощущение, будто Тэгрем входил раз за разом в тряпичную куклу — Лаэрт расслабленно лежал, поэтому он постарался, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Несколько толчков — и он излился, после навалился на мужа и некоторое время лежал в неге.

Лаэрт пошевелился, поднял руку и дотронулся до светлых волос, не веря, что всё не сон, что муж касался мест, которые трогать неприлично. Пусть и так, но ему было хорошо.

Дрова в очаге едва тлели, когда Тэгрем откатился и лёг на спину. Пыл угас, и ночной холодок заставил зябко поёжиться. Тэгрем натянул одеяло и укрыл себя и Лаэрта. Тот по-прежнему не шевелился.

— После такого можно быть бревном, — шепнул он, — когда всё заканчивается.

Он вздохнул. Ему не хватало ответных ласк. Выяснилось, что Лаэрт может испытывать страсть, но почему-то зажат.

Тэгрем не удержался, чтобы не съязвить:

— Дай-ка угадаю, в последний раз у тебя было с десяток лет назад, когда ты был моложе. Так?

— Угу! — Лаэрт отвернулся. Тэгрем не собирался сдаваться и погладил жёсткие распущенные волосы, пахнувшие ромашковым мылом и терпкой кислинкой.

— Где ты только находил таких неудачников, которым нужна была только дырка?

Лаэрт поднял голову.

— Ну и мерзость, — упрекнул он мужа и укрылся с головой одеялом.

Тэгрем усмехнулся.

Лаэрту долго не спалось. Он не верил, что позволил себя трогать за те места, к которым, не будь опьянён глинтвейном, не разрешил бы прикасаться.

И это ему понравилось. Он понял, отчего в семье Бриккардов — да и в иных тоже — так много детей.

Лаэрт слушал сопение и вспоминал себя, маленького. Он не раз спрашивал у родителей, отчего у соседей один за другим появляется ребёнок, в то время как в его семье — двое, за что получал затрещину и упрёки, мол, мал, чтобы интересоваться подобным.

«Но что плохого в появлении на свет детей?» — Лаэрт не решался спрашивать у родителей, пока брат не поведал тайну появления на свет, причём в таких подробностях, что стало не по себе.

Дрова погасли, только угольки тлели в кромешной тьме. Тэгрем похрапывал, Лаэрт вспоминал о прошлом, вспоминал умершего от кровотечения старшего сына соседей.

«Если будешь подставлять зад всем подряд, тебя ждёт та же участь! — высказался тогда изрядно выпивший отец. — Как можно уподобиться животному и спать невесть с кем?!»

Лаэрт молчал. Ему хотелось жить, но не хотелось, чтобы соседи показывали пальцами и упрекали в слабости на заднее место, оттого после смерти родителей он чурался похотливых взглядов и огрызался в ответ каждому, кому вздумалось сказать самый невинный комплимент.

«Сначала я чурался, а потом меня стали чураться!» — Лаэрт горько усмехнулся. Сон не шёл, и он смотрел в окно, ожидая, когда займётся рассвет, чтобы подняться и пойти по делам.

 

***

Лаэрт проснулся от чудовищного грохота в дверь и резко сел.

— Кому неймётся? — сонно пробормотал Тэгрем.

Лаэрт набросил халат и поплёлся к двери, после повернул ключ.

— Ты с ума сошёл — бить ногой в дверь?! — обругал он дворецкого.

— Так вы сами просили разбудить! — Кретт вытаращил глаза. — Не слышали, поэтому пришлось греметь! — Он нервно сглотнул и вошёл в комнату, держа в руках таз с водой, от которой шёл пар, после направился к тумбочке. И замер. — Ох, похоже, нужно два полотенца. Сейчас принесу.

Он отвернулся, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Вид смущённого хозяина и взлохмаченного Тэгрема, сидевшего на кровати, его повеселил. Тот ночевал не в своей комнате.

— Спасибо. Скоро спустимся, — пообещал Лаэрт тоном, словно ничего не случилось.

— Спустимся?! — возмутился Тэгрем. — Не-ет, я хочу поспать!

— Ты что, решил, что я позволю отлынивать?! — Приглушённое дверью ворчание хозяина повеселило. — Да ни за что!

Кретт оправил полы зелёного сюртука и отправился вниз, гадая, кто победит.

— Если хозяин спустится с мужем, то я прогнусь под Гравса, если один, то Гравс — под меня!

— А если они оба передумают спускаться? — Гравс улыбнулся во весь щербатый рот.

— Не бывать такому, — отмахнулся Кретт. — А говорил, если найдётся тот, кто оттрахает хорошенько, то хозяин не будет таким ворчливым. Ну нашёлся, ну трахает…

Гравс вздохнул.

— Уверен, что трахает? Помнится, как я спьяну заблудился и попал в твою комнату — тогда, когда мы ещё не были парой, и хозяин решил… Ай! — отмахнулся он, не желая вспоминать выволочку. — Может, не трахались?

— Трахались! — настаивал Кретт. — В комнате такой запах, что только дурак не учуял бы. Погляжу позднее на простыню, чтобы убедиться, заодно — и постирать, но… — услышав шорох, он замолчал. В холле показался не хозяин, а собака. Она заскулила. — Заткнись, а? Я вчера тебя выпустил и получил нагоняй. Терпи!

Пёс не просто заскулил, а завыл. Ни Кретт, ни Гравс не обратили на него внимания и удалились в сторону кухни, чтобы заняться завтраком.

Кретт посмотрел на плиту. Дрова разгорелись. Осталось смазать большую чугунную сковороду маслом, взбить яйца…

— Кстати, сколько яиц-то хоть? — Кретт метнулся к корзине. Равес, одной из задач которого было следить за курятником, насобирал целую корзину. Должно хватить на всех, включая Тэгрема.

Гравс помог разбить яйца, Кретт взял в руки венчик…

— Это ещё что такое?! — раздался крик.

— Я разберусь! — Гравс и бросился к двери.

Лаэрт побагровел от злости. Он стоял, скрестив руки. Пёс, виновато потупив взгляд, улёгся на полу.

— Почему вы не выпустили собаку?! — взнегодовал Лаэрт. — Я едва не вступил в лужицу!

Гравс вздохнул.

— Потому что Кретт вчера получил нагоняй, — заступился он за возлюбленного. — Вот и решил…

— Вчера шёл дождь, сегодня — солнце! Вы думаете головой или…

— Головкой! — Тэгрем хрюкнул от смеха и расплылся в улыбке, поймав злой взгляд Лаэрта. Это не помогло его остановить. — Ну не выпустили, тоже мне, трагедия. Уберут, никуда не денутся.

Гравс нахмурился, гадая, как всё это расценивать, и потеребил пуговицу кожаного жилета. Он не мог не учуять запах, шедший от хозяина. Значит, ночью всё было, но тот по-прежнему остался ворчуном.

«Значит, он сам по себе такой, хоть трахай его, хоть не трахай», — пригорюнился он и, свистнув, пошёл к двери.

Пёс не сдвинулся с места. Ему не было нужды выходить.

Лаэрт не произнёс ни слова и направился в столовую. Тэгрем пошёл за ним. Гравс посмотрел им вслед.

«Хорошо смотрятся вместе! — заметил он, но пожалел Тэгрема, которому не раз перепадёт. — Хотя как знать? Лаэрт перестал орать, когда его муж спокойно возразил».

Гравс посмотрел на лужицу и удалился в подвал — за тряпкой.

 

***

Тэгрем поразился видом густо разросшегося виноградника. Ни одной ягоды не осталось. Он заглядывал под пожелтевшие листья, чтобы полакомиться.

— Несколько дней назад всё собрали, так что не рассчитывай, — произнёс Лаэрт. — И правильно сделали: после дождя этого делать нельзя. Вино не получится. Пришлось бы ждать ещё несколько дней, потом собирать. Кто знает, какая погода могла бы быть?

«На затылке у него глаза, что ли?» — задумался Тэгрем и уставился на фиолетовую шапочку. Гравс хмыкнул.

Лаэрт с трудом шёл. Нога дала о себе знать — именно тогда, когда он торопился познакомить мужа с винодельней, заодно взглянуть на сусло.

Тэгрем ничего не понимал в виноделии и тем более в зависимости от погоды.

Раздался треск веток. Гравс ухитрился найти гроздь, спрятанную за листьями, и одну за другой затолкал в рот ягоды.

— Вожмите, — с набитым ртом пробормотал он и протянул гроздь Тэгрему. Тот не отказался от угощения.

Лаэрт вздохнул.

— Болваны, я же приказал всё собрать! — Ругать работников не было смысла. Гроздь никуда не годилась, кроме как съесть. — Поделились бы со мной моим же виноградом! — возмутился Лаэрт, протянул руку и сорвал ягоду. — Не то, — заключил он, когда прожевал. — Поэтому я сам за всем слежу, иначе дай вам волю, — он пристально взглянул на Гравса, — и вместо вина получится уксус.

Виноград немного переспел, но Тэгрем успел оценить сладость крупных ягод.

— Постой, разве для вина берут не перезревшие плоды? — удивился он. Лаэрт посмотрел на него, как на нерадивого работника, который собрал зелёный виноград.

— Бо-оги, только этого не хватало — губить доброе имя дрянным пойлом! — развёл он руками.

— Но я слышал, что виноград собирают на праздник Сивали.

Лаэрт махнул рукой.

— Это делают в дождливых местах, — объяснил Гравс. — Чтобы собрать виноград, нужно, чтобы хотя бы три солнечных дня.

— Я бы не стал выращивать виноград в таких местах, — перебил Лаэрт.

— Есть сорта, которые прекрасно себя чувствуют именно в таких местах, на таком грунте, — не унимался Гравс.

Лаэрт, которого покоробило упоминание об иных виноделах, затеял спор, Гравс не уступал ему, Тэгрем ухмылялся, слушая словесную перепалку, и поглаживал щетину. Он смотрел на угрюмое смуглое лицо того, с кем связала жизнь, и думал.

Лаэрт не походил на молоденького Тэрре Шамарта, не мог свести с ума с первого взгляда. Его волновали только виноградники и бочонки с вином, однако он не был глуп, не морочил голову и говорил, что думал.

— Нет, ваше — самое лучшее! — сдался Гравс и ухмыльнулся.

— Вот именно. Попрошу это запомнить! — Лаэрт развернулся и пошёл к винодельне. Нога ныла от долгого пути, и вскоре Гравс обогнал его. Тэгрем медленно поплёлся позади.

— Обопрись. Вижу, что тебе тяжело, — предложил он и протянул руку.

— Ещё чего, — фыркнул Лаэрт и остановился.

Тэгрем руку не убрал.

— Ведёшь себя, будто я отодрать тебя собираюсь прямо здесь.

— Бо-оги! — Лаэрт закусил губу и передумал отказываться от помощи.

Тэгрем оказался прав. Идти стало куда легче.

Листва шелестела от ветра, и чета Бриккардов молча шла, словно пара прогуливавшихся влюблённых. Тэгрем уступил утром мужу, но из-за того, что не захотел маяться бездельем. Утренняя прогулка пошла на пользу. Солнце ещё не вошло в зенит.

Гравс ушёл далеко вперёд, и Тэгрем не смог не воспользоваться уединением. Лицо Лаэрта не было угрюмым. Среди виноградников тот чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.

Тэгрем почувствовал, что Лаэрт расположен к беседе и не огрызнётся.

— Что случилось с твоими родителями? — полюбопытствовал он.

Лаэрт резко остановился.

— Умерли от оспы больше двадцати лет назад. Я гадал, почему нас с братом болезнь не взяла, но ничего не смог придумать, — рука дрогнула, — зато узнал намного позднее, когда сломал ногу. Спросил у жреца. Удивился, когда тот стал выспрашивать, не доил ли я… — усмехнулся. — Ну конечно, мы держали животных. Помню, как мы с братом заболели. У меня появилось несколько гнойников на спине. Моему брату повезло меньше, и у него на лице остались оспинки. Жрец сказал, что я переболел коровьей оспой, поэтому не заразился от родителей. — Лаэрт остановился и прошептал: — Боги, в каких муках они умирали…

Он уставился вдаль. Тэгрем посмотрел на него, задумчивого.

— Меня отец привил. После того как жители Пути стали вымирать целыми деревнями, учёные зачесали головы. Я мал был, пять годков всего.

Он усмехнулся, отчётливо почувствовав разницу в возрасте. Лаэрт был почти взрослым, когда началась эпидемия, Тэгрем — ребёнком.

— Повезло… — Лаэрт отпустил руку и пошёл один — к деревянному зданию едва ли не в два раза больше дома. — Это и есть винодельня.

Тэгрем остановился и нахмурился. Недоброе чутьё дало о себе знать.

— Дерево? Что, если полыхнёт?

— Рехнулся?! — Лицо Лаэрта приобрело прежнее недовольное выражение. — Ты что несёшь-то?! — Тэгрем вздохнул. Он рассмотрел уязвимого Лаэрта с искалеченной от потери родных душой, но сейчас тот снова надел на себя маску ворчливого брюзги. — Там подвал, большой, прохладный.

«Бо-оги! Как от него не избавились-то? — подумалось Тэгрему. — Ну кто хранит вино в таком месте?»

Он решил не испытывать на прочность мужа. Тот не пожелал его выслушать. Лаэрт считал мужа едва ли не ребёнком и давал почувствовать разницу в возрасте.

«Ты недолюбленный недоласканный мальчишка, рано вступивший во взрослую жизнь. Стараешься опереться на мою руку, положить голову на плечо. Словно защиту ищешь у легионера, хоть и бывшего», — догадался Тэгрем.

Лаэрт старался как можно быстрее идти по вымощенной камнем дороге, вдоль которой рос всё тот же виноград. Он любыми силами старался доказать, что способен справиться с любыми невзгодами, и доказывал.

Большие деревянные двери винодельни распахнули настежь. В воздухе царил кислый запах бродившего винограда.

— То, что нужно! — Лаэрт потянул носом и поднял палец вверх.

Работники замерли. Не нужно было родиться гением, чтобы понять — Гравс предупредил о приходе хозяина. Все дружно поприветствовали чету и занялись каждый своим делом.

Тэгрему стало любопытно. От запаха можно было опьянеть. Он с немалым любопытством осмотрел деревянную мельницу-пресс.

— Я слышал… — начал он и замолчал.

— Ногами? Ты считаешь, что я возьму в рот вино, если по винограду потопчется множество босых ног? — Лаэрт улыбнулся. — Можно, но не для меня. — Его лицо снова приняло прежний хмурый вид, между бровями пролегли вертикальные морщины. — Эй, это ещё что такое?! — Тэгрем посмотрел наверх — туда, откуда потянуло табаком. — Ну-ка спускайся! Сколько раз повторять?! Курить здесь запрещено!

Неудивительно. Мало того, что неприятный запах мог всё пропитать, так ещё и пахло алкоголем из бочек.

Вино начало бродить.

Гравс метнулся в сторону и побежал наверх по лестнице. Лаэрт терпеливо дождался, пока управляющий не выяснит, кому вздумалось курить.

На чердаке послышалась возня и ругань. Гравс не стеснялся в выражениях и вскоре вытолкал отлынивавшего от работы веснушчатого молоденького наглеца. Тот спустился по лестнице и, потупив взгляд, подошёл к хозяину.

— Простите, я не слышал, как вы пришли, — прошелестел тот — ни дать ни взять несчастный обиженный паренёк не больше восемнадцати лет.

— Это не оправдание, Бенси, — спокойно ответил Лаэрт. — И детская дружба с твоим отцом — не повод держать тебя из жалости. Можешь быть свободен!

— Но мой отец… он убьёт… — запричитал Бенси.

— Ты всегда говоришь одно и то же. Уверен, что ты спускаешь почти все деньги на табак, и твоей семье мало что достаётся. Я тебя не раз предупреждал, поэтому будь добр, покинь винодельню прямо сейчас.

Лаэрт говорил негромко, но строгим тоном. Тэгрему не было жалко незадачливого курильщика. Он подивился наглости желторотого юнца, давившего на жалость.

«Мой отец убьёт меня!» — взмолился Тэрре Шамарт, когда испугался, что Тэгрем предаст огласке его похождения. Тот предпочёл смолчать, и за это Бриккарды поплатились.

Бенси понуро поплёлся к выходу. Лаэрт не обратил на него внимания, Гравс пожал плечами и сделал вид, будто возмущён поведением работника, хотя наверняка знал о шалостях подчинённых.

Лаэрт прошёлся вдоль ряда бочек, позабыв о пареньке, и подошёл к кадкам с гроздьями, оторвал ягоду и сунул в рот.

— Так и думал, вы ничего вчера не сделали. — Винограда было довольно много.

Гравс пожал плечами.

— Как ничего? Урожай вчера дособирали, иначе переспеет, и потом только останется выбросить. Дождь лил. Не знаю, что с ним делать. Давить без вас не решились. Всё равно получится не вино, а пойло.

Лаэрт тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно, пусть разбирают и что хотят, то и делают. Мне всё равно. — Он развернулся и пошёл прочь.

Тэгрем взял гроздь и оторвал ягоду. Может, виноград для вина не годился, но был сочным. Крупные грозди украсили бы любой стол. Стоило отвезти в Босттвид, на рынок…

— Лаэрт! — Он бросился за мужем.

Тот обернулся.

— Пойдём в подвал. Я держу обещание!

Лаэрт собрался рассчитаться с Бриккардами за «покупку» мужа.

Тэгрем застыл на месте и посмотрел на фиолетовую шапочку. Как никогда раньше он чувствовал себя бочонком с дорогим вином.


	7. Изюм

Тэгрем проголодался, оттого разозлился. Лаэрту, казалось, не нужно есть вообще. Тот прохаживался между бочонками и долго разглядывал дело своих рук, делился секретами виноделия. Сначала Тэгрем жадно вбирал слова, рассчитывал, что не даст повод обозвать себя бездельником, но когда голод усилился, пропускал мимо ушей.

Лаэрт оказался куда более упрямым, чем казалось, и наотрез отказался продать виноград. Ему не хотелось в Босттвид, пыльный, шумный.

Тэгрем сглотнул слюну. Голод затребовал бросить в рот хоть что-то, хоть булку — совсем как в детстве, испечённую с изюмом.

Изюм.

Тэгрем покосился на грозди и задумался. И подивился, что Лаэрт не догадался о простом решении. Тот неглуп, вдобавок замечательный винодел, однако не всегда дальновидный.

— Почему бы не высушить? — предложил Тэгрем. — Изюм прекрасно хранится. Любая семья, даже самая бедная, охотно купит.

— Изюм?! — Лаэрт нахмурился и сощурил глаза, в уголках пролегли морщинки, и на мгновение он напомнил Тэгрему сушеный виноград, сморщенный, но удивительно сладкий.

Чего нельзя было сказать о самом Лаэрте.

— Тьфу! Как я-то до такого не додумался? — вмешался Гравс. — Ваш старый домишко — ну-у, где всякий хлам хранится — сгодится для сушки. Окурим серой — и вперёд! — Он был готов расцеловать Тэгрема за идею. — Окна в самый раз, большие. Хорошо проветриваться будет.

— Мой дом? Да ни за… — Лаэрт снова нахмурился. — Хотя… Мне нужно подумать, — задумчиво потеребил мочку уха, — потому что я никогда не пытался сушить виноград. Что, если пропадёт?

Тэгрем закатил глаза. Он дался диву, как Лаэрт со своей сомнительностью и боязнью потерять часть урожая догадался заняться виноделием.

— Решайся, всё равно пропадёт. — Лаэрт дёрнулся, когда он положил руку на плечо.

— Ваш муж дело говорит, — поддакнул Гравс. — Решайтесь, ну! Всё равно эти... — указал в сторону одного из работников, — всё не сожрут. Наделают вина, только у них дрянь выходит. Виноград-то, собранный во время дождя не подходит. — Он показательно скривился, хотя хотел рассмеяться, глядя на выражение лица Лаэрта. Из прекрасного винограда — дрянное пойло? — Сегодня-завтра наступят дни Сивали. Будет жарко с неделю. Подсушим на солнце, а потом, когда похолодает, отнесём в домик. Там и развесим.

Гравс изобретательностью уродился в дядю. Тот детей не мог иметь, как и племянник. Лаэрт дивился и гадал, отчего бесплодные беты очень умны. Он знал, что братья Гравса отнюдь не блещут сообразительностью, а у одного из них слабоумие с рождения. Сам управляющий неохотно рассказывал о семье и был куда более близок с дядей, пропитым вусмерть Нисом, чем с братьями.

— Мне нужно подумать! — Лаэрт направился к выходу, ни с кем не попрощавшись.

Тэгрем поплёлся следом. Он не видел, как Гравс приуныл. Хозяин останется в поместье, это означает, что придётся терпеть его брюзжание и бесконечные понукания. Гравс ошибся, когда решил, что все беды — от недостатка постельных утех. Ему хотелось съязвить и заявить, чтобы Лаэрт хоть под любимого пса лёг, раз не с кем, но на такую дерзость не хватило смелости.

Тэгрем вздохнул. Идти вдоль виноградников придётся долго. Как назло, Лаэрту именно этим утром пришло в голову прогуляться пешком, а не верхом.

Желудок свело, отчего настроение окончательно пропало. Ещё и Лаэрт медленно, прихрамывая, шёл.

И молчал. Тэгрему тоже не хотелось разговаривать.

— Обопрись! — первым нарушил он молчание. — Так мы скорее доберёмся до дома и сядем за стол.

— Ещё че… — Лаэрт резко остановился и посмотрел в небо. — До ужина далеко.

Тэгрем встал как вкопанный.

— Ужина? — уточнил он. — Мы ещё не пообедали, да и позавтракали жалким омлетом. Ты издеваешься?!

— Нет, я привык к такому распорядку дня. Ты живёшь здесь, поэтому будь добр, подстраивайся! — Лаэрт поковылял дальше.

Тэгрем этого стерпеть не смог. В два прыжка он нагнал его и преградил дорогу.

— Не-ет, это ни в какие ворота — даже небесные — не лезет! — выпалил он. Лаэрт сложил руки на груди и молча дождался, когда муж успокоится. Тэгрем взял его за плечи и потянул к себе. — Ты мне объясни, как можно над собой издеваться? И зачем? Обед по времени, трогать тебя можно только в кромешной темноте и то не везде. Хотя бы постелью разбавить тоскливый нелепый брак, но и то нельзя. «Неприлично! Здесь не трогай!» — передразнил. — Да кто тебя научил этому?!

Лаэрт дёрнулся в попытке вырваться. Какое там? Тэгрем — бывший легионер с сильной хваткой.

— Пусти! — Шапочка свалилась на землю. Борьба не помогла. Тэгрем притянул Лаэрта к себе и только тогда отпустил плечо, после свободной рукой обнял за талию.

— Ну вот, в винограднике ты не захочешь. Забоишься, что кто-нибудь застанет. — Тёплое дыхание обдало ухо, русые волосы щекотнули щеку Лаэрта. Тот был уверен — выглядит неопрятно с торчавшими прядями. — Поцеловаться и то нельзя прилюдно. — Лаэрт толкнул мужа в грудь. Тот хохотнул и перехватил руку, после наклонился и попытался поцеловать.

Лаэрт отвернулся, и губы Тэгрема прошлись по щеке. Захотелось вытереть слюну.

— Ты что творишь?!

— Борьба? Так ещё не было, — шепнул Тэгрем. Он видел, как часто билась жила на шее Лаэрта. — Она всегда заводит.

Лаэрт было пнул его по голени, но не получилось, нога только скользнула по светлой штанине. Это было ниже его достоинства, хотя не более грязно, чем прилюдные поцелуи, пусть и скрытые за виноградными лозами. Страшно подумать, что муж может его поиметь прямо здесь, где мог застать кто угодно, хотя бы тот же Гравс.

Борьба понравилась Тэгрему. Именно это заставило Лаэрта перестать дёргаться. Муж смотрел в его хмурое покрасневшее лицо и ухмылялся.

— Хоть что-то весёлое за скучный день, — заключил он и, не встретив никакого сопротивления, наклонился и поцеловал холодные сжатые губы. Лаэрт не ответил, хотя и не отвернулся. Он почувствовал, как соски напряглись от трения об одежду и тело Тэгрема.

В паху разлилась истома, не вовремя и не к месту.

Тэгрему надоела возня. Лаэрт облегчённо вздохнул, когда тот отпустил его, и потёр запястье.

— Бесстыжий ты, развратный, — заключил он.

В ответ раздался смех.

— Разве это плохо? Иной порадовался бы, что достался такой муж. Всегда считал, что в браке дозволено всё, если от этого хорошо двоим. Если же нет, то не стоит связывать судьбы, — возразил Тэгрем. Лаэрт отвернулся и продолжил путь. — Вчера я понадеялся, что не всё так плохо, ведь ты способен испытывать страсть, но отчего-то зажат — одному тебе понятными правилами и неудачниками, которые спали с тобой в прошлом! — Снова накатилась злость — ровно в тот момент, когда засосало под ложечкой. Лаэрт сделал вид, что обидные слова к нему не относятся. Лицо запылало. — Я ошибся, похоже.

Дальнейший путь прошёл в молчании. Тэгрем подумывал оставить мужа одного и быстрым шагом уйти, но не смог. Тот один, с больной ногой старательно делал вид, что не нуждается ни в чьей помощи. Тэгрем поверил бы в это, если бы Лаэрт не прижимался к нему во время сна — отнюдь не в поисках тепла.

Виноградники закончились, и вскоре Бриккарды вышли к распахнутым воротам. Лаэрт прошёл через них и резко свернул направо.

— Стой, куда? — остановил его Тэгрем.

— Посмотреть, что в моём старом доме.

Тэгрем закатил глаза.

— А поесть?

— Поешь без меня. Попросить Кретта, чтобы разогрел обед язык повернётся.

Это было невыносимо. Упрямство не шло ни в какие ворота. Тэгрему должно быть наплевать. Пусть хоть умрёт с голода.

— Как ты без сил не падаешь-то? — полюбопытствовал он.

— А должен? — Лаэрт был непреклонен. — Думал, ты выговорился — там, в виноградниках. Оказывается, нет. Тебе и правда лучше поесть, иначе невыносимым становишься. — В ворота юркнула собака и подбежала к хозяину. Тот улыбнулся и почесал любимца за ухом. Через мгновение его лицо приняло прежнее серьёзное выражение. — Слушать упрёки, что виновен только в собственном распорядке дня — это ты зря. Потому у вас, Бриккардов, пошло всё наперекосяк, что вы спите сколько хотите и с кем хотите, вместо того чтобы заняться делом. — Голод не пошёл на пользу не только Тэгрему. Лаэрт тоже был невыносим. — Идём домой, — псу.

Тэгрем вздохнул. Хотелось отпарировать, что, не зная причины разорения, не стоило попрекать тем, что не мешало делам, тем более Бриккарды поднимались рано.

Но и спать ложились рано. В последнее время Тэгрем не мог себе этого позволить. Он остановился, когда вспомнил, что для Лаэрта всего лишь племенной бык и никто больше. Фамилию тот получил. Осталось дело за малым.

Тэгрем шёл к поместью, слушая, как Лаэрт что-то ласково говорит собаке.

И улыбается. Он поймал себя на том, что такой муж ему приятен — с лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз. Лицо преобразилось.

Лаэрт мог быть ласковым, но дарил нежность только собаке.

Тэгрем не собирался оправдываться, что любовников в его жизни было не так уж много. Сначала Легион и ни одного борделя в округе, потом измена Тэрре Шамарта, после которой он долго не мог прийти в себя…

— Очень плохо, что ты меня сравнил с родичами, не зная правды, — спокойно произнёс он. — Додумывать — всегда плохо.

За беседой, чередовавшейся с молчанием, Бриккарды незаметно подошли к дому.

Лаэрт резко остановился.

— Кто бы говорил, — он усмехнулся, — сам попрекал меня неудачниками-любовниками.

— Разве это не так? Ты сам несколько раз подтвердил, что всё было плохо. — Тэгрем встал на ступеньку и резко развернулся.

Лаэрт придержал за ошейник собаку.

— Не было никого, — неожиданно даже для себя признался он и поднял голову, не зная, чего ожидать от мужа — насмешки, презрения или язвительных слов, что он неудачник. На лице Тэгрема читалось смятение, даже не недоверие. Лаэрт счёл нужным пояснить: — Невинность хороша в юные годы, но не в моём возрасте, поэтому я предпочёл умолчать об этой мелочи. Какая разница, в конце-то концов?

Он поднялся по лестнице, обошёл остолбеневшего Тэгрема. У двери он прикоснулся к голове. Захотелось сплюнуть. Любимая фиолетовая шапочка потерялась, а Лаэрт даже не заметил. Стычка с мужем перевесила остальное.

Пёс подошёл и лизнул руку. Лаэрт вздрогнул, оцепенение прошло. Он вздохнул, зная, что если не сейчас, то позднее услышит насмешки Тэгрема, упрёки, что был никогда никому не нужен, хотя это не так.

Лаэрт погладил дверную ручку.

У Тэгрема тоже могло быть всё не так, как казалось. Именно мужу пришла в голову идея высушить виноград, а не ему. Значит, тот умел извлечь выгоду из чего угодно.

Дверь резко открылась — настолько, что Лаэрт едва успел отскочить и упал бы со ступенек, если бы его не придержали сильные руки. Тэгрем приобнял его за талию.

— Ого, вы так хорошо смо… Э-э-э, обед разогревать? — уточнил появившийся на пороге Кретт. Собака прошмыгнула в дверной проём.

— Грей! — Лаэрт махнул рукой.

Он не убрал руку с поясницы, и Бриккарды вместе вошли в дом.

 

***

Лаэрт не любил не вовремя обедать. Приученный к распорядку дня желудок отказывался переваривать жаркое, из-за чего тошнило.

Лаэрт делал маленькие глотки вина, чтобы перебить неприятный привкус желчи. Перебирать письма, которых было как никогда много, не хотелось.

Лаэрту ничего не хотелось, только взглянуть на старый, обмазанный глиной дом. Он поднялся.

— О нет, опять! — Пёс любил улечься именно в дверном проёме. Он лениво открыл глаза и снова закрыл, никак не отреагировав на упрёк. Лаэрт приподнял полы халата, чтобы переступить через собаку, когда раздался свист.

— Ко мне! — приказал Тэгрем, сжав в руке косточку от давешнего жаркого. Собака, учуяв вкуснятину, подняла голову. Тэгрем отошёл. Пёс поднялся и направился в его сторону. Лаэрт стоял, опёршись о косяк, и наблюдал за происходящим. — Хорошая собака, — похвалил Тэгрем и погладил большую лобастую голову. — Заслужил. — Пёс взял угощение и, улёгшись в углу, принялась с наслаждением грызть. — Ты совсем его не дрессируешь, — упрёк в адрес хозяина. — Так нельзя.

— Хватит того, что я приучил его не гадить в доме. Это не бойцовский и не сторожевой пёс, поэтому… — Лаэрт не договорил.

— Охотничья собака, — заключил Тэгрем. — Но какая разница? Всем нужны команды.

Лаэрт усмехнулся.

— И режим дня, — напомнил он, — который с твоим появлением покатился в бездну. — Он, подобрав полы халата, пошёл вверх по лестнице. Перепалка помогла. Тошнить перестало.

Осталось разобрать письма.

Лаэрт резко остановился.

— Тэгрем!

— Ну что ещё? — отозвался тот.

— Не всё сделали. Такую кипу писем мне одному не разобрать.

Послышался шумный вздох. Тэгрем не любил бумажную возню, но не собирался давать повод обзывать себя лентяем и бездельником, поэтому послушно пошёл наверх.

Волосы Лаэрт распустил. Он провёл рукой, откинув упавшие на лоб пряди. Тэгрема умилил жест, обыденный, живой.

Лаэрт полез в карман, достал связку, нашёл нужный ключ и сунул в замочную скважину. Он никому не доверял, даже слугам, что заметно по тоненькому слою пыли на полках. Стало понятно, что в кабинет мало кто вхож.

Тэгрем замер на пороге и уставился на стол, вспомнив сон во время первой ночи, проведённой в «Грозди». Во сне Лаэрт охотно насаживался на член, чего нельзя сказать о реальности.

Причина холодности оказалась банальнее некуда. Тэгрему было не по себе после признания. Он не столько недоумевал, как Лаэрт дожил до тридцати шести лет, не познав ни одного любовника, сколько гадал, почему тот не сказал.

Лаэрт мог лгать, в этом Тэгрем давал себе отчёт, но не допускал подобной мысли. Он — словно лёд, но не лжец. Он прямо говорил то, что на уме, и не пытался скрыть, что купил Бриккардов, включая Анде.

— Возьми стул и садись, — тон холодный. Лаэрт придвинул корзинку с письмами, после взял нож.

Тэгрем пошёл в угол. Деревянный дубовый, обитый вишнёвым бархатом стул тяжёл даже для него.

Лаэрт замер с нераспечатанным посланием в руке, лицо побледнело. Он уставился в одну точку, словно чего-то ожидая.

— Всё в порядке? — забеспокоился Тэгрем.

— Да! — Лаэрт солгал. Мгновение — и его стошнило прямо под ноги. Полы халата запачкались.

— Проклятье! — Тэгрем со стуком поставил стул. — Когда ты перестанешь недоговаривать?!

Упрёк — лишнее. Лаэрт с немалым трудом поднялся, ещё и искалеченная нога подвернулась.

Тэгрем подскочил к нему и придержал за поясницу.

— Идём. Тебе отлежаться нужно.

— Почта… — взмолился Лаэрт.

— Ну и болван ты!

Лаэрта снова скрутило. На этот раз запачкался стол и штанина Тэгрема. Тому было всё равно, лишь бы убедить упрямца улечься. Тэгрем осторожно вывел мужа из-за стола, после, придержав, подвёл к двери.

Лаэрт дал понять, что ему не нужна помощь. Он выпрямился и убрал руку с поясницы.

— Ладно, я лягу, — пообещал он и медленно поплёлся по коридору. Тэгрем посмотрел ему вслед, чтобы — боги, упаси! — не упал без сил. Он как никто другой знал, что тошнота бывает по разным причинам, включая страшные болезни.

Лаэрт без труда дошёл до спальни и открыл дверь.

— Кретт! — позвал Тэгрем. Раздался топот. Дворецкий вопросительно посмотрел. — Хозяину плохо. Объелся.

Кретт не повёл бровью.

— Не удивили. Ему частенько плохо. Я говорил: нужно завязывать с дурной привычкой не есть целый день, а потом обжираться. Он не слушает, а потом страдает, причём молча, а на следующий день даже не завтракает. Погодите, я знаю, что делать. Для этого всегда ромашку держу. Сейчас заварю.

Кретт удалился. Коричневый сюртук мелькнул и исчез, а Тэгрем пошёл в комнату Лаэрта. Дверь была открыта. Тот лежал, поджав ноги, словно нерождённый ребёнок, и смотрел в окно.

Это успокоило Тэгрема. Он знал, что при иной болезни появлялась светобоязнь.

— Как ты?

Лаэрт повернул голову.

— Легче. Скоро пройдёт. Не стоило беспокоиться. — Он отвернулся.

Тэгрему захотелось влепить ему затрещину. Лаэрт оттолкнул руку помощи, что немудрено: привык понукать работниками, командовать, всё делать сам, но упорно отказывался опереться на чьё-то плечо.

Матрац продавился. Тэгрем сел на кровать.

— Кретт сказал, у тебя так не в первый раз.

— Больше его слушай.

«Страдает молча! Домолчался уже в первую брачную ночь, придурок!» — мысленно упрекнул мужа Тэгрем, но вслух высказываться не стал. Лаэрту и без того дурно. Тот по-прежнему тупо смотрел в окно.

Время тянулось. Казалось, Кретт не ромашковый чай заваривал, а дожидался, пока не забродит вино. Тэгрем было встал, чтобы спуститься и поторопить его, когда он появился в спальне с чашкой в руках.

— Дай, — попросил Тэгрем. Кретт протянул ему дымившуюся, пахнувшую ромашкой чашку и удалился, чтобы не нарваться на ворчание. — Выпей. Должно полегчать. — Лаэрт не пошевелился. — Садись, ну! — Не помогло. — Да что же ты за упрямец!

— Я не упрям, — Лаэрт сел, — просто это... — указал на чашку, — мне не нужно. Я и без чая поправлялся.

— До поры до времени всё это, понимаешь? — Тэгрем вздохнул. — Если у тебя язва, то она может закровоточить, может случиться прободение, и тогда ты…

Помогло. Лаэрт вырвал чашку из рук, не пожелав знать, что будет потом. Потом наступит смерть, а виноградники отойдут посторонним людям — даже не брату, а Бриккардам.

«Странно, у него есть шанс получить винодельню, но он пугает меня смертью, заботится», — подумалось ему.

Тэгрем молча смотрел, как Лаэрт делает глоток, прихлёбывает. Тот замер, когда заметил испачканную полу халата, и подвернул, чтобы не бросалась в глаза.

Тэгрем перевёл взгляд на штанину. Не помешало бы переодеться, и он поднялся с кровати и молча удалился. Лаэрт облегчённо вздохнул и отставил чашку. Грязный халат его не на шутку раздражал, и он сбросил его и остался в нижнем белье, после залез под одеяло.

Ромашка не только уняла боль в животе, но и успокоила.

Когда Тэгрем заглянул в спальню, Лаэрт спал.

 

***

Вечером вернулся Гравс. Тэгрем скривился от резкого запаха горелой серы.

— Окуривали бочки, — пояснил управляющий. — А где хозяин?

— Спит, — ответил Кретт. — Его стошнило, поэтому радуйся. Брюзжания за ужином не услышишь.

Тэгрем отложил очередное поздравление со свадьбой и откинулся на кресле — том самом, которое любил Лаэрт. Куча писем оказалась бесполезной, причём знать отчего-то адресовала поздравления ему, а не хозяину винодельни.

— Уже… того? — Гравс красноречиво обвёл живот руками. — Не рано ли?

Тэгрем вздохнул. Пререкаться с прислугой не хотелось.

— Что с нашим замыслом? — сменил он тему.

— Погодите! — Гравс нахмурился. — Ну что за хозяева, а, Кретт? Один ворчит без конца, второй сразу к делу переходит. Ни пожрать, ни морду умыть…

— Кто тебе не даёт? Жри! — отпарировал Тэгрем и ухмыльнулся. — Ты, когда голодный, ворчишь не меньше хозяина. Если тебя не кормить три дня, переплюнешь.

Гравс покраснел и замолчал, Кретт спрятал улыбку. Тот как никто другой знал, что любовника порой заносит.

— Ладно, засчитано. — Гравс направился в сторону столовой. У двери обернулся и добавил: — Один-ноль в вашу пользу! — Кретт пошёл за ним.

— Только не забудь вернуться и рассказать всё! — напоследок крикнул Тэгрем.

Он сомневался, что Гравс вернётся. Тот наверняка сделает вид, будто не расслышал, забыл и уединится с Креттом. Тэгрем завидовал пылу слуг. Они уделяли много времени друг другу и были счастливы. Ни предрассудки, ни чужое осуждение — ничто не мешало им.

Тэгрем поймал себя на том, что откровенно завидует прислуге. Они плевать хотели на чужое мнение. Лаэрт заботился о том, чтобы сохранить доброе имя — настолько, что отвергал поклонников. Тэгрем не сомневался — мужу наверняка пытались вскружить голову, но без толку.

Лаэрт был словно кремень, твёрдый, о который легко сломать зубы.

Но можно высечь огонь.

Прошлой ночью Тэгрем это понял, а сегодняшний день убедил в этом.

Он наклонился и погладил лежавшего у его ног пса. Тот поднял голову и некоторое время смотрел на всё ещё новое, хотя уже знакомое лицо.

— Идём! — Тэгрем поднялся. Кресло качнулось. Пёс поплёлся к двери, чем дал понять, что ему не помешала бы прогулка. Тэгрем ухмыльнулся, предугадав выражение лица Лаэрта, если собака загуляется, а погода испортится. Наверняка будет ругаться и костерить его на чём свет стоит.

Пёс выскочил за дверь. Тэгрем заперся и, решив, что дожидаться Гравса — гиблое дело, пошёл наверх.

Он постоял у двери Лаэрта и поразмышлял, зайти ли, но, подумав, отправился к себе.

Кретт не позаботился о камине. В спальне было холодно. Тэгрем спустился, гадая, где могут быть дрова. Разжечь поленья он умел.

Как правило, поленница находилась на заднем дворе на любой усадьбе, ход вёл через кухню. Тэгрем на том и порешил.

И пожалел. Слуги не удалились к себе. Пальцы Кретта царапали деревянный стол, полы сюртука задрались, Гравс, придерживая руками бёдра любовника, раз за разом вколачивался в весьма привлекательный упругий зад. Чёрные кудри упали на лицо и подпрыгивали при каждом толчке, губы раскраснелись и припухли.

— Кхм! — кашлянул Тэгрем.

Кретт дёрнулся, но Гравс надавил рукой на спину, чтобы удержать его в одном положении.

— Не мешайте, а! — прошептал тот и толкнулся так, что Кретт застонал. По гримасе невозможно было понять, что тот почувствовал — боль или негу.

Тэгрем остолбенел от наглости и бесстыдства. Он дался диву, как сохранивший невинность тридцать шесть лет Лаэрт нашёл общий язык с распутным Гравсом, но, как ни странно, оба умудрились поладить.

Оттаскивать Гравса от Кретта — глупо, дожидаться и смотреть, когда они закончат, — тем более. Тэгрем не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как обойти парочку и дёрнуть за щеколду.

Вечер выдался необычайно тёплым. Гравс верно угадал — грядут дни Сивали. Тэгрем постоял, насладился свежим воздухом, после посмотрел в небо — на Виссо и Клаго, скрывшимися за облачками. Он словно забыл, зачем пришёл. Вспомнив, направился к поленнице.

Дверь скрипнула.

— Что вам нужно? — Кретт высунул кудрявую голову.

— У меня холодно, — пожаловался Тэгрем.

— А, сейчас всё сделаю. Думал, вы у хозяина заночуете. — Кретт, на ходу заправив рубашку в штаны, пошёл к поленнице.

Тэгрем проводил его взглядом.

— Собака не в доме, — сообщил он.

— Впущу! — Кретт набрал дров.

— Кстати, у пса кличка есть?

Полено упало на землю. Кретт грязно выругался и поднял его, после посмотрел на Тэгрема.

— Есть, но… Ну её, кличку эту! Даже хозяин к псу так не обращается.

Тэгрем всё понял, когда вспомнил, что на зов Лаэрта отозвался именно пёс.

— Кретт, что ли? — хохотнул.

— Почти. Крет. Моё имя с двумя «Т», а кличка собаки — с одним. Случайно вышло. Бывший хозяин так назвал. Господин Лаэрт пытался переименовать, но какое там? На «Крета» отзывается — и всё тут.

Тэгрем понял ещё кое-что. Пёс достался Лаэрту не щенком, но взрослым или подростком. Хотелось расспросить Кретта , как появилась в «Грозди» собака, но глаза слипались.

Тэгрем открыл дверь и направился к себе.


	8. Многолетняя выдержка

Ругань Лаэрта звучала настолько громко, что даже крепко спавший Тэгрем проснулся и сел в постели.

— О, полегчало, — заметил он и опустил босые ступни на пол.

И поёжился от холода, несмотря на солнечное утро.

Тэгрем попытался прислушаться к брани, но не смог разобрать слов. Скорее всего, Лаэрт распекал Кретта. Прямолинейный Гравс осадил бы его.

Тэгрем оказался прав: послышались жалобные оправдания.

Он сбросил одеяло и пошёл к чаше, набрал пригоршню и плеснул в лицо. Пусть вода остыла, но так лучше — поможет освежиться и прогнать остатки сна. Осталось дело за малым — умыться и почистить зубы толчёным мелом.

Тэгрем дотронулся до лица. Побриться тоже не мешало, но не холодной водой. Ему нравилась отросшая щетина, но длинные бороды он не терпел, оттого порой приходилось возиться с бритвой.

Лаэрт не унимался. Невозможно представить, что мог за утро натворить дворецкий, чтобы заслужить упрёки. Брань не прекращалась, пока Тэгрем приводил себя в порядок и одевался.

В коридоре ругань стала отчётливее.

— …стоит мне спустить с тебя глаза, как всё идёт наперекосяк!

Тэгрем спустился с лестницы.

— Доброе утро. Хотя, судя по крикам, никакое не доброе, — он замолчал, когда увидел полностью одетого, по обыкновению, в бордовый костюм Лаэрта. — Ты куда собрался-то?

Тот махнул рукой.

— Сначала взгляну на свой старый дом, до которого вчера не дошёл, после полудня — на винодельню.

— Завтракал? — обратился Тэгрем к Кретту. Тот махнул рукой. — Понятно. Идём, — последнее слово было предназначалось Лаэрту. Тот нахмурился и отвернулся. — Кто-то хочет свалиться посреди винограда без сил.

— Не дождёшься.

— Очень скоро, — пригрозил Тэгрем и взял мужа под руку.

Под глазами Лаэрта пролегли тени, лицо побледнело и осунулось за ночь.

— Я и так из-за нерадивых слуг задержался, — предпринял тот ещё одну попытку. — Как можно додуматься выпустить собаку на ночь глядя?! Пёс приволок тушу птицы, заляпал порог кровью, испачкался сам. Кому мыть пришлось? Мне, конечно!

Кретту хотелось возразить, сказать в своё оправдание, что хозяин предпочитает возню с собакой, но Лаэрт искал виновных.

— Это я выпустил, — признался Тэгрем.

— Не-ет, это уже ни в какие… — Лаэрт толкнул мужа и взялся за голову. Ругаться желание резко пропало. Голова закружилась от бессилия и голода.

Тэгрем прав — всё до поры до времени. Будучи моложе, Лаэрт без проблем мог не есть сутки, теперь он чувствовал, как неотвратимо наступает старость.

— Что на завтрак? — уточнил Тэгрем.

— Отварная курица и рис, — ответил Кретт.

Он безошибочно угадал, что нужно хозяину. Пусть брюхо нельзя насытить таким скромным блюдом, но Тэгрем готов съесть что угодно.

Лаэрт передумал и поплёлся к столу. Ему предстояло много сделать за день — осмотреть и подготовить домишко, проследить, чтобы работники перебрали весь виноград и избавились от плохих ягод, да и письма сами себя не прочитают. Гравс прекрасно справлялся, но больше чем себе, Лаэрт не доверял никому.

 

***

Есть не хотелось, зато хотелось сделать глоток вина — совсем крохотный, чтобы не опьянеть. Лаэрт злился на Тэгрема — тот осмелился приказать не приносить бутылку. Кретт встал на сторону мужа и не воспылал желанием испортить здоровье хозяина.

После недолгих пререканий Лаэрт сдался. Пришлось удовольствоваться травяным — не ромашковым — чаем, ароматным, довольно приятным, когда привык к горчинке и смог прочувствовать букет вкусов.

Не то чай помог, не то лёгкий завтрак придал бодрости, но боль в желудке улеглась. Стало легче, щёки порозовели.

Не захотелось никуда идти, а расслабленно посидеть в кресле, глядя, как горит огонь. Но нужно. Работа никогда сама за себя не сделалась, а «ленивых болванов», как называл своих людей Лаэрт, нужно понукать.

— Пора! — Он встал из-за стола и поковылял к выходу. У двери остановился и дотронулся до темени, после убрал руку, вспомнив, что шапочки больше нет.

— Меня бы дождался. Не киснуть же целый день от безделья! — Тэгрем отодвинул тарелку и поднялся, в душе радуясь, что не обидит Кретта. Завтрак был пресным и оттого — невкусным, чай он не любил. Зато смог сослаться на спешку.

Лаэрт развернулся.

— Это не обязательно. Бочки с вином мы выбрали. Можно отправить в Босттвид. А если ты так хочешь чем-то заняться, то разбери письма. Мне вчера не до…

— Я вчера разобрал. Ничего важного, одни поздравления, — перебил Тэгрем.

— Поздравления?!

— Именно. Хотя я почти никому не говорил о свадьбе, но слухи просочились. Более того, всем стало известно, где я буду жить. Почтовому дилижансу всего полдня пути. Представляешь, как быстро расходятся сплетни? — Тэгрем усмехнулся.

— Поэтому я не люблю города. — Дальше Лаэрт молча пошёл к двери. Он ступил на порог и продолжил: — Кто я? Жалкий полукровка, недостойный целовать землю, на которую ступала нога жителей Верхнего квартала. Куда мне до них, как же? Ни разу не попробовав вино, дружно решили, что оно сравнимо с моим происхождением — выходца коренного жителя Пути, которому посчастливилось заполучить человека знатного рода.

Тэгрем вдохнул воздух. Солнце встало невысоко, но было куда теплее, чем в прошлые дни. В полдень, наверное, можно сбросить бежевый шерстяной сюртук и остаться в тонкой льняной рубашке.

Лаэрту в тёмной одежде из плотной ткани наверняка придётся несладко. Тэгрем был уверен — тот скорее поцелует землю, чем разденется.

— Я ничего не знал о тебе, — признался он. — Мой отец — знал, а я… Собирать сплетни — последнее дело.

Лаэрту было всё равно, знал муж о нём или нет. Тот не пил красное вино, хотя к виноделию отнёсся с уважением.

У ворот Лаэрт резко свернул направо и пошёл по посыпанной песком тропинке — довольно быстро для больной ноги. Тэгрем не отставал от него. Они миновали конюшню и вышли едва ли не к подножию горы — к деревянному, обмазанному глиной домишке.

Сердце заколотилось, когда вспомнились годы, прожитые в этом месте. Оспа сплотила селян, и оставшиеся в живых, объединились и помогли несчастному юному пареньку, которого покинул брат, с постройкой дома.

Лаэрт ликовал, когда смог поспать в собственных стенах, на соломенном матраце вместо кровати, а не в таверне, где работал. Хотя у него давно другой дом, большой, удобный и надёжно защищавший от дождя, однако старый, не забылся. Лаэрт любил старенькую постройку, рука не поднималась сровнять с землёй.

Убогонькое жилище пригодилось. Осталось избавиться от хлама.

Лаэрт миновал забор, местами повалившийся, и дёрнул проржавевшую щеколду. Та не поддалась.

— Стой, дай я! — Тэгрем оттолкнул его и изо всех сил надавил на ручку. Наконец задвижка заскрипела.

Дверь открылась, и Лаэрт первым вошёл в дом, где прожил не один год.

Соломенный матрац остался лежать в углу, сгнивший, с грязными пятнами. Лаэрт понимал — нужно сжечь, но духу не хватало.

Всё стало по-другому. От прошлого можно — и нужно — избавиться.

Лаэрт поймал себя на том, что с появлением Тэгрема готов сжечь убогую мебель, состоявшую из стола, деревянного покосившегося буфета и сундука. И это не считая ненужной кухонной утвари, корзин, много лет хранившихся в доме.

— Странно, что мыши не завелись и не изгрызли здесь всё, — удивился Тэгрем.

— Однажды здесь прижился кот. Не знаю, откуда он взялся, наверняка приблудился из деревни. Я было погнал его, но решил — пусть живёт, зато мышей не будет, — признался Лаэрт. — Лет десять жил, но совсем недавно исчез. Так что Гравс подкинул хорошую идею.

«Значит, захаживаешь сюда», — подумалось Тэгрему.

Он старался не жить прошлым, забыть. Он даже семье не поведал, что именно заставило почти добровольно покинуть Легион — именно тогда, когда король издал указ набирать в рекруты коренных жителей Пути, чтобы избежать стычек и лишний раз доказать: Чёрный Путь — мирный регион Иллеста.

Сны порой заставляли вздрагивать и просыпаться в холодном поту. Годы взяли своё, и прошлое отступило.

Сегодня опять нахлынуло.

— Теперь в конюшню — и на винодельню. Нужно сжечь этот хлам... — грустно произнёс Лаэрт, — и вычистить всё от паутины и грязи.

И того, и другого было не так уж много, и это подсказывало Тэгрему, что Лаэрт приказывал работникам приводить дом в порядок.

Даже балки под деревянной крышей оказались целыми и крепкими. На них можно было подвесить гроздья.

Тэгрем присмотрелся — что-то некогда яркое, а сейчас — поросшее грязью лежало поперёк перекладины. Он приподнялся на цыпочках и стянул предмет. Тот оказался серо-голубой, наверняка в прошлом яркой шапочкой.

Лаэрт выхватил тряпицу из рук и улыбнулся.

— Вот где она, — посмотрел наверх. — Да-а, Нис был шутником. Никогда бы не догадался там поискать.

Тэгрем в очередной раз удивился, как улыбка может преобразить лицо. Она преобразила Лаэрта, тот стал куда более привлекательным, «гусиные лапки» придали лицу добродушное выражение.

Лаэрт отнюдь не сухарь, каким старался всем казаться. Вспомнилось, как он побледнел, когда заговорил о родителях. Стало понятно — картина смерти предстала перед глазами.

В голову полезло прошлое — время, когда Тэгрем служил на границе Чёрного Пути с Вьессом. Тамошние местные жители, «дикари», в отличие от остальных своих сородичей, хранившие традиции, учинили бунт и сожгли одну из окрестных деревень.

Решено перебить всех, чтобы дать понять остальным племенам — Легион не смирится и сотворит то же самое. Тогда ещё юный Тэгрем не подумал, что придётся предать казни всё племя, включая детей. Он ужаснулся, когда его сослуживец раскроил черноволосую голову крохе, недавно появившемуся на свет, чтобы тот перестал кричать от голода и навеки затих. Но ужаснее всего было сжигать тела.

Тэгрем почувствовал запах горелого мяса — там, где его не должно быть.

Улыбка с лица Лаэрта пропала.

— Всё в порядке? Ты бледен. Прости, но я не умею быть заботливым и не смогу просиживать у изголовья, как вчера это делал ты, — признался он. Губы дрогнули. — Ах, да, забыл поблагодарить, хотя не стоило утру…

Он не договорил. Слишком сильно хотелось отвлечься, чтобы вид обугленных костей исчез из памяти. Он зря решил, что похоронил прошлое.

Лаэрт вздрогнул, когда муж резко притянул его за талию, взялся за затылок и поцеловал.

Тэгрем не обратил внимания на кулаки, упёршиеся в грудь — настолько сильно, что костяшки больно надавили на рёбра.

Ещё мгновение — и Лаэрт расслабился, открыл рот и позволил просунуть язык. Губы дрогнули и ответили на поцелуй.

Он дождался, когда муж потеряет бдительность, и вывернулся из крепких рук, но не утёр, а облизал покрасневшие губы.

— Вот так, значит! — Тэгрем усмехнулся. — Наверное, ты и не целовался ни с кем.

Лаэрт направился к выходу.

— Целовался.

— И что, не понравилось?

— Как раз таки нравилось.

Этого Тэгрем не понимал. Если нравятся поцелуи, зачем избегать?

Он поплёлся следом за мужем. Тот смял найденную тряпицу, вспомнив время, когда разбавлял серую одежду яркими деталями, будь то солнечно-жёлтый шейный платок или голубая шапочка.

К головным уборам Лаэрт питал особое пристрастие. Этот проела моль, и носить стало невозможно, а фиолетовый навеки утерян. Найдётся, подобно этой, в грязи и дырах.

— А мне первый раз не понравилось, — признался Тэгрем. — Он любил покурить — и всё этим сказано. — Он надеялся, что откровенностью вызовет мужа на разговор, который даст понять, как тот до тридцати шести лет ни с кем не спал.

— Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — Лаэрт нахмурился.

Приревновал?

Он ступил на порог, дождался мужа и закрыл дверь.

— Думал, откровенность на откровенность. Или ты… опять за старое? — Тэгрем сощурил глаза.

— Мне на самом деле нравилось. Нравилось, но пугало, — признался Лаэрт. — Я боялся последствий и отталкивал поклонников, они хотели большего, но не выдерживали и находили сговорчивых.

Бывало и так. Иным нравились неприступные, будто Иллестские скалы, любовники, кто-то искал доступных утех, пологих, точно Босттвидские холмы. Лаэрту попадались последние.

Тэгрем задумался. Он не понял, к какой категории себя отнести. Он предпочитал доступных людей, но они быстро приедались, словно одно и то же блюдо каждый день. Исключением стал только Тэрре Шамарт — распутный молодой человек, которому нравилось заниматься любовью в каких угодно местах, но не в кровати, чем будоражил кровь, вдобавок был начитан, грамотен, с правильной речью.

Но не только он стал исключением.

Лаэрт — тоже. Он достался легко, но не так, как желал Тэгрем. Тот злился из-за холодности, но чувствовал тепло в душе, отчего хотелось распалить жар.

Вдобавок Тэгрем не смог припомнить, что вообще у кого-то стал первым. Лаэрт был запуган и оттого — зажат. Признался, что боялся последствий, но не всегда был обеспеченным виноделом. Когда имя стало громким, тогда и поклонники разбежались.

В это верилось слабо.

Лаэрт не только сохранил остатки былой юношеской миловидности, но оброс жизненным опытом… и коконом, в котором жил, не подпуская к себе посторонних, наглухо закрыл душу и всю любовь отдал псу, доказывал, что справится с любой бедой.

Бриккарды вышли из дома, но двери запирать не стали. Тэгрем спустился и повернулся, чтобы помочь Лаэрту сойти с лестницы.

Тот не воспротивился и опёрся на протянутую руку.

 

***

Долго идти не пришлось. Гравсу вздумалось притащить ящики с виноградом поближе к дому. Он сидел на козлах. Двое работников придерживали ящики с бережно уложенными, пересыпанными опилками гроздьями.

— Я решил, у склона — лучшее место! — Гравс спрыгнул на землю.

Лаэрт уставился на оголённую из-за жары грудь. Полы рубашки распахнулись, в вырезе виднелись тёмные волоски.

— Ну и стыд. Прикройся! — приказал он.

Гравс не повёл бровью.

— Что здесь такого? — пожал он плечами. — Если захочу, сниму штаны. Жарко, как в середине лета. — Он стянул с сиденья флягу, откупорил и приложился к горлышку.

Двое работников один за другим вылезли из повозки и взяли в руки рулон грубой конопляной ткани, после направились в сторону дома.

— Пожалуй, на винодельню пока не нужно, — решил Лаэрт и двинулся следом за подчинёнными. — Ты можешь заняться ею. Когда повозка освободится — забирай и грузи бочонки, — приказал он мужу.

Тот вздохнул. За короткое время позабылось, зачем сюда приехал. Предстояло доставить вино в Босттвид.

Тэгрем едва успел привыкнуть к Лаэрту и его причудам, когда выяснилось: всё скоро закончится, пара разбежится, не успев узнать друг друга. Бриккарды встретятся, чтобы развестись.

Что после?

После придётся терпеть Босттвидскую пыль, крики малолетних братьев и племянников, стычки между Анде и Гилли — отец остался блудливым, как в юности — и перепалки в семье Дэрму.

Тэгрему надоело всё это, и тихая мирная «Гроздь» стала отрадой. Даже бесконечное ворчание мужа не помешало.

Он догнал Лаэрта.

— Не боишься, что я исчезну и не выполню вторую часть сделки?

— Надеюсь, прошедших ночей будет достаточно, — парировал тот.

— А если не будет? — Тэгрем не собирался отставать.

— О боги! — Лаэрт закатил глаза. — Давай не будем о… столь низком.

— Низком? — Тэгрем усмехнулся, но перечить не стал. Гравс догнал его и не позволил продолжить личную беседу.

Вместе они миновали домик. Лаэрт молча наблюдал, как его подчинённые расстилали ткань и раскладывали гроздья. Гравс перебирал каждую ягоду, порой находил тронутую гнилью.

— Сказано же — избавиться от всех плохих ягод, бездельники! — выругался он.

Лаэрт утёр лоб носовым платком.

— Сними сюртук. Всё не так жарко будет, — посоветовал Тэгрем. Он остался в светло-серой льняной рубашке, вдобавок распустил шнуровку ворота, отчего стал виден кусочек бледной груди. Лаэрт сглотнул слюну.

— Мне и так неплохо, — возразил он.

— Как знаешь.

Лаэрту не хотелось стоять столбом, и он подошёл к ящикам, после взял гроздь в руки. Крупные спелые ягоды выросли на диво хорошими. Одна из них оторвалась, и Лаэрт отправил её в рот, после положил виноград на покрывало.

К полудню стало жарче, Лаэрт не выдержал, снял сюртук, после сунул в руки стоявшему столбом Тэгрему и подошёл к ящикам.

Вторая гроздь перекочевала на землю.

А вот третья…

— Проклятье, велено же перебрать все ягоды. Эти никуда не годятся, расколотые! — Лаэрт повторил ругань Гравса. — За что я вам плачу, бездельники?!

— Так по дороге побились, — попытался оправдаться один из работников.

— Эти тоже побились?! — Лаэрт сорвал сморщенную виноградину, швырнул на землю и затоптал носком.

Гравс хмурился оттого, что проболтался работникам, дескать, хозяин не будет следить, как появляется будущий изюм. И вот результат — ленивые бездельники плохо перебрали ягоды. Если бы не это, то возня заняла бы гораздо меньше времени.

Управиться удалось к обеду. Гравс выпрямился и утёр шейным платком потную грудь. Лаэрту хотелось сделать то же самое. Взмокшая белая рубашка облепила тело — настолько, что стали видны контуры сосков.

Тэгрем, скучавший, сглотнул слюну в пересохшем от жажды рту. Вид, дававший намёк на то, что под одеждой, будоражил куда сильнее, чем голое тело.

— Обедать, — коротко распорядился Лаэрт.

— Не вздумайте уходить. Отгоняйте птиц и зверьков. После обеда пришлю сменщиков, — пообещал Гравс. — Заодно и от хлама нужно избавиться. — Он покосился на дом.

Лаэрт вздохнул. Сердце защемило оттого, что память скоро исчезнет, но управляющий прав — дом, стоявший без дела, сгодился.

Последующий путь Бриккарды слушали россказни. У Гравса не закрывался рот.

Тэгрем ухмылялся, вспомнив вчерашний вечер. Лаэрт вопросительно поглядывал на мужа, гадая о причине веселья. Тот отмалчивался, зная, что придётся слышать упрёки за бесстыдство.

— Как у тебя появился Крет? — вспомнился интересовавший вопрос.

Лаэрт усмехнулся и взял мужа крепче под руку.

— Странно, никто обычно не интересуется прислугой. — Тэгрем прикусил язык, когда вспомнил, что не должен знать кличку собаки. — Но это не секрет: Кретта я заметил, когда довелось побывать на празднике Сивали в деревне. Он занимался тем же, чем я раньше. Миловидный, кудрявый, он терпел грязные похотливые руки, но хорошо справлялся. Я решил — дом большой, нужна прислуга, на которую можно свалить уборку и готовку. Надоело самому стоять у очага, да и некогда было; надоели наёмные слуги, которые приходили и уходили…

Вон оно что, у Лаэрта не оставалось времени приготовить себе поесть. Оттого он худой, вдобавок заработал проблему с желудком.

Тэгрем боялся сглазить, спугнуть чувство, отметить, что они с Лаэртом почти стали друзьями. Сегодня удалось мирно побеседовать и даже пооткровенничать. Лучшего желать нельзя. Вдобавок он однажды уже был влюблён, и это не принесло ничего, кроме разочарования.

— А я как счастлив! — вмешался Гравс. — Сначала решил — о, наконец-то появился тот, кого можно трахать без желания надеть мешок на голову…

— Гравс!

— …но потом понял, что без Кретта не могу, трахаю-трахаю, а он до сих пор не надоел. — Управляющему было плевать на возмущение хозяина. — Признаюсь, мы по очереди… Ну-у, и я под него прогибаюсь. Ай, вам всё равно не понять! — Гравс махнул рукой.

— Боги, за эту мерзость я урежу премию! — Лаэрт густо покраснел.

— Уже давно урезали, — обиделся Гравс, — когда не позволили сыграть свадьбу.

— Конечно! Вообще не понимаю, зачем вам свадьба сдалась. Детей у вас быть не может, а по углам вы и без брака жмётесь. Терять день, а то и больше, и распускать слуг я не собираюсь.

— Может, мы хотим встретить старость вместе.

— Ну так встречайте, кто не позволяет?

Тэгрем слушал словесную перепалку и недоумевал. Хотя он не понимал, для чего бетам брак, но чинить препятствий не стал бы. Хотят — пусть идут в храм. Гравсу ничто не препятствовало жаться по углам и трахаться прямо на кухонном столе, но у Лаэрта свои причуды.

Путь за спорами прошёл незаметно. На порог дома вышел виновник обсуждений, точнее, оба виновника, включая собаку.

— О, я рад, как раз обед готов, — доложил Кретт и скрылся, оставив дверь дома открытой.

 

***

Лаэрту претила пропахшая потом рубашка, и он не удержался, чтобы не ополоснуться ледяной, только что принесённой из колодца Гравсом водой.

Лаэрт не боялся простудиться. Это случалось крайне редко.

Мокро было и за поясом штанов. Одно движение руки — и одежда сползла вниз.

Вода приятно холодила бёдра, стекала к ступням и заставляла ёжиться, когда попадала на чувствительные места.

Лаэрт не услышал, скорее почувствовал, что в спальне не один. Он обернулся. Льняная мочалка выпала из руки.

— Ты когда-нибудь научишься стучаться?! — Мало Гравса, так и муж позабыл о воспитании.

— Разве нужно стесняться? Я уже всё видел! — Тэгрем сглотнул. Он не ожидал застать Лаэрта голым. Вдобавок витавший в комнате терпкий запах… — Ты сюртук забыл, я — принёс, — с этими словами он повесил одежду на спинку кровати и хотел уйти, но не мог удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть на голые упругие ягодицы.

Лаэрт хорошо сложён. Если бы не излишняя худоба и уродливая лодыжка…

— Спасибо, — неожиданно спокойно поблагодарил он.

Тэгрем усмехнулся.

— Ты уже не мечешься, чтобы прикрыться.

— Ты уже всё видел, — повторил Лаэрт слова мужа, — и тебя моё тело не оттолкнуло. — Он опустил голову и уставился на собственные босые ступни.

Тэгрем подошёл к нему и провёл ладонью между лопатками.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Обстановка располагала к уединению, и если бы не характер Лаэрта…

— Ты хочешь этим заняться? Днём?! — Удивление вызвало бурный смех.

— Бо-оги, как же я сам не догадался о том, что… — Тэгрем это произнёс сквозь смех. — Наивность сквозит в каждом слове. — Он переместил руку выше — к затылку — и запустил в волосы. — Этим можно заниматься когда угодно.

— Мне нужно проследить, чем заняты бездари. — Лаэрт руку не убрал. Ему были приятны ласки, нравилось чувствовать дыхание на голой коже.

— Оставь их Гравсу хоть ненадолго. — Тэгрем взял его за руку и подвёл к кровати, после легонько подтолкнул.

Лаэрт не удержался и упал. Тэгрем не стал терять времени впустую и не придумал ничего лучше, как навалиться сверху. Он сжал запястья с такой силой, чтобы не причинить боль, но удержать в одном положении.

Лаэрт напрягся, но, вспомнив о том, что нужно усыпить бдительность, притворно расслабился и закрыл глаза. Рубашка Тэгрема потёрлась о голую кожу, волосы скользнули по щеке.

— Не хочешь дождаться ночи, значит, — выдохнул Лаэрт и сглотнул. Кадык дёрнулся.

Волосы Тэгрема пощекотали лицо, легонько и приятно. Тот наклонил голову и прикоснулся губами к полуоткрытому рту.

Губы дрогнули. Лаэрт ответил на поцелуй, вяло, робко. Почувствовал, как напряглась плоть Тэгрема.

Ему льстило, что кто-то желал его, отнюдь не молоденького паренька.

Поцелуй стал более глубоким, Тэгрем просунул язык между зубами, прикусил губу в ожидании отклика. Лаэрт мог вывернуться, после — отчитать за бесстыдство, хотя ему нравилось. Это Тэгрем почувствовал, унюхал и отметил про себя, что запах стал более сильным и терпким. Он решился отпустить запястья.

Лаэрт не заметил, что руки стали свободны, и понял, когда ладонь легонько погладила бедро, всё ещё влажное после мытья.

Тэгрем оторвался от губ и посмотрел в карие глаза. Так и есть, потемнели.

— Всё могло быть иначе, если бы ты доверился мне раньше. — Он поцеловал мужа шею — ровно в то место, где часто билась жила. Лаэрт дёрнулся от неожиданности, но не от неприятных ощущений. — Всё, что я делаю, — приемлемо и не постыдно. — Его губы сместились ниже — к ключице.

Лаэрт вздохнул, когда вспомнил первую брачную ночь, вдобавок в память полезли нравоучения, что он должен заниматься этим, чтобы продолжить род; вспомнился соседский паренёк, в муках умерший из-за последствий телесной слабости, — тот, кому перемыли косточки даже после смерти.

— Сколько у тебя детей? — вопрос прозвучал неожиданно.

Тэгрем поднял голову.

— Ни одного. У меня, в отличие от моего братца, больше работает та голова, что на плечах, — отшутился он и лизнул яремную ямку. Тёплое дыхание обдало разгорячённую кожу, когда он от смеха резко выдохнул. — Не думал, что ты не знаешь, что можно вынуть до…

— Бо-оги! — Хотелось надеяться, что Лаэрт это прошептал, потому что ему хорошо, а не из-за сказанной откровенности. — За что мне всё… — шёпот стих, когда Тэгрем один за другим поцеловал соски.

— Говорю, наслаждайся тем, что приятно. — Хотелось надеяться, что Тэгрем однажды получит ответные ласки, что Лаэрт раскрепостится. Тот зажат, несмотря на то, что поцелуи ему нравились. Почувствовалось по затвердевшим соскам и напряжённому члену.

Тэгрем просунул руку между бёдрами. Так и есть, влажно. Он приподнялся, чтобы спустить мешавшие штаны. Завязка не поддалась — именно сейчас, в столь сладостный момент, когда муж готов к соитию.

— Поможешь? — предложил он. Лаэрт сел и взялся за узел. Коротко остриженные ногти заскользили по шнурку. — Зубами, — выдох. Тэгрем ожидал, что муж вспылит и наотрез откажется. К его удивлению, тот склонил голову и зацепил верёвочку.

Тэгрем погладил тёмные волосы и мысленно представил, как муж ласкает его языком. От видений член как никогда встал колом.

Но о таких ласках боязно просить — Лаэрт не готов к этому, а пугать лишний раз не стоило.

Но Тэгрем отдавал себе отчёт, что не дождётся того, чего хотелось. Хорошо, если долго ничего не получится, и тогда он сможет уговорить просто взять член в руки.

Узел поддался. Лаэрт отстранился и перекатился на живот.

Жаль. Тэгрему хотелось смотреть в карие, потемневшие от страсти глаза. Он усмехнулся.

— Решил, что я от тебя просто так отстану, м?

Ответа он не получил. Ему это не нужно было. Пусть он не сможет заглянуть в глаза во время соития, зато ягодицы, крепкие, упругие, предстали его взгляду. Тэгрем легонько их сжал пальцами — не до болезненного щипка, но чтобы размять.

— Попросишь? — с ехидцей спросил он.

— Ещё чего, — с придыханием шепнул Лаэрт.

— Ладно. — Тэгрем сместил ладони к пояснице, провёл вдоль позвоночника, уделив внимание месту между выпиравшими лопатками. — А сейчас? — Он наклонил голову и поцеловал выпуклую родинку на спине.

Лаэрт молчал. Ласки ему были приятны, лицо пылало не только от духоты, но и оттого, что творилось на кровати.

Тэгрем расценил молчание как согласие и, навалившись всем телом, пристроил член ко всё ещё узкому, но сочившемуся смазкой входу, затем толкнулся.

Лаэрт всё ещё не привык и сжался. Пришлось терпеливо дожидаться, пока он не расслабится. Тэгрем чувствовал, как горячо внутри. Он лизнул языком мочку, чтобы отвлечь, сделать приятно.

Лаэрт закусил большой палец. Тэгрема умилил этот жест, наивный, несмотря на то, что под ним не юный любовник, а зрелый, причём рано повзрослевший человек. Пусть тот не пошевелился, но теперь язык не повернулся бы назвать бревном.

Лаэрт окончательно расслабился, раздвинул ноги и впустил в себя член — глубоко, до самого основания. Он закрыл глаза и попытался выбросить из головы, что всё запланированное на сегодня не сделано, а он праздно бездельничает и чувствует на шее горячее дыхание — настолько горячее, что волосы намокли от пота и прилипли к коже. Более того, ему понравились поцелуи в мочку уха и даже толчки, с каждым разом становившиеся всё сильнее, и даже ощущения того, как напряжённый член входит в его плоть раз за разом, доставляли удовольствие.

Лаэрт закрыл глаза и жадно вбирал в себя всё, что доставляло ему удовольствие, начиная от телесных ощущений, заканчивая запахом Тэгрема, не тяжёлым, какой доводилось чувствовать ранее у тех, кто норовил уложить его в постель, но мягким, хотя отнюдь не тонким.

Запах нравился, будоражил кровь. В ушах зазвенело. Стук показался далёким.

Лаэрт почувствовал — грядёт концовка, подобная той, что в позапрошлую ночь, когда позволил мужу дотронуться до члена. Ему было хорошо, и это нельзя просто так отринуть.

Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы в спальне не раздался голос, чужой, хотя и знакомый:

— Ой, п-простите, не ожидал!

Тэгрем дёрнулся и замер, когда увидел Кретта, вытаращившего на него глаза, после отстранился от Лаэрта, сел и резко натянул штаны.

— Ругал меня, что вхожу без стука. Твои слуги более невоспитанные! — вспылил он. Лаэрт спрятался за его спиной, чтобы хоть так прикрыть наготу.

Кретт держал в руках высушенный и выглаженный зелёный халат.

— Я стучался довольно долго, — оправдался он. — Ответа не последовало, и я решил, что хозяину опять плохо, поэтому вошёл. Дверь дубовая, почти не пропускает звуки. — Дворецкий поискал стул. Найдя, повесил халат на спинку и почти бегом выскочил за дверь.

Лаэрт отстранился от мужа.

— Только этого не хватало, чтобы слуги перемывали косточки.

— Брось. Кретт — не невинный юнец. Он сам жмётся с Гравсом по углам, — напомнил Тэгрем.

От этого не легче. Лаэрт откинулся на подушки и бессильно закрыл глаза. Где-то в глубине души затаилась злость: Кретт словно дождался, когда хозяин пообедает, но из-под носа утащил десерт — любимый Лаэртом виноградный пудинг.

Раздался плеск воды. Лаэрт открыл глаза.

То, что он увидел, не полезло ни в какие ворота. Тэгрем вытер член полотенцем, принадлежавшим Лаэрту, после, закончив, повесил на спинку кровати, натянул штаны и завязал шнуровку.

— Собирайся. Подожду внизу, — бросил он и вышел.

Лаэрт сжал губы.

— Собирайся, как же! — разозлился он. — Вытереться-то нечем!


	9. Без бокала

Поработать удалось на славу. Лаэрт прикрикнул на подчинённых. Гравс принюхался и ухмыльнулся. От его носа не укрылся посторонний запах, от взгляда — яркие припухшие губы.

«Неужели Бриккард настолько плох? Но тогда хозяин не ложился бы под него», — озадачился он.

Вещи из дома вынесли и свалили в кучу. Мебель сломалась легко — старые доски подгнили, проржавевшие гвозди едва их сдержали. Кухонную утварь разобрали работники.

Дом опустел, но Лаэрту хлама не было жаль. Прошлое отпустило его окончательно.

Он не отошёл от костра и не забоялся, что одежда пропитается дымом. Зато перебьётся запах Тэгрема, и подчинённые перестанут коситься.

Лаэрт смял в руках грязную голубую шапочку, после подошёл к костру и сунул в огонь. Старая шерсть быстро загорелась. Мгновение — и этой части прошлого не осталось.

— Где господин Тэгрем? — уточнил Гравс.

— Готовится отбыть в Босттвид, — ответил Лаэрт.

— Удачи ему, чтобы по дороге ничего не случилось. — От слов управляющего он вздрогнул. Гравс, поняв, что сказал лишнее, поправил: — Например, колесо сломается. Починка много времени занимает. Хотя наш кучер умеет это делать и возит с собой всё необходимое, но всё же… — Он сощурил глаза и присмотрелся к выражению лица хозяина. — Что вы так забеспокоились, а?

— Потому что не хочу, чтобы моё вино досталось ублюдкам-грабителям, — спешно ответил Лаэрт и отвернулся.

Он солгал сам себе. Он не пожелал бы смерти Тэгрему, лучше знать, что тот покинул его, но остался жив. Вид мужа с раскроенным черепом всплыл перед глазами.

Гравс заметил бледность, неуместную в духоту.

«Врёт, влюбился на старости лет-то! — мысленно съехидничал он. — Молодой муж, не красавец, но довольно привлекательный, заботливый… Ну как устоять?»

С другой стороны, это когда-нибудь должно было случиться. Лаэрту хотелось попросить мужа помочь доставить несколько бочонков в Ревею. Он вздохнул, вспомнив, что предстоит нелёгкая дальняя дорога.

Появление Тэгрема в одинокой жизни как нельзя на руку. Хотя Гравс нёс неприличную чушь, однако без него Лаэрт не мог путешествовать. За время отсутствия хозяина работники распускались, вдобавок хозяин составлял список, что купить, а управляющий выбирал товар, далеко не всегда дорогой, но хороший.

Теперь можно было оставить поместье под присмотром управляющего, а Тэгрема упросить попутешествовать. Лаэрт слышал, что Бриккарды умели сбыть весь товар, причём не продешевить.

Лаэрт знал и о пожаре на складе. Сгорел не только шёлк.

«Странно, где была охрана?» — подумалось ему.

Ответа два: либо мертва, либо подкуплена и исчезла из Босттвида. В любом случае в том, что кто-то поджёг склад намеренно, сомнений не осталось.

Мерзавец мог сотворить подобное ещё раз, и Лаэрту осталось надеяться, что Бриккарды догадаются спрятать бочонки в надёжное место.

Солнце начало садиться, когда костры догорели. Лаэрт посмотрел на угли, когда его руку кто-то лизнул. Он погладил собачью голову. Пёс всегда умудрялся найти хозяина.

— Ну всё! — Гравс зевнул. Почти бессонная ночь на нём сказалась, оттого клонило в сон. — Кстати, пока не забыл, с праздником!

— Каким? — Лаэрт немало удивился.

— Так дни Сивали начались — ваши дни!

Лаэрт вздохнул. Сивали — бог плодородия — словно отвернулся от него и не покровительствовал. В деревне шумное торжество, но Лаэрта туда не тянуло. Он если и появлялся на празднике, то чтобы отдать дань уважения богу, но никак не из-за желания развлекаться и пьянствовать.

Ходили слухи, что при должном ритуале даже у бесплодных пар рождались дети. Лаэрт не верил в жреческие россказни и с юности знал, как именно появляются люди на свет. «Ритуал» можно проводить ежедневно и ежечасно при желании и наличии времени.

— А, спасибо, — вяло ответил он.

«Если появится ребёнок, то благодаря моей и Тэгрема заслуге», — мелькнула мысль.

Работники понемногу расходились, виноград перенесли в дом, чтобы — боги, упаси! — ночью не хлынул дождь и усилия не пропали даром. Вскоре и Гравс, махнув рукой, покинул хозяина.

Лаэрт было развернулся, чтобы пойти домой и попросить Кретта разогреть ужин, но…

«Это ведь Тэгрем надоумил тогда пообедать не вовремя!» — взыграло привычное упрямство. Время ужина давно прошло, солнце скрылось за горами. Лаэрт был уверен — муж опять убедит его поесть, отчего ему снова могло стать плохо.

— Проклятье, я только и делаю, что под него прогибаюсь, — разозлился он сам на себя и уставился на склон горы, поросший кустарником.

Давненько он не прогуливался в одиночестве.

Нога не позволяла.

 

*** 

— Да-а, вы стоите друг друга, — протянул Гравс. — Будь я проклят за то, что подсказал хозяину такое! Был один ворчун, теперь — двое!

Он махнул рукой и поспешил скрыться, как это делал при Лаэрте, но позабыл, что Тэгрем — не тощий маленький хозяин, а бывший легионер. Тот с силой дёрнул за плечо.

— Не смей сваливать с больной головы на здоровую!

— Эк, забеспокоились! — Гравса не удержала даже боль, чтобы не съязвить. — Вот и верь после такого в сделки.

Кретт побоялся вмешаться и захлопал глазами.

Тэгрем отпустил управляющего.

— Мне не нужны слухи, будто я убил Лаэрта, чтобы завладеть этим... — обвёл рукой, — поместьем. Никто не поверит, что мне плевать, потому что я привык дёшево скупать товар и продавать дорого, а в виноделии ничего не смыслю. Из-за сплетен со мной никто не захочет…

— Угу! — кивнул неугомонный Гравс и ухмыльнулся. — Раньше он любил прогуливаться вдоль склона, — как можно ненавязчивее подсказал он и, пока Тэгрем не опомнился, юркнул в подвал.

— У-ужинать будете? — несмело протянул Кретт.

— Нет! — Тэгрем как был, в бежевом домашнем костюме и мягких туфлях, направился к выходу.

Кретт вздрогнул, когда почувствовал руку на плече. Он не услышал скрип подвальной двери. Гравс поцеловал его в шею. Кретт повис на шее и впился в губы. Гравс перебрал.

Кретт отстранился.

— Дождёмся хозяев, иначе получим по обух, если они сейчас вернутся.

— Не скоро вернутся! — Гравс прижал его к стене и улыбнулся.

Пусть хозяин тысячекратно не верил в милость Сивали, однако тот не в обиде. Ночь не должна пройти впустую. С такими мыслями Гравс обнял любовника и — в который уже раз — поцеловал.

 

*** 

Ночь выдалась тёплой. Тэгрем в одном костюме, надетом на голое тело, не замёрз. Мягкие домашние туфли не были приспособлены к прогулкам, и в ступни впивались мелкие камешки.

— Где же ты, дурак? — обозвал он Лаэрта.

Дверь домика была заперта снаружи. Искать там не было смысла. Тэгрем погладил щеколду и прислонился лбом к стене.

Он зашёл за дом и посмотрел на гору. Лаэрт любил прогуливаться у склона по словам Гравса. Тень падала на землю, из-за гор не видно Виссо и Клаго. В кромешной темноте было трудно что-либо разглядеть, но Тэгрем упорно шёл вперёд, пока не споткнулся и больно не ударился пальцами ног.

Он не выдержал:

— Лаэрт!

Он слабо надеялся на ответ.

— Я здесь! — неожиданно раздался отклик. Трава зашуршала — совсем рядом. Костюм Тэгрема белел в темноте, и Лаэрт направился к мужу. — Ты-то что здесь делаешь? — прозвучало раздосадовано.

— Тебя искал, — ответил Тэгрем.

Раздался сдавленный смешок.

— Зачем? — Лаэрта повеселило беспокойство. — Спроси у Кретта, если не веришь мне. Летом я в это время редко сидел дома.

— Зачем?! — Тэгрем безошибочно приблизился к Лаэрту, чьё нахождение выдал голос и запах, терпкий, смешанный с его запахом, напомнивший о том, что было днём — хорошем, но незавершённом. — Думал, ты заблудился. Время-то позднее.

Послышался вздох.

— Позднее, — эхом повторил Лаэрт. — Пёс загулялся. Дозваться не могу.

Это не удивило. Собаки, особенно во время гона, частенько сбегали из дома.

— Вернётся. Может, спариваться ему захотелось.

— Вряд ли. Он кастрирован, — опроверг Лаэрт.

— Бедный! — Тэгрем искренне посочувствовал псу. — За что с ним так? — Он погладил бархатистую ткань сюртука, нащупал острый локоть и взял Лаэрта под руку.

— Чтобы не сбегал и не плодил бездомных щенков.

Тэгрем потянул за собой мужа, призывая идти домой. Тот вяло попытался сопротивляться и вырвал руку.

— Ты с ним… так?

Лаэрт некоторое время молчал, гадая, стоит ли говорить дальше. Он не любил личное обсуждать с посторонними людьми.

— Мой брат, — не выдержал. — У него раньше было две собаки разного пола, поэтому пришлось… Я уже упоминал, что мы не в ладах. Сколько раз он насмехался и давал понять, что я не замечу, как состарюсь и стану никому не нужен, если продолжу жить отшельником; что виноделие — гиблое занятие; что его лучший друг как раз подыскивает пару… Я не выдержал, высказал всё, что думал.

Тэгрему понравилась гордость. Лаэрт не позволил понукать собой, хотя следовало с братом спокойно попытаться поговорить.

— Помириться пробовали?

— Я — да, он — нет. Я не раз писал, но не получил ответа. Тогда я решил навестить его семью. Когда приехал не в старой затасканной одежде, но в дорогом костюме, он выставил меня вон и подарки швырнул в лицо. Говорил: так не бывает, чтобы я всего… сам… — Лаэрт посмотрел в небо — на звёзды. — Я решил ему дать время остыть, снял комнату в трактире и пошёл на следующий день. Тогда-то увидел пса, измученного, худого — потому что «он слишком много жрал», ещё и линял куда сильнее, чем короткошёрстная беспородная псина, а расчёсывать никому не хотелось.

Лаэрт не смог понять, откуда взялись силы, чтобы влепить оплеуху брату, поднять тяжеленную, хотя и тощую собаку и унести. Он понимал: если бы не пёс, то пришёл бы в третий раз просить прощения — за то, что виноват в желании наладить отношения.

Тэгрем недоумевал, как у родных братьев могла появиться такая вражда. Ему казалось, Лаэрт чего-то не договаривал. Одной зависти для ненависти мало.

«Как знать? Не во всех семьях так, как в нашей!» — подумалось ему.

— Думаю, он вернётся. Это собака, а не человек. У них нюх куда острее, чем у нас, — утешил Тэгрем.

Лаэрт неожиданно прижался к нему.

Тэгрем почти уговорил его пойти домой.

— «…жалкому полукровке светит только «Апогей Пути» и то за смазливую юную мордашку!» — Лаэрт потерял счёт, сколько раз слышал это от брата. — Раньше мне льстила жалость, сейчас — нет. Он зол, что у «жалкого полукровки» всё получилось, а у него — нет.

— Бо-оги! — протянул Тэгрем. — Такую зависть я никогда не понимал. Вообще не встречал таких людей. Или… — он закусил губу и некоторое время думал, стоило ли завершать вопрос, — ты не договариваешь? Прости, но у меня такое ощущение.

Он почувствовал, как рука Лаэрта напряглась. Пальцы сжали предплечье.

«Значит, так и есть», — догадался Тэгрем.

Он давно вырос, чтобы лезть в чужие семейные дела, тем более его и Лаэрта в скором времени ничто связывать не будет.

Почти ничто. То, что должно связать людей, разделит чету Бриккардов.

— Пошли домой. Пёс придёт. Может, уже пришёл, — попросил Тэгрем. В тонком костюме стало зябко, и он приобнял мужа. Тот уткнулся носом в плечо.

— Да, я не договорил. Мы… мы от разных отцов. Видишь ли, история любви между нищим уроженцем Пути и человеком знатного рода — всегда красиво. Изгнание из семьи за позор — всегда ужасно. Я недоумевал, почему отец не любил моего брата. Перед смертью он поделился тайной — не с ним, со мной. Когда родители умерли и случилась ссора, Бирм, мой брат, захотел увезти меня в город. Я-то был несовершеннолетним, он же собирался распорядиться отцовским домом. Я вспылил и сказал, кто настоящий наследник, а кто — ублюдок непонятно чьей крови, не имевший права посягать на то, что должно принадлежать мне! — Лаэрт замолчал и посмотрел в небо. Виссо и Клаго показались из-за гор. Редкие облачка стали совсем розовыми. — Я потом пожалел о своих словах и всё-таки продал дом, но Бирм не взял ни монеты. Гордый он.

Тэгрем выслушал признание не перебивая.

«Как и ты. У тебя и Бирма есть общее — вы гордецы», — подумалось ему.

— Ему от меня ничего не нужно, поэтому не верю, что он спугнул лошадь. — Нога разболелась, и Лаэрт оступился и упал бы, если бы Тэгрем не придержал его. Вспомнились бесконечные ссоры родителей, пьянки отца. Тот частенько прикладывал руку к Бирму, но никогда не трогал Лаэрта. Дети прятались куда угодно, делали что угодно, лишь бы не угодить под вспышку гнева.

«Он не бьёт, потому что я младший», — успокаивал Лаэрт брата. Он не лгал. Он на самом деле так думал. Все считали, что их семье можно позавидовать. Дети прилежно и дружно пололи огород, вместе учились грамоте и всегда слушались родителей. На самом деле всё было по-другому.

Тэгрем погладил жёсткие волосы. Лаэрт погорячился в своё время и потерял брата. Трудно представить, что так бывает. Тэгрем никогда не горел желанием познакомиться с единокровными братьями. Те отвечали взаимностью, возможно, не знали тайну рождения.

— Поэтому я затеял нелепый брак, чтобы моего сына никто не посмел назвать «ублюдком невесть чьей крови», — признался Лаэрт, замолчал и уставился в небо.

Тэгрем отпустил его руку и отстранился. Впервые он задумался о последствиях брака. Оказалось, всё куда плачевнее, чем он мог предположить. Он никогда не думал о себе как об отце. Он был рад, что Лаэрт готов взять воспитание на себя. Ему, проводившему дни напролёт среди многочисленной детворы, хотелось тишины и покоя.

— Что бы ты сказал ему? — съёрничал он. — Что его отец, Тэгрем Бриккард, бросил, когда он не родился? Что ты посчитал, будто «красивая история любви», между немолодым виноделом и разорившимся человеком знатного рода — куда лучше, чем то, что ты купил себе мужа?! — Тэгрем не заметил, как накатила злость. — Что бы ты сказал ему? Что отец нашёл кого-то моложе, так? Что связался с тобой ради бочек с дорогим вином? Ах, да, последнее — правда. Это ты бы сказал, но об остальном не договорил бы. Так?

Лаэрт пошёл вперёд. Ему не хотелось ругаться ночью и выслушивать упрёки.

— Я… Ты первый, с кем я поделился, — признался он. Тэгрем пошёл следом. У старого домика Лаэрт, раздумав обо всём, остановился и так резко развернулся, что шедший позади муж врезался в него и сбил бы с ног, если бы не придержал за плечи. — Хорошо. Забирай бочонки, уезжай и не появляйся больше. Считай, наша сделка выполнена.

В глубине души затеплилась надежда — муж не возьмёт ничего, останется с ним.

Лаэрт не ожидал, что окажется прижатым спиной к стене дома. Стало тяжело дышать.

— Вот так, выполнена, значит. Что, и скучать не будешь? — шепнул Тэгрем. Тёплое дыхание обдало лицо.

— Мне не до этого будет, — уклонился Лаэрт. — Дел по горло…

Он не договорил.

Тэгрем зря прижался к нему — настолько близко, что терпкий запах ударил в нос. Он не подумал, будто может хотеть мужа, надеялся, что, разбудив страсть, заставит думать о себе.

Лаэрт привык ни от кого не зависеть, хотя душой желал уткнуться носом в надёжное плечо.

— Не договариваешь. Ведь прижимаешься ко мне во время сна, ищешь защиту, — шепнул Тэгрем и поцеловал крепко сжатые губы.

Лаэрт хотел оттолкнуть, напомнить, что здесь — не место для утех, но иного случая выполнить вторую часть сделки могло не представиться. Он отпустил мужа на все четыре стороны.

Поэтому придётся потерпеть прикосновения.

Потерпеть? Тэгрем ласков. Он погладил грудь, нащупал соски через плотный вишнёвый бархат. Лаэрт не сопротивлялся, когда пуговицы оказались расстёгнутыми, и ответил на поцелуй, глубокий, страстный. Он обнял мужа за талию.

Тэгрем понял его действия по-своему.

— Всё-таки хочешь. Неужели не будешь скучать? Неужели готов превратиться в бревно? — На вопросы он ответа не получил. Лаэрт часто дышал. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки Тэгрему хотелось получить хоть толику ласк, и он, повозившись со шнуровкой, спустил штаны вниз, после взял руку мужа и вложил член в ладонь.

— О боги, это… — шепнул Лаэрт.

— Надоело одному отдуваться, — признался Тэгрем и одним движением показал, что нужно делать. Лаэрт последовал его примеру и медленно погладил горячую плоть — сначала робко, после смелее, ощупал пальцами головку. Он это сделал с наивным любопытством, на ощупь узнал тело мужа.

Член далеко не маленький. Лаэрта не удивило, отчего в первую брачную ночь было неприятно.

Теперь по-другому. Между ягодицами стало влажно, захотелось избавиться от штанов, чтобы ветерок охладил разгорячённую плоть.

И чтобы никто — боги упаси! — не застукал в постыдный момент.

Лаэрт готов отдаться мужу прямо здесь — у стены старого дома. Тэгрем вздохнул и завозился с его штанами. Он развязал шнурок, задрал рубаху, одной рукой погладил живот, переместил ладонь выше — к грудине; вторую запустил в нижнее бельё, перебрал пальцами жёсткие волосы, в обилии росшие в паху, нащупал небольшой, но напряжённый до предела член.

— Хочешь, — шепнул Тэгрем. — Будешь скучать. — Он большим пальцем погладил чувствительную головку, чем вызвал шумный вздох вместо ответа. Лаэрт закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. — Повернись!

Лаэрт отпустил член мужа и, вопреки мыслям, что это неприлично, развернулся. Тэгрем провёл рукой вдоль позвоночника и, дойдя до лопаток, легонько надавил на спину, дав понять, чтобы муж нагнулся.

Тот упёрся руками в стену.

Тэгрем вдохнул терпкий запах, сильный. Как никогда легко он толкнулся в истекавший смазкой зад, резко. Лаэрт всхлипнул, но не сжался. Он снова не договорил. Он знал, что будет скучать по ощущению, как муж входит в него раз за разом, порой замедляя ритм, порой резко — почти до боли — толкаясь.

Лаэрт держался за стену, чтобы не соскользнуть и не испортить сладостный миг. Одной рукой Тэгрем стиснул ягодицу, второй погладил бедро, легонько пощипал кожу.

Пусть Лаэрт позднее упрекнёт себя за бесстыдство, но так хорошо ему ещё никогда не было. Ему понравилось порочное соитие, случившееся невесть где. Он шумно задышал и почувствовал: получит то, что безжалостно оборвал Кретт. Всё превзошло ожидания. Прикосновения стали как никогда острыми, ноги подкосились, в ушах зазвенело. Лаэрт ощутил, как сокращаются мышцы живота — почти до боли. Он едва не упал, но муж придержал его.

— О боги, — шепнул Тэгрем, резко остановился и тяжело задышал. — Только не дёргайся, прошу.

Какое там? Ноги Лаэрта подрагивали, и если бы Тэгрем не прижал его к стене, то он кулем свалился бы вниз. Муж дышал ему в затылок, но не торопился покидать тело, хотя время было за полночь.

Лаэрт представил себе, как выглядит. Ну и плевать. Не сейчас, когда Тэгрем с ним и внизу живота разлилась истома.

Тэгрем не поверил, что всё это произошло с ним. Пусть он не невинен, но так у него было впервые.

Ему было хорошо как никогда ранее. Он поглаживал бархат сюртука, мягкий, приятный на ощупь, и ждал, когда опадёт узел и он сможет покинуть тело Лаэрта, чтобы никогда больше не рисковать.

Лаэрт выпрямился, когда Тэгрем вытащил ставший вялым член. Ноги подкосились, он с трудом натянул штаны. Подрагивавшие пальцы едва справились с завязкой.

Тэгрем привёл себя в порядок. Он не сводил с Лаэрта глаз.

— Поздравляю. Думаю, ты добился того, чего хотел, — усмехнулся он и побрёл к дому. Лаэрт едва поспел за ним.

Дальнейший путь они проделали молча.

 

***

— О нет, приказал же дуракам закрыться, даже если меня в доме нет! — проворчал Лаэрт. — Не хватало, чтобы отребье влезло и обокрало дом!

Тэгрем молча удалился к себе. Лаэрт запер дверь и присмотрелся к лестнице. Полумрак разгонялся только лампадой, масло почти выгорело.

Пёс дома. Он мирно спал на коврике у лестницы и лениво поднял голову, когда мимо протопал Тэгрем.

«Тем лучше, что Кретт спит!» — подумал Лаэрт. Запах, шедший от него, как никогда силён — куда ярче, чем днём. Сообразительный дворецкий обо всём догадается, и тогда от шуточек Гравса не станет покоя.

Ужасно хотелось есть. Лаэрт не поужинал. Голод был настолько сильным, что он снял лампаду с крючка и направился в сторону кухни в надежде найти хоть одну булочку.

Желание сбылось: на столе стояла накрытая салфеткой корзинка со свежевыпеченным хлебом.

— Значит, Рос побывал здесь днём, — догадался Лаэрт и отломил краюшку.

Только у Роса получалась прекрасная выпечка. Лаэрт не удержался и отломил ещё кусок, потом ещё… Заметив, что в корзинке остались одни крошки, подошёл к серванту и открыл дверцу, достал графин с вином и, упрекнув себя за безобразное поведение, отпил из горлышка, после закрыл пробкой и поставил на место.

В голове приятно зашумело, по телу разлилась приятная слабость. Осталось надеяться, что Кретт не убрал таз с водой, пусть и холодной. Хотя глаза слипались, но нужно было отмыться.


	10. Винный уксус

Спать хотелось как никогда, и стук раздался словно вдалеке. Лаэрт с немалым трудом открыл глаза.

— Входи! — сонно пригласил он и сел. К утру стало зябко, и он натянул одеяло до подбородка.

В комнату вошёл Кретт с чашей в руках. Он покосился на клевавшего носом хозяина, но с расспросами пристать не решился. Гравс оказался прав — хозяин вернулся за полночь.

Кретт поставил чашу на столик и положил свежее полотенце. Взгляд упал на запылившийся костюм, и он покачал головой, гадая, что случилось с хозяином и почему одежда грязная.

Лаэрт опустил голову и не видел, как Кретт забрал костюм и удалился.

Хотя хотелось спать, но работа сама себя сделать не могла, поэтому пришлось встать, натянуть халат и подойти к чаше. Холодная вода приободрила, и Лаэрт полез в сундук, чтобы найти подходящую одежду. Он не вспомнил о давешнем костюме. Главное — вещи для верховой езды на месте, на комоде лежала стопочка чистых рубашек. Лаэрт отодвинул ящик и взял первое, что попалось под руку.

Не то, чулок. Куда сложнее оказалось найти пару к нему. Пришлось порыться в поисках нижнего белья. Когда Лаэрт с этим справился, сел на кровать и задумался.

Низ живота тянуло, и это не удивило: Тэгрем был пылок как никогда.

И, проклятье, Лаэрту понравилось заниматься любовью невесть где, хотя щёки горели от воспоминаний.

Он не спеша оделся и вышел из комнаты. Отчаянно захотелось зевнуть.

Лаэрт немало удивился, застав мужа внизу по-дорожному одетым. На голове красовался белый берет. Тэгрем собрался уехать.

— Подождите, вы хозяина одетого трахали, что ли? — Гравс держал в руках белую рубашку.

Лаэрт сошёл с лестницы и вырвал из его рук одежду.

— Какая тебе разница, кто кого в чём тра… Тьфу, понабрался тут с вами! — Он побагровел. Гравс громко расхохотался, даже Кретт улыбнулся.

Тэгрему было не смешно. Он подошёл к Лаэрту и уставился в сонное лицо. Под глазами легли тени, уголки губ опустились. Ночь не прошла даром для обоих.

Лаэрт вопросительно посмотрел на мужа.

— Я позавтракал, — отчитался Тэгрем. — Хочу попасть в Босттвид как можно раньше. — Он подошёл ближе — просто так, чтобы запомнить черты лица. — Если всё получилось, как ты хотел, напиши. — Оспинку под нижней губой только сейчас заметил. Он перевёл взгляд на слуг, которые прислушались к разговору. — Я должен знать, понимаешь? — Осталось надеяться, что муж всё понял как надо. Пояснять при посторонних — лишнее.

— Понимаю! — Лаэрт отвернулся и направился в сторону столовой. — Хорошо, напишу, — пообещал он. — Как и в прошлый раз, попрошу договориться со жрецами. У меня нет времени наезжать в Босттвид.

И всё. Словно не осталось зачатков теплоты, которую сумел урвать Тэгрем. Тот посмотрел в спину, затянутую в замшевую жилетку. Даже хромота не изуродовала, а сделала походку неповторимой.

Напоследок Тэгрем подошёл к псу, лежавшему на коврике у лестницы, и почесал шею. Собака лизнула руку.

— Добрый какой. Что же твой хозяин такой сухарь? — Пёс закрыл глаза.

Тэгрем за короткое время привязался к собаке — куда сильнее, чем к Лаэрту. Он попрощался с Гравсом и Креттом, после вышел.

С Лаэртом не стал. Тот ясно дал понять, что разговор окончен. Осталось надеяться, что последствий сегодняшней ночи не будет.

Тэгрем остановился, когда понял, что до сегодняшнего дня его не волновало возможное отцовство. Он об этом не задумывался. И у Анде, и у Дэрму были дети на стороне, но они не предполагали, каково тем приходится, не обзывают ли сверстники ублюдками. Наоборот, похотливые Бриккарды гордились плодовитостью.

День обещал быть тёплым. Тэгрем снял сюртук и направился к конюшне, чтобы проследить, все ли вещи уложены. О бочонках он позаботился загодя, а одежду в повозку отнёс утром Кретт.

Всё было готово. Тэгрем влез на козлы и уселся рядом с кучером. Повозку загрузили под завязку, единственное свободное место занял сурового вида охранник в литом нагруднике. Лаэрт трясся над тем, что создал, и не жалел денег на охрану.

Вспомнилось, как Тэгрем носил доспехи Легиона — с гордостью. Теперь меч не брал в руки. Тот остался дома под присмотром семьи как память о пережитых годах. Касаться рукояти не хотелось.

Не помешало бы. Всегда могло пригодиться умение постоять за себя.

Тэгрем откинул мысль об оружии и задумался, кому первому предложить вино. Шамарты отпали.

«Тогда кому? Гейссам отдать в качестве долга? Попытаться продать Лессерам?» — задумался он.

Мысли слабо помогли отвлечься. В любом случае первым делом необходимо разузнать, предстоит ли торжество в семьях.

«Хотя ты просил не продавать меньше, чем за назначенную цену, Лаэрт, но если нужно будет…» — мысль оборвалась. Повозка подъехала к воротам.

Тэгрем в последний раз оглянулся. Он сомневался, что вернётся — слишком сухим вышло прощание. Лаэрт торопился по делам. Складывалось впечатление, что ему муж не просто мешал, но был безразличен.

Так оно было и для Тэгрема. Разница в том, что не пришлось искать деньги, когда хотелось утех. Лаэрту далеко до мастерства жрецов любви «Апогея Пути», но главное — отклик. Он испытал страсть, наверняка раскрепостился бы, если бы всё не оборвалось.

Повозка покатилась медленно — настолько, что породистый скакун обогнал её. Тэгрем полюбовался выпрямленной спиной восседавшего на лошади всадника.

Лаэрт повернул голову и встретился с мужем взглядом, после уставился вперёд и пришпорил коня. Вскоре свернул в сторону винодельни, а повозка поехала дальше. Из-за жары, стоявшей в последние два дня, дорога высохла, колёса подняли облака пыли.

Тэгрем откинулся и закрыл глаза в надежде уснуть. Он не любил дорогу, хотя возвращался домой — туда, где вырос, где его ждали и любили. В «Грозди» он чувствовал себя лишним. Лаэрт привык жить один и не собирался что-либо менять после свадьбы.

Тэгрему не спалось, оттого путь стянулся. Он старался отвлечься: любовался пейзажами, следил за крестьянами, убиравшими поля.

И терпеливо ждал, когда увидит стены Босттвида.

 

*** 

Домик не раз пришлось окурить серой, чтобы клятая плесень не испортила начавший сморщиваться виноград. После дней Сивали полили дожди и стояла сырость. Лаэрт сомневался, что изюм получится таким, как надо.

За довольно долгое время Тэгрем Бриккард не дал о себе знать. Лаэрту некогда было скучать. Дел невпроворот.

Он запер дверь, натянул капюшон плаща и отправился домой. Нога болела из-за плохой погоды, настроение отвратительное.

С появлением Тэгрема Бриккарда всё пошло наперекосяк.

Лаэрт старался занять себя. Поездка в Ревею прошла удачно, вино продано отнюдь не дёшево. Повезло наткнуться на купца — уроженца Восточного Элмета. Пришлось немного продешевить, зато появился шанс наладить дело за пределами Чёрного Пути. Торговец пообещал дать знать о себе.

Прибыль значительно перекрыла расходы на многочисленных охранников и покупку нескольких лошадей.

Склад почти на треть опустел, в большинстве остались бочонки с молодым вином. Лаэрт устал. Он вчера вернулся, но не решился попробовать его.

Вино урожая этого года обещало стать самым лучшим. Виноград вырос на диво хорошим. Лаэрт предвкушал крепкий насыщенный сладкий вкус.

Поэтому не терпелось пообедать.

Он закутался в плащ и с немалым трудом из-за нывшей ноги направился в сторону дома. Небеса разверзлись. Вода пропитала одежду насквозь, отчего он озяб.

Если бы не нога, то Лаэрт добрался бы довольно быстро.

Если бы смог опереться на чью-то руку…

Лаэрт упрекнул сам себя. Тэгрема Бриккарда нет в его жизни и не будет. Муж ему вообще не нужен, он хорошо жил до него и со всем справлялся.

Лаэрт не думал о муже за время пребывания в Ревее.

Пёс не встретил хозяина. Лаэрт понимал: любимца одолела старость. Вот-вот — и собаки не станет.

Зато Лаэрт в кои-то веки не чувствовал себя старым. За одно он был благодарен мужу — тот дал понять, что кто-то может его желать. Вспомнилась страсть, с которой тот брал его.

Лаэрт старался о пошлом не думать. Но низ живота предательски ныл, особенно в первые дни расставания. Если бы не поездка, то написал бы Тэгрему и ждал ответа, а то и приезда.

Пёс спал на коврике и лениво открыл глаза, когда хозяин погладил лобастую голову.

— Обед готов, — привычно доложил Кретт.

— Погоди, только переоденусь. — Лаэрт пошёл наверх, оставив грязные мокрые следы. Дворецкий посмотрел ему вслед, после повернулся к Гравсу.

— Мне кажется, или хозяин помолодел? — высказался он.

Гравс пожал плечами.

— Я его каждый день видел, поэтому не могу сказать.

— Странно, обычно после поездок он разбитый и злой, а тут… — Кретт удалился в столовую, чтобы накрыть на стол.

Гравс почесал голову. Действительно, с хозяином что-то не так, что именно, бесплодному бете не дано понять. Но трудно не заметить, что хозяин стал есть, когда вздумается, а не по времени. Лаэрт послушался Тэгрема, поэтому лицо приобрело розовый оттенок, привычная землистость исчезла.

— Вот что значит хорошо питаться. С голоду он злость сгонял, а не из-за того, что член в зад никто не совал, — высказал мнение Гравс.

— Проклятье, когда ты научишься не выражать мысли вслух?! — Лаэрт, стоявший на лестнице, побагровел.

Гравс не услышал, как подошёл хозяин, переодетый в привычный зелёный халат и мягкие сандалии.

— Никогда, — съёрничал он и улыбнулся. — Я вино принёс, молодое. Кретт говорит, оно вели… Ой! — Он только что выдал любовника. Лаэрт первым пробовал то, что создал. Кретт нарушил традицию. — Кстати, он приготовил зайчатину с белым вином, которое вы получили в подарок… Ну-у, с той кислятиной.

— Почему? Хорошее вино. Подумываю в следующем году попробовать белое. — Гравс нахмурился, когда представил, что придётся спешить на винодельню и сразу давить ягоды, чтобы ни кусочка кожицы не попало в сусло. — Позднее посадить несколько сортов белого винограда. — Лаэрт направился в сторону столовой. — Вильен — купец с Востока — обещал привезти лозу. Надеюсь, приживётся.

— Хорошее?! Вы сами плевались, если отдавало уксусом, ха! Кислятина кислятиной!

Вкус у хозяина странный в последнее время.

Гравс нетерпеливо сжал в руке бокал в ожидании. Он не посмел пробовать вино до Лаэрта. Тот медленно пригубил и отставил бокал. На смуглом лице не отразилось ничего.

— Теперь ты. Скажешь, каково оно.

— Боги, у вас вкус резко пропал? — удивился Гравс и пригубил.

Кретт прав. Вино на редкость хорошее.

Лаэрту не хватило кислинки. Он взялся за вилку.

— Не пропал, не волнуйся. Я не скоро смогу трезво оценить вкус, — Гравс ничего не понял и перевёл взгляд на Кретта. Тот пожал плечами, — поэтому придётся довериться тебе.

— Оно более чем великолепно. Лучше, чем в прошлые года. — Гравс осушил бокал и жестом дал понять, чтобы Кретт налил ещё.

— Это хорошо! — Лаэрт вяло улыбнулся. — Значит, будет самым дорогим. Как думаешь, каким станет, когда настоится?

Гравс широко раскрыл глаза. Он не узнал хозяина.

— Никогда не узнаем, пока не попробуем. Иной раз молодые вина прекраснее, чем выдержанные много лет.

— Да, ты прав! — Лаэрт больше не произнёс ни слова и молча начал есть.

Он не знал, стоило ли писать Тэгрему, от которого ни слуху ни духу, но ведь обещал известить о важном…

Заяц в белом вине оказался хорош, мясо — сочным. После обеда потянуло на сон, и Лаэрт удалился к любимому креслу, сел, укрылся пледом и уставился на огонь.

Сделка свершилась, он получил, что хотел.

Почти всё: за месяц ни одного письма от Бриккардов, а это означало, что Тэгрем не договорился о расторжении брака.

«Раз ты нарушил обещание, то не обижайся, если я нарушу своё!» — позлорадствовал Лаэрт.

Он подосадовал: придётся проделать нелёгкий путь, чтобы самому обо всём позаботиться. Это нужно сделать чем раньше, тем лучше. Потом станет тяжело путешествовать.

Лаэрту стало не по себе. Путь из Ревеи дался нелегко, ночёвки на постоялых домах надоели до смерти. Хотелось домой, к любимой собаке, и не подниматься с кресла. Он решил сегодня насладиться этим мгновением.

Он задремал.

Даже во сне не заслужил покой.

Лаэрт шёл, опираясь на руку мужа и заглядывая в ставшее привычным лицо, упивался слабым, едва уловимым запахом и был счастлив, что есть кому уткнуться носом в плечо.

Тэгрем посмотрел на него и сказал одно: «Полыхнуть может!»

Лаэрт вздрогнул и резко сел. Дождь забарабанил в окна, и он понял — не полыхнёт. Из-за сырости изюм не получится, но винодельню никто не подожжёт.

«Какие глупости, всем она выгодна!» — обругал себя Лаэрт.

— Гравс! — позвал он управляющего. Тишина в ответ. — Кретт! — Даже собака не откликнулась. Она обеспокоила куда сильнее, чем блудливый дворецкий. Лаэрт поднялся и подошёл к псу, лежавшему на подстилке, присел и дотронулся до носа. Горячо. — Надеюсь, ты не болен, друг мой.

Пёс не пошевелился. Лаэрт погладил морду, зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть. Он надеялся, что собака всего лишь истосковалась и скоро оклемается, и всё станет как прежде.

Лаэрт слукавил: пройдёт не так уж много времени — и всё получится по-другому.

Уже не как прежде. Лаэрт думал — испытает счастье, но ничего не изменилось, кроме вкуса. По-прежнему накатывала злость на нерадивых слуг, которые уединились средь бела дня, некому открыть на стук.

Лаэрт направился к двери, шаркая сандалиями. Он знал — ворота заперты. Невесть кто не попадёт в поместье, но поостерёгся открывать двери.

— Кто там ещё?

— Прошу прощения, курьер письма привёз, — доложил охранник. Лаэрт узнал голос, поэтому открыл и принял ворох писем. После заперся, не поблагодарив.

Охранник пожал плечами. Дворецкий приглашал его согреться и поесть, хозяин как был сухарём, так и остался. Тот платил хорошие деньги, но требовал немаленькую отдачу.

Лаэрт снял с крючка лампаду и направился в кабинет, надеясь, что нужное послание пришло.

В кабинете лежал толстый слой пыли. За месяц Кретт не удосужился убраться, и Лаэрт решил после того как прочтёт письма, дать ему взбучку. В кои-то веки дворецкому доверен ключ.

Настроение окончательно испортилось — ни одного послания, подписанного Бриккардами, но несколько писем из Босттвида, где адресанты изъявили желание купить несколько бочонков — немного, но и то приятно.

Лаэрт улыбнулся. Нелепый брак дал плоды. Не осталось сомнений, что интерес к вину появился благодаря Тэгрему. Бриккарды сумели выгодно его продать.

Лаэрт взял записную книжку и открыл, чтобы подсчитать, сколько осталось бочонков с вином урожая прошлого года — тем самым, которое заинтересовало Юди Гейсса, работавшего в канцелярии самого губернатора. Тот пожелал купить всего один бочонок.

Для Фаррея Лессера, многодетного парфюмера, не хватит вина урожая прошлого года. Лаэрт оставлял несколько бочонков, чтобы настоялось, и никогда не продавал.

— Лессеру предложу молодое, этого года, — решил Лаэрт, дивясь, как Фаррей с таким количеством детей ухитрялся создавать духи. — Сколько у него детей? Девять? Десять?

Разницы никакой, но восприятие к запахам менялось, порой — и ко вкусам. Лаэрт не смог как следует оценить собственное вино, его потянуло на то, что раньше он не взял бы в рот, даже если бы за это немало заплатили.

Он отложил почту и взялся за перо, чтобы написать ответ. Неизвестно, когда в очередной раз появится курьер, возможно, не скоро, но ответить следовало загодя.

Лаэрт написал привычные строчки согласия со сделкой, иным предложил другое вино — этого года. В последнюю очередь он взял чистый лист бумаги.

_Здравствуй, Тэгрем!_

_Ты просил известить, если всё получится. Сообщаю: получилось._

_Поздравляю, ты станешь отцом._

На подписи соскользнула капля и растеклась по посланию. Лаэрт смял лист и бросил в корзину, уставился на перепачканную чернилами ладонь, достал из кармана платок, наслюнил и оттёр пятно.

Чернила намертво въелись в кожу. Лаэрт бросил бесполезное занятие и отправился спать. Его частенько клонило в сон.

Не хотелось думать, что он скоро огрузнеет, что придётся полностью положиться на Гравса. Он сам этого хотел.

— Ещё и ты медлишь. Зачем?! — Лаэрт сбросил халат и посмотрел на грудь. Соски на худой груди набухли.

Лаэрт едва успел откинуть одеяло и улечься в постель, как в дверь постучались.

— Входи, Кретт! — Вне сомнений, пришёл дворецкий.

Дверь открылась.

— Прошу прощения, что разбудил, но собака не дышит! — Лаэрт резко сел. — Он сильно тосковал — вас долго не было — да и… Старенький он уже… — Кретт заметно старался приободрить хозяина. Тот, не стесняясь наготы, поднялся и натянул халат.

Кретт едва успел отпрянуть, когда тот выскочил из спальни.

Нос был горячим не из-за сна, а из-за болезни. Лаэрт упрекнул себя, что отнёсся к собаке с безразличием, но в любом случае ничего не смог бы поделать. На лестнице он споткнулся и упал бы, если бы не удержался за перила.

Внизу стоял Гравс с лопатой наготове.

Лаэрт погладил ладонью густую собачью шерсть. Пёс лежал на боку и не шевелился. Рот приоткрыт, язык вывалился.

— Мертвее некуда, — подтвердил Гравс. — Прошу прощения, но нужно закопать беднягу.

Лаэрт поднялся.

— Да, ты прав. — Он посмотрел на собственные босые ступни. Следовало обуться хотя бы в сандалии. — Кретт, принеси туфли.

Бледное лицо выдало эмоции. Лаэрта шатало, будто он перепил собственного вина.

Когда Кретт удалился, он посмотрел безразличным взглядом на Гравса и произнёс:

— Больше никаких собак. Хватит с меня потерь.

«Потерь». Не укрылась оговорка, что последнее слово во множественном числе.

Значит, скучал по Тэгрему Бриккарду, но делал вид, что это не так. Сейчас сделает вид, что смерть собаки безразлична, вдобавок пёс хотя был далеко не молод, однако до отъезда хозяина прекрасно себя чувствовал. Не все зубы выпали, он грыз кости. Кретт упоминал, что собака днями скулила, пока не слегла, и отказывалась от еды.

Вскоре появился Кретт с туфлями. Лаэрт обулся и как был — в одном тонком халате на голое тело — направился к двери.


	11. Пейзаж с виноградом

Тэгрем скучал на званом вечере. И Дэрму, и Анде Бриккард покинули Босттвид и оставили дела на него, поэтому пришлось ему терпеть праздные разговоры.

Вечер не пропустил тот, кого он меньше всего желал увидеть. Тэрре Шамарт, молоденький, привлекательный, одетый в шелка. Тэгрем отвернулся и сжал бокал с вином — настолько сильно, что тонкий хрусталь едва не лопнул.

«Не без папеньки, конечно! — позлорадствовал он, высмотрев в толпе Ноэра Шамарта. — Кто ты без отца, Тэрре? Наследство богатое, но ты не управишься, а с нуля начать не сможешь!»

Снова сравнение.

И Лаэрт, и Тэрре Шамарт богаты, но состояние досталось им по-разному. Стоит отобрать у последнего роскошь — и тот взвоет, Лаэрт — выживет.

Тэгрем сделал маленький глоток.

Не любимое белое.

Красное.

Он отставил бокал. Хватит сравнений. Лаэрт не дал о себе знать. Значит, обошлось, можно вздохнуть с облегчением и без укоров совести развестись.

— Почему без компании? Ты не одинок, но пришёл без пары. Нехорошо! — Тэрре решил поиздеваться. Тэгрем повернулся к нему.

Хорош. Светло-русые волосы, спадавшие из-под зелёного берета, украшенного брошью с бирюзой, доставали до плеч. Черты лица тонкие, нос крупноват, с мясистым кончиком. Будь тот аккуратным и маленьким, то черты лица Тэрре можно было назвать правильными.

— С каких пор тебя это волнует? — не остался в долгу Тэгрем.

— С тех самых, когда я вас вместе увидел — тогда, в день вашей свадьбы. Оно и понятно, хромой, старый… Ну как такого людям показывать?

Хотелось вцепиться в воротник дорогой шёлковой рубахи и хорошенько встряхнуть юного наглеца, после — заехать кулаком по смазливой физиономии. Тэрре не изменился. Он надоедал всем, кто его «обидел».

— Старый?! — Тэгрем усмехнулся.

— Ну да. Сколько ему? Сорок? — Терре сорокалетние казались глубокими стариками.

Тэгрем неудачно поставил бокал, тот перевернулся, и красное вино растеклось по белой льняной, расшитой шёлковыми нитками скатерти. В зале стояла духота, хотя свечи не горели, а под сводчатым, украшенным лепниной потолком мигали огоньки. Юди Гейсс не пожалел денег, чтобы заплатить жрецам храма Четырёх.

Тэгрем залюбовался крохотной звёздочкой.

Если это крохи утраченной магии, то что вытворяли предки? Легенды гласили — шаманы Чёрного Пути могли сжечь целый дом одним движением руки, вызвать дождь и наслать засуху на поля вражеских племён, за что их покарали Четверо, отняв у людей способность творить чары и вынудив взяться за клинки. Кое-какие безобидные способности к колдовству остались у жрецов.

Тэгрем опустил голову. Успокоившись, решился задать вопрос:

— Скажи, что бы ты сделал, если бы остался один, без родителей, без денег? — Тэрре молчал. — Знаю: сдох бы как собака!

Тэгрем развернулся и побрёл прочь. От своих же слов стало не по себе. Он любил собак, подумывал взять щенка, многочисленные малыши обрадовались бы, но замучили несчастное животное.

Оборачиваться и смотреть на выражение лица бывшего любовника не хотелось.

Тэгрем умом понимал, что был молодым дураком, поэтому его привлёк Тэрре Шамарт, чьё произношение правильно, кто любил и умел писать стихи и охотно их зачитывал.

Теперь тот казался пустым, словно бутыль без вина. Стоит убрать опору — и та разобьётся.

Иное дело Лаэрт, словно деревянный бочонок, который если и опустеет, то не скоро. И не разобьётся.

— Прошу прощения! — Тэгрем не заметил, как наступил на ногу незнакомого толстяка. Тот ойкнул и уставился на острый носок туфли. Он поспешил к двери, чтобы выйти на воздух. Он задыхался, потому что витражные окна никто не догадался открыть.

Вдогонку раздались упрёки, что нельзя быть таким неуклюжим и портить обувь. Тэгрем отворил тяжёлую, обитую металлом створку и вышел во двор, заросший кустами пионов.

Гейсс не любил розы. Он любил резкие запахи. Тэгрем приметил среди гостей Фаррея Лессера — вдовца-парфюмера с подозрительно большим животом, хотя муж умер год назад, если не больше. Лессер вполне мог растолстеть. Одиннадцать детей не могли не оставить след.

Некогда Тэгрем считал парфюмера выскочкой, создавшим имя благодаря мужу знатного рода. Много позже понял, что если бы не Фаррей, то Черр Лессер пошёл бы по миру. Тот умел тратить отцовские деньги, полученные в наследство, которые рано или поздно наверняка бы закончились. Имя парфюмера звучало не только в Босттвиде, но и за его пределами.

Дождь охладил разгорячённое лицо, затёк за шиворот палевого сюртука, Тэгрем поёжился, но назад ему не хотелось. Пусть он продрогнет, простудится и сляжет, зато здесь не душно.

Тэгрем миновал сад и вышел к заднему двору, было взялся за щеколду, когда калитка отворилась.

— Прошу прощения, но нужник не здесь, — произнёс вышедший навстречу слуга.

— Простите, я заблудился! — Тэгрем развернулся. Больше идти некуда, кроме как в дом, огромный, роскошный.

— Если хотите, провожу. В дом через кухню попадёте.

Тэгрем был не против. Ему хотелось покинуть вечер, но не попрощаться с хозяином — более чем невежливо, и он прошёл через калитку. Слуга задвинул щеколду.

Тэгрем зябко поёжился и потёр закоченевшие руки, но сдвинуться с места не смог — не сейчас, когда у ног раздался скулёж. В темноте было трудно разглядеть щенка, и он отпрянул.

— Не-ет, снова вылез! — Слуга наклонился и посветил лампадой. Тэгрем вздохнул. Крохотный пёсик оказался чёрно-белым. Ушки забавно висели, розовым носиком он тыкался в туфли. — Весь помёт — собаки как собаки, а этот норовит сбежать! — Щенок оказался на руках, Тэгрем не удержался и запустил пальцы в густую мягкую, мокрую от дождя шерсть. — Господину Юди вздумалось разводить северных собак. Если бы он сам ими занимался, а так… Кормим — мы, моем — тоже мы. И дерьмо за ними убираем мы сами. Он только деньги выручает немаленькие.

Щенок лизнул руку. Тэгрем улыбнулся. Вспомнились детские мечты о собаке, большой, как пёс Лаэрта. Он грезил, как раз за разом проводит гребнем по длинной шерсти. Ни Анде, ни Гилли не любили животных — никаких.

Слуга отворил дверь вольера и небрежно бросил щенка. Тот кулем упал на соломенную подстилку и взвизгнул, за что захотелось врезать по уху, но заставлять Гейсса гневаться — себе дороже, поэтому Тэгрем юркнул в открытую дверь чёрного входа и пошёл по длинному тёмному коридору.

Повара безразлично посмотрели, когда на кухне появился знатный гость. Удивляться было нечему — господа частенько уединялись с любовниками, после разбегались и входили в главный зал через разные двери.

Тэгрем сыграл свадьбу с хромым немолодым занудой. Челядь не удивилась, но не упустила случая построить догадки, с кем он только что переспал. Отсутствие постороннего запаха не переубедило злые языки.

Первым «подозреваемым» стал Тэрре Шамарт.

Тэгрем нутром почуял — перемоют косточки. Ну и пусть, его с Лаэртом больше ничто не связывало, и если бы он решил с кем-то уединиться, то это его дело.

Знать не обратила внимания, что один из гостей появился со стороны кухни. Грязь была хорошо заметна на светло-коричневых камлотовых штанах, но привести себя в порядок Тэгрем не мог. Он поискал взглядом Юди Гейсса и, найдя, направился в сторону праздничного стола, растолкав гостей.

Рядом с Юди ошивался Ноэр Шамарт. Тэрре нигде не было видно, наверняка пытался окрутить знатного горожанина. Тэгрем потоптался с ноги на ногу, не решившись прервать разговор.

Гейсс прекратил болтовню и уставился на гостя.

— Есть дело ко мне? — без обиняков начал он и, взяв с подноса два бокала, как радушный хозяин протянул один Тэгрему. Тот приличия ради сделал глоток.

Вино красное, но другое. Не то, которое довелось попробовать когда-либо.

— Я пришёл попрощаться, неважно себя чувствую, — солгал Тэгрем. — Знобит. Простудился, наверное.

Шамарт поцокал языком.

— Зноби-ит, — протянул он и ехидно улыбнулся. — Очень жаль. По крайней мере, вам есть куда прийти и отлежаться.

Тэгрем испытал двоякие чувства. Захотелось врезать старому болвану.

— Именно, мы в расчёте с вами, господин Шамарт. Понимаю, деньги вам пригодятся. Ходят слухи, что на Юге тутовых шелкопрядов выкашивает пебрина, поэтому будьте осторожны и берегите насекомых. — Он скорее издевательски, чем почтительно склонил голову. — Ваши шелка более чем великолепны, будет очень жаль, если это…

— Не беспокойтесь за меня. Денег я накопил столько, что мне не придётся продавать сына старому безродному богатею, чтобы рассчитаться с долгами.

— Прошу вас, прекратите! — Гейсс поднялся с резного стула. — Господин Шамарт, господин Бриккард, будьте добры выяснить отношения не в моём доме. — В этом был весь Юди. Он говорил всё, о чём думал. — На вас, господин Бриккард, надета шёлковая рубашка, а вы, господин Шамарт, пьёте вино «безродного» Лаэрта. Разве это повод для ссор?

Шамарт отставил вино, которое до этого нахваливал, тело Тэгрема враз зачесалось под белой рубашкой. Тот потеребил жабо и сделал большой глоток.

Крепкое, терпкое, как Лаэрт.

Но Тэгрем помнил — не такое вино привёз.

— Из старых запасов? — уточнил он.

— Отнюдь, я уговорил господина винодела продать вино урожая этого года. Тот помялся, но согласился, когда я удвоил цену.

Тэгрем ещё раз отпил. В голове зашумело. Юди Гейсс уговаривал продать вино. Когда?

Лаэрт приезжал в Босттвид и не дал о себе знать?

— Когда это было? — уточнил Тэгрем.

Юди проводил взглядом Шамарта. Когда тот отошёл, заговорил:

— Сегодня днём. Завтра, насколько мне известно, он собрался к Лессерам. Так-так, значит, было как все говорят — брак по расчёту. Винодел получил фамилию — Лаэрт Бриккард красиво звучит; вы — вино. — Гейсс усмехнулся и пригладил густые пшеничные усы. — Вы даже не знаете, что он в Босттвиде, — в голосе послышался упрёк, — но это не моё дело, пока я с этого имею выгоду.

Хотелось спросить, встряхнуть Гейсса, выяснить, где остановился Лаэрт, но нельзя унижаться, давать пищу для сплетен.

Простое желание увидеться могло расцениться как слабость. Нельзя воспылать страстью, когда заключён брак по расчёту, нельзя полюбить худого тощего винодела, который старше на десять лет.

Вопреки всему Тэгрем тосковал, когда после дневных забот ложился в холодную постель. Всё напоминало о Лаэрте — и чёрно-белый щенок, и терпкий вкус вина.

«Он здесь!» — не давала покоя мысль. Тэгрем сомневался, что муж остановился в «У Аризана» — довольно захудалой таверне. Лаэрт не вынесет табачный дым и запахи дешёвого пойла.

Он мог бы прийти к Бриккардам.

Тэгрем распрощался с Юди Гейссом и покинул дом.

 

*** 

Даже лгать не пришлось. Тэгрема знобило от промозглой сырости и дождя, не спас и тёплый шерстяной плащ с капюшоном. Ткань намокла и отяжелела. Тэгрем поспешил домой. Он миновал площадь. По безлюдной улице пришлось долго идти. Не видать привычных ночных гуляк, ворота Верхнего квартала — заперты. В этой части города, как правило, безопасно.

Кроме дней, когда случались бои на арене. Тогда открывались все врата, и сюда мог проскочить ушлый воришка.

Тэгрем упрямо гнал мысль, но в глубине души надеялся, что Лаэрт ждёт его дома.

Ждало его иное. Никому из детей не спалось, несмотря на позднее время.

— Вы-то что здесь делаете?! — Тэгрем нарочито громко хлопнул дверью. Его братья и племянники притихли. — Ну-ка разошлись по комнатам! Быстро!

Он, бывший легионер, он мог гаркнуть так, что малыши его слушались. Дети дружно поднялись по лестнице.

Тэгрем снял мокрый плащ и повесил на крючок у двери. Он недоумевал, куда задевался Гилли или хотя бы Ксай.

— Ну наконец-то, меня они не слушаются, — раздался несколько обречённый голос из гостиной.

Тэгрем сжал губы, подавив желание вцепиться в рыжие волосы и припечатать собеседника лицом о стол.

— Выбрал тебя Дэрму на наши головы. Даже за своими побегать не можешь. — Он в очередной раз дался диву, как брат ухитрился связаться с невзрачным бесхарактерным тюфяком, чья голова набита соломой — чем угодно, но не мозгом. Тэгрем не позволил зятю открыть рот и задал вопрос: — Где все?

— Ксаю плохо, господин Гилли не отходит от него.

— Бо-оги! — Болезнь брата немало взволновала, и Тэгрем побежал по лестнице, оставив мокрые грязные следы.

Он миновал коридор, постучался в комнату Ксая. Дверь открылась, на пороге появился Гилли.

— Тебе чего?

— Что с Ксаем? — Тэгрем принюхался. К привычному запаху, шедшему от Гилли, примешался другой, незнакомый.

— Не чувствуешь? Ещё один мой сын повзрослел. Поэтому будь добр, отправляйся спать. Я пригляжу за Ксаем. В первый раз он может натворить глупостей, поэтому спускать с него глаз нельзя. — Гилли удалился и захлопнул дверь.

Тэгрем прислонился к стене.

Ксай созрел. У него есть Гилли. У Лаэрта никого не оказалось рядом. Тэгрем задумался, как тот пережил в одиночку.

«Опять ты!» — разозлился он.

Дверь открылась, и вышел Гилли.

— Ты-то что не в постели?! Может, мне с тебя, взрослого лба, нужно снять мокрую одежду и запеленать? Совсем распустились, что взрослые, что малые!

Тэгрем вздохнул.

— К груди приложи, — съязвил.

— Бо-оги, что ты несёшь?! — Гилли вытаращился на сына. И тут же успокоился и махнул рукой. — Ксай уснул. Ненадолго, но мне передышка, — сменил он тему. — Кстати, что с разводом?

И он туда же.

— Ничего. Думаю, не стоит. Говорят, боль такая, будто от тела кусок мяса отрывают. Обременять себя браком больше не намерен, Лаэрту на руку. — Тэгрем уставился на пейзаж, висевший на стене. Малоизвестный, но талантливый художник, по слухам, откуда-то из Ревеи, изобразил арку, под сводом которой виднелась холмистая долина. Белые колонны увиты ветвями с гроздьями.

И здесь виноград…

— Художник — Тэрей Мёрни, — пояснил Гилли и пристально посмотрел на сына. — Раньше тебя картина не привлекала. Ты проходил мимо.

Тэгрем отвёл взгляд от полотна.

— Я же не виноват, что ты решил повесить её здесь.

Гилли усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Мальчик мой, не веди себя так, будто мы впервые встретились. Я с пелёнок тебя растил и знаю как облупленного. Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты огрызнулся, когда Дэрму посочувствовал, что тебе пришлось ублажать немолодого сухаря? Думаешь, я ослеп и не увидел, как ты был готов его разорвать за слова, что Лаэрту нужно надеть на голову мешок, чтобы не противно было лечь в одну постель? — Он поднял палец вверх. — Ещё ты поспорил, что Лаэрт, несмотря на возраст, куда привлекательнее «рыжего чучела», с котором угораздило связаться Дэрму. Вынужден с тобой согласиться. А восхищение умом, способностью вести нелёгкое дело…

Тэгрем напрягся и отстранился от стены.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — задал он прямой вопрос.

— Что ты влюбился, — последовал короткий понятный ответ.

Возразить Тэгрем не успел. Гилли позвал проснувшийся Ксай, и он юркнул в комнату и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Тэгрем ещё раз взглянул на злосчастную картину и направился к себе.

В спальне он поставил лампаду на стол и принялся раздеваться. Сюртук небрежно бросил на пол, за ним последовали штаны. Не терпелось избавиться от сырых чулок и растереть озябшие ноги, чтобы не простудиться. Одежда свалилась в кучу. Всё равно придётся стирать. На светлой ткани хорошо видна грязь.

Тэгрем откинул одеяло и улёгся в кровать, скрутился калачиком, чтобы хоть так согреться.

«Ты влюбился!» — не шли из головы слова Гилли.

Влюбился? В Лаэрта — чёрствого, далеко не юного сухаря, никому не нужного — настолько, что пришлось купить мужа, чтобы в тридцать шесть лет впервые познать плотские утехи?

Никому не нужного?

Тэгрем почесал раззудевшийся нос.

«Мне двадцать шесть, но до сих пор беру в голову сказанное отцом и Дэрму!» — разозлился он на себя.

Он смог представить, каким Лаэрт был в юности, как изящно ходил до перелома. С возрастом не стал хуже.

Словно выдержанное вино, которое хотелось не пить залпом и морщиться от тошноты, но неспешно смаковать.

Больше всего Тэгрема привлекло, что никто не нужен был Лаэрту, расчётливому и холодному на первый взгляд. Никто не будет нужен после. Именно поэтому тянуло к немолодому виноделу.

«Завтра он будет у Лессеров!» — не выходила из головы мысль. В конце концов Тэгрем успокоился и забылся тяжёлым сном.


	12. Пиво

Лаэрт ненавидел таверны вроде «У Аризана», но на втором этаже сдавались захудалые комнатушки. Ему было не привыкать к убогой мебели, но проклятый запах табака, казалось, пропитал всё.

Аризан, хозяин, настырно предлагал горькое пойло, которое гордо именовал «пивом». Лаэрт терпеть не мог «помои» — так он заявил.

Нужно отдать должное хозяину — готовили в «У Аризана» хорошо. Лаэрт с удовольствием, несмотря на то, что от табачного дыма было сизо, ужинал. Посетители косились на гостя в дорогой одежде, но не приставали, вдобавок болтливый Гравс находил с ними общий язык и отпускал скабрёзные шуточки.

Голова кружилась, хотя Лаэрт не пил. Он порадовался, что вовремя успел к Юди Гейссу и доставил вино к званому ужину. Тот предложил остаться, но он не любил подобные сборища и Босттвид в целом.

Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату вошёл изрядно выпивший Гравс. Лаэрт натянул одеяло до подбородка, но лампаду задувать не стал.

— Пил пиво, — заметил он.

— Конечно! — Гравс улыбнулся. — Не одним вином довольствоваться. Это всё равно что питаться только рыбой — на мясо всё равно потянет. — Лаэрт вздохнул. — Отлично, можно поспать до полудня. Храм будет закрыт, господин Лессер примет ближе к вечеру, вы сами говорили.

Лаэрт отвернулся, когда Гравс, у которого чувство стыда напрочь отсутствовало, никого не стесняясь, снял штаны. Тот мог спать до полудня, но у Лаэрта другие планы. Время он не собирался тратить впустую.

Ему было куда пойти.

Сердце сжалось от мысли, что брат прогонит. Предстояло идти через Рыночную площадь и глядеть в оба, чтобы ушлый вор не стащил кошелёк.

Лаэрт отдал должное Аризану. Тот не пожалел дров. В комнате тепло, но шум, доносившийся снизу, похабные песни и громкий смех не позволили уснуть. В соседней комнате громко стонали.

Забыться удалось под утро, когда возня за стеной стихла. Лаэрт не выспался и почувствовал себя разбитым, как после памятной ночи с Тэгремом, после которой с трудом мог уследить за делами, которая принесла плоды.

Привычка рано подниматься сработала, и Лаэрт, зябко поёжившись и поборов лёгкую тошноту, поднялся и осторожно, чтобы Гравс не проснулся и не увидел его в одном нижнем белье, подошёл к ведру с водой, умылся и прополоскал рот.

Он выбрал для поездки скромную коричневую одежду. В ней меньше привлечёт внимания и сойдёт за обычного горожанина-полукровку, коих в Босттвиде не так уж мало.

Лаэрт взвесил в руке кошелёк и сунул во внутренний карман сюртука, после взял плащ из грубой ткани, надёжно защищавший от дождя, и открыл дверь.

И едва не столкнулся с немолодым, судя по обрюзгшему лицу, любителем выпить.

— Доброе утро! — дежурно произнёс Лаэрт и остановился, когда незнакомец преградил дорогу. — Я могу пройти?

Тот молча курил трубку. Лаэрта едва не вывернуло от запаха табака.

— Ого, если бы я знал, кто у меня по соседству поселился, то…

— Вы пьяны! — Лаэрт унюхал перегар. — Дайте пройти! Поверьте, я не тот, кто вам…

Незнакомец не протрезвел за ночь. Иного объяснения, почему он пристал к отнюдь не молоденькому виноделу, не нашлось.

— Чопорный, — заключил он. — Странно, такие обходят стороной «У Аризана». Не бойся, выяснять, кто ты, и докладывать мужу, что ты с любовником, не собираюсь, а если поцелуешь, то забуду о тебе. Идёт?

Лаэрт побледнел. Его затошнило от мысли, что находятся желающие целовать облысевшего, отнюдь не красивого пьяницу.

— Нет, не идёт, потому что вы пьёте дрянное пойло. От вас разит так, что меня выворачивает.

Лаэрт не солгал: тело покрылось холодным липким потом. Он бессильно прислонился к стене. Плащ с тихим шорохом упал на пол.

Лаэрт не успел сообразить, как его втолкнули в комнату и наклонили над дурно пахнущим мочой ведром.

— Блюй сюда, болезный! — Его вывернуло, живот скрутило спазмами, хотя желудок пуст. Пьяница поддерживал за поясницу и терпеливо дожидался, когда тошнота пройдёт. — Легче? — Кивок в ответ. — Перегара нет, значит, не пил. У Аризана всегда свежая еда, на моей памяти никто не отравился. Значит…

— Отпустите, — шепнул Лаэрт.

— От мужа?

— Бо-оги! Ну и вопросы! Да, от мужа!

— От того, что спит в соседней комнате. От беты! — хохотнул пьяница. Лаэрт развернулся и, не поблагодарив, поплёлся по коридору. — Будет тебе, не обижайся. У многих любовники-беты. Всем удобно, последствий никаких. Разве что удовольствие не то. Кстати, я давно бесплоден. Если захочешь почувствовать большой член, но не проблем, то…

— Бо-оги! — в который раз протянул Лаэрт. — Стыд-то какой!

Пьяницу изрядно повеселило чужое смущение, и он громко расхохотался, продемонстрировав жёлтые от табака зубы.

Не смешно. Лаэрт развернулся и пошёл прочь.

Настырный сосед не отставал.

— Да откуда ты такой взялся, а? Строишь из себя невинного отрока, но уединяешься с любовником. Не люблю двойное дно! Знаешь, что мы на корабле с такими делали? Всей командой рот затыкали. Членами. До глотки. Вся ложная «невинность» быстро проходила!

«Моряк!» — догадался Лаэрт. Пьяница не был ему интересен.

Тот явно решил «излечить» Лаэрта от скромности и увязался следом.

— Что с ногой? — на этот вопрос ответа не последовало. Лаэрт подобрал плащ и спустился в зал, пустой. Вместо Аризана у стойки сновал юный паренёк.

— О, — тот улыбнулся, — встали? Кроме глазуньи, предложить нечего.

Лаэрта затошнило от упоминания еды, но отказываться глупо. Впереди нелёгкий день.

— Ну давай свою глазунью. Пиво осталось? Два — одно мне, одно болезному! — Юноша кивнул и юркнул на кухню. Моряк сел. Лаэрт стоял столбом. — Чего ты? — Глаза пьяницы оказались водянистыми, бесцветными, веки — отёкшими. — Садись, горе горькое. Глоток пива тебе поможет. Проверено давно и надёжно.

Лаэрт отодвинул стул и сел напротив моряка: стол оказался единственным, где не стояли грязные тарелки и бутылки, не валялись объедки и крошки. В «У Аризана» убирались не вовремя.

— Я Барри! — представился моряк и протянул ладонь.

— Лаэрт! — прозвучало как дань вежливости.

Барри, поняв, что собеседник не собирается пожимать руку, облокотился на столешницу.

Лаэрт спрятал руки в карманы, когда заметил, что моряк уставился на перстень с рубином. Он порывался уйти, но появился официант и поставил ароматно пахнувшую яичницу с беконом и две кружки пива.

Снова затошнило. Барри сделал большой глоток и подвинул вторую кружку.

— Делай, как я сказал. Легче станет. Да и-и-и… Будто в первый раз, честное слово! Дети наверняка есть.

Тошнота усилилась настолько, что Лаэрт, готовый на всё, чтобы стало легче, сделал маленький глоток, вспомнив, каков вкус пива.

Горько, но тошнота отступила, и Лаэрт отпил ещё.

Барри оказался прав: отпустило. Лаэрт взял вилку и нахмурился. Нож никто не подал. Он сделал вид, будто не расслышал последний вопрос. Моряк с удовольствием приложился к кружке и махом — до дна — выпил, после громко рыгнул.

Лаэрт сжал губы. Поведение морского волка, далёкое от воспитания, ему не понравилось.

— Ну и где молокосос? Ещё бы пива! — протянул Барри.

Лаэрт подвинул кружку.

— Мне больше не нужно. — Он молча продолжил есть, ловя похотливые взгляды.

Пиво Барри потягивал не спеша и не сводил глаз с Лаэрта.

— Гадаю, откуда ты такой взялся. Не юный, но ведёшь себя, будто впервые услышал слово «член». Не злись, но игры хороши для юнцов, в твоём возрасте выглядят смешно. Так что советую завязать с этим. Мне насрать на твоего мужа-рогоносца. Наивный богатый дурак сошёл с ума от «невинности» и «наивности», а ты до сих пор играешь.

Это было невыносимо. Лаэрт поднялся и подошёл к стойке. Отчитываться и доказывать что-либо он не собирался. Он больше не встретится с Барри — наглым пьяницей, которому всё равно, с кем спать.

Лаэрт расплатился за завтрак и пиво, которое не допил. Он был готов заплатить и за Барри, если тот не появится в его жизни.

Не встретится. Вечером Лаэрт собрался уехать.

Осталось сходить в храм, договориться о разводе и доставить бочонки Фаррею Лессеру.

Но сначала нужно навестить брата.

 

***

Лаэрт не любил осень, промозглую и дождливую. Он зябко закутался в плащ и прошёл мимо полупустых торговых рядов. Одно ему понравилось — покупателей почти не было, ворам поживиться нечем. Нога разнылась из-за мерзкой погоды, оттого пришлось сделать остановку.

— Подойди, ай, красавчик! — подозвал одинокий смуглый торговец. Лаэрт не откликнулся на зов. — Дай-ка угадаю: шапочки любишь!

В точку. Лаэрт вздрогнул и повернул голову.

И не смог отвести глаз: всевозможные головные уборы разных цветов и размеров мокли под дождём.

Лаэрта ноги понесли к прилавку.

Одна, украшенная синей иолитовой бусиной, напоминавшей виноградину, запала в душу. Лаэрт без раздумий отдал несколько серебряных монет торговцу. Тот широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ровные крупные зубы.

— Тебе к лицу любой цвет, красавчик!

Лаэрта покоробило от этих слов, но он надел шапочку на голову, чтобы волосы не торчали в разные стороны, после улыбнулся и в хорошем настроении отправился в закоулок, куда вела дорога к дому семьи брата.

Чёрный кот выскочил будто из ниоткуда, и Лаэрт неожиданно для себя резво отпрыгнул.

— Брысь! — Он не любил кошек, но пнуть животное, которое, урча, потёрлось о ноги, не позволила совесть, поэтому Лаэрт постоял, боясь сделать шаг и споткнуться. — Пса на тебя не хватает!

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул промозглый воздух. Дождь закончился, и он, придержав шапочку, снял капюшон. Кот, поняв, что не получит ничего вкусного, юркнул в щель в заборе.

Лаэрт было сделал шаг, чтобы пойти дальше, когда его окликнули:

— Ты! — Он медленно, насколько позволила нывшая нога, развернулся и уставился на Бирма, сутулого, с мешками под глазами брата. — Гадал, ты или нет. Думал, забрал Крета и никогда не появишься. Ошибся, ты остался таким же настырным ублюдком, каким был.

Лаэрт сжал губы, чтобы не возразить, напомнить, кто из них ублюдок, но он сдержался. Они, единокровные братья, похожи — куда сильнее, чем родные.

Бирм горько усмехнулся.

— Крета больше нет... — Лаэрт поёжился и плотнее закутался в плащ. Туфли отсырели от дождя — улочку не выложили камнем, — на обуви осел толстый слой грязи.

— У меня нет похожих собак! — Бирм усмехнулся. — Идём в дом, нечего на холоде стоять.

Лаэрт от неожиданности закашлялся. Брат пригласил его!

Вид Бирма оставил желать лучшего. Брат растерял былую браваду, в глазах бесконечная усталость. Ему заметно нелегко.

Лаэрт молча пошёл следом, гадая, что случилось, но сомневался, что брат всё расскажет. Старшему не нравилось, что младший пытался его опекать. Раньше тот качал головой, глядя на убогую обстановку дома, и с пеной у рта пытался доказать, что нужен семье.

Лаэрт пришёл с пустыми руками, с налипшими комьями грязи на штанинах.

Бирм всегда с любой бедой сам.

Это восхитило Лаэрта.

Двор ухожен, появилась другая собака — дворовая, гладкошёрстная, тощая. Из дома донёсся крик младенца.

Лаэрт остановился. Захотелось бросить упрёк: «Зачем? Троих мало?!» Но он решил промолчать. Это дело брата, не его. Тот открыл дверь. Плач стал громче.

— Входи, ну! — пригласил Бирм. Лаэрт с трудом поднялся по крутым каменным ступенькам. — Не прошла хромота, гляжу.

— Не пройдёт. Я на всю жизнь хромой.

В доме было тепло. Лаэрт сбросил плащ и повесил на гвоздь у двери. Бирм окинул его с головы до ног, оценил нарочито скромный костюм и вездесущую шапочку.

С виду тот же Лаэрт, но что-то изменилось. Приехал без подарков. Не задело: Бирму ничего не нужно от брата, который старался показать, что превзошёл его, что богат и может позволить себе купить всё, оплатить занятия племянников в школе и подмять под себя семью, заставить жить по своим правилам, вставать и ложиться в одно и то же время.

Младенец успокоился. Лаэрт шагнул в гостиную и застыл. Ничего не изменилось за долгие годы: те же оштукатуренные глиной стены, та же убогая мебель, только люльки давно не было.

— С чем пожаловал? — в лоб спросил Бирм.

Паренёк, колыхавший люльку, повернул голову и уставился на Лаэрта. Тот не без любопытства рассмотрел его.

Верни, племянник, вырос из нескладного мальчишки в миловидного молодого человека.

— Где Рушши? — уточнил Лаэрт, гадая, почему Верни нянчится с братишкой.

— На пекарне, как всегда. Лоботрясов, знаешь ли, не держим! — Бирм прошёл в гостиную. — Успокоил? — обратился он к сыну. — Тогда завари чай. Холодно. — Лаэрт пожалел, что не взял бутыль с вином, но он знал — брат не возьмёт подарок. Тот ничего не принимал от него. — С чем пожаловал?

Лаэрт прислонился к косяку и уставился на люльку. Верни взял ведро и вышел во двор. Холодный воздух обдал затылок, пришлось натянуть шапочку ниже.

— Увидеть вас захотел. Законом не запрещено.

Ребёнок снова расплакался. Бирм бросился к люльке и взял его на руки. Лаэрт улыбнулся. Брат жил в нищете, но бесконечно любил детей, чернявых, смуглых, кареглазых — похожих на него как две капли воды. Малыш не стал исключением.

— Не вовремя ты. Рушши на пекарне, остальные двое в школе… — Бирм запнулся. — Ты, помнится, говорил, что мои дети вырастут безграмотными. Так вот: я ночей не сплю, чтобы подобного не случилось. Без тебя справляюсь.

— Вижу! — Лаэрт прошёл к очагу, отодвинул деревянный стул и сел. И я... — он сглотнул, думая, стоит ли продолжать, — восхищён твоим упорством.

Бирм укачал ребёнка и бережно уложил в люльку, после взял деревянный табурет и сел рядом. Лаэрт уставился на расшитый синей ниткой ворот скромной серой рубашки, пропитавшейся потом, грязной; на ладони, покрытые сухими мозолями, с потрескавшейся кожей.

Брат работал не покладая рук. Странно, что Лаэрт застал его.

— Кто бы говорил! — Бирм усмехнулся и покачал головой. Торчавшие во все стороны — такова их порода — волосы качнулись в такт голове. — Ночью посмотрю в небо. Наверное, Клаго погас навсегда: я услышал не упрёки и жалость тем, как живу, а восхищение. Что случилось? — Он сощурил карие глаза.

Лаэрт пожал плечами.

— Старею, наверное, — заключил он и вытянул ноги поближе к очагу. — Наверное, глупость сказал. — Вспомнилось собственное положение. — Ты старше меня, но… Какой у тебя, — кивнул в сторону люльки, — четвёртый?

Бирм расхохотался. Вошедший Верни удивлённо посмотрел на него, но вопросов задавать не стал, взял большой металлический чайник и налил воду из ведра.

— С чего взял, что это мой? — спросил Бирм сквозь смех. Верни повесил чайник над очагом и выпрямился. — Этот юный дурак... — указал на сына, — пренебрёг предупреждениями и сделал меня дедом! — прозвучало зло. Бирм не удержался и влепил подзатыльник сыну. Тот ойкнул и потёр ушибленное место. — Займись малым!

Лаэрту стало не по себе.

Его брат стал дедом, это значит: у него появился внучатый племянник. Верни из-за юношеской горячности совершил ошибку.

Пару лет назад Лаэрт осудил бы и племянника, и брата за разврат. Недавно он понял — если бы не выстроил дом вдали от деревни, то его постигла бы та же участь, что и Верни, но с разницей, что пришлось бы расхлёбывать одному.

— Не знаю, поздравлять тебя или посочувствовать, — признался он.

Бирм хлопнул тяжёлой ладонью по столу — так громко, что Лаэрт вздрогнул.

— Говори, что хочешь. Я отметелил непутёвого дурака, когда узнал. — Он сглотнул и добавил: — Не за то, что потрахался невесть с кем, а за то, что правда вскрылась, когда… Когда скрыть стало невозможно. И сделать что-либо было поздно, понимаешь. Хотя нет, не поймёшь, ты-то бездетный. — Лаэрт предпочёл не пояснять личное. Бирм, не дождавшись слов оправдания, что единственное детище брата — виноградники, продолжил: — Первой мыслью было выгнать дурака, чтобы потянул лямку сам и посмотрел, каково это — растить детей. Но когда представил, что мой сын достанется ублюдку вроде твоего папаши, то решил — пусть живёт. Прокормим как-нибудь. — Мимо ушей не проскочило «твоего папаши». Бирм затаил сильную обиду на отчима. — Пришлось заехать в рыло парочке соседей, чтобы не несли чушь, но… Выгнать не смог.

Верни молча выслушал исповедь и залил кипятком травы. Лаэрт вдохнул аромат, знакомый с детства. Появилось ощущение, что он пил такой чай вчера, хотя прошло так много лет, что он успел стать двоюродным дедом.

Совет Тэгрема оказался дельным. Стоило спокойно поговорить, а не лезть в жизнь брата и пытаться повернуть её в свою сторону.

Лаэрт сделал глоток, взял блин и разорвал надвое, как в детстве. Блин давно остыл, но не стал менее вкусным. Как в детстве, захотелось вытереть жирные пальцы о штаны. Лаэрт нагнулся и едва не испачкал одежду. Казалось, вот-вот — и отхватит подзатыльник.

Всё как раньше, но в детстве не смолкали разговоры, частенько — и склоки между родителями. Сейчас висела тишина.

И блины другие: вкусные, но не из детства. Очевидно, постарался Рушши до ухода на пекарню.

— Теперь ты знаешь, что у меня нового! — Бирм кивнул в сторону люльки. — У тебя, вижу, ничего, хотя... — он прищурился, — то ли понял, что не стоит нагло пытаться впихнуть мою семью в свою жизнь, то ли…

— Второе! — Лаэрт посмотрел в окно. Мысль о Тэгреме всколыхнула воспоминания, что он собрался в храм. Полдень наступил. — Списывать твои слова на банальную зависть — более красиво и оправданно, чем посвящать посторонних людей в тайну рождения. Я так решил и… Зря, — он махнул рукой, — себе же сделал хуже, потому мои люди дружно решили, будто ты спугнул лошадь. Я доказывал, что это не так, но они за глаза обзывали наивным дураком… Потому что односельчане знают, что мы с тобой не могли поделить дом после смерти родителей. Ты уехал, а мне было стыдно сказать правду, стыдно навлечь позор, понимаешь?

Бирм покачал головой и пригладил волосы.

— Не понимаю. Это не мой позор, что я неизвестно от кого рождён, но ты… — он посмотрел в лицо брата, — наконец-то сказал, что я хотел услышать, признал, что мне нравится моя жизнь, и не пытался заставить жить по-своему. Этого я хотел, а не подачек, которые ты таскал. Хотел услышать, что ты появился, чтобы увидеться.

Лаэрт отодвинул кружку и поискал полотенце. Не найдя, поднялся и подошёл к ведру, чтобы ополоснуть руки. Бирм не спустил с него глаз.

— Прости, мне пора! — Лаэрт подошёл к люльке, чтобы взглянуть на внучатого племянника. — Я не лгу и не прикрываюсь делами. У меня действительно мало времени. Хотел сегодня уехать. — Он задумался. — Кстати, если захотите свидеться, то в «Грозди» места всем хватит, но предупреждаю — я всегда занят, поэтому на тёплую встречу не рассчитывайте. Кретт, мой дворецкий, всегда радушен.

Бирм проводил брата и подал плащ. У двери он вспомнил, что тот больше не одинок.

— Как семейная жизнь-то?

— Пойду в храм, чтобы решить дело с разводом, — последовал неутешительный ответ.

— Значит, он не смог тебя долго выдержать. — Бирм ожидал вспышки гнева, обвинений, что муж не собирался жить, как хотелось Лаэрту. Смешка и искренней улыбки он не ждал.

— Знал, что это скажешь, но ты не прав, — всё-таки возразил. — Он выполнил свою часть сделки, я получил фамилию и доступ в некоторые знатные дома Верхнего Квартала, он… Неважно! — Лаэрт махнул рукой.

Бирм узнал брата, искавшего выгоду в чём угодно. Он засомневался, что захочет его увидеть ещё раз. Ему показалось, что Лаэрт смягчился, оказалось, вовсе не так. Лицо Лаэрта снова стало угрюмым, когда Бирм закрыл калитку.

Тот развернулся и пошёл по безлюдной грязной улочке.

— Стой! — Бирм догнал брата. — Провожу. Лихих ребят хватает. — Лаэрт посмотрел на него как в детстве, когда ловил на вранье. Улица была тихой, жили здесь бедные, но порядочные семьи. — Ладно, любопытство заело. Ты от брака всё получил?

Лаэрт склонил голову.

— Более чем. — Он уткнулся носом в твёрдое братское плечо. — Ты станешь дядей, а я… Проклятье, не могу перестать думать о муже.

Бирм погладил худую спину.

Лаэрт изменился. Захотелось пожать руку незнакомому Тэгрему Бриккарду — вроде это имя значилось в приглашении, — и Бирм позлорадствовал:

— Вот тебе и сделка. Когда заключал, не думал, что влюбишься, а?

Лаэрт резко отстранился и пошёл прочь. Брат как был неисправимым, так и остался. Влюбиться в Тэгрема, которому было всего пять лет, когда Лаэрт потерял родителей и терпел приставания в таверне, где зарабатывал на хлеб? Это невозможно.

Лаэрт оглянулся и посмотрел вслед брату. Нога невыносимо разболелась, и он потёр лодыжку.

Осталось добраться до «У Аризана». Гравс должен подняться и дождаться хозяина.

Времени, чтобы пойти в храм, не осталось. Нужно переодеться в сухую чистую одежду. Лессеры не могли ждать вечность.

«Почему это должен делать я? Вступать в брак больше не собираюсь. Если Тэгрем не удосужился разобраться, то…» — мысль оборвалась.

Лаэрту не хотелось в храм.


	13. Пустоцвет

Гравс дёрнулся, когда дверь скрипнула.

— Наконец-то! — Он отставил пустую кружку. Язык заплетался.

Его собеседник повернул голову и окинул взглядом вошедшего. Лаэрт замер на пороге.

— Это ещё что такое?! — Он побагровел.

Гравса, накачивавшегося пивом в неприятной компании, он застать не ожидал.

— Брось, я не разбойник с большой дороги. Да, не воспитан, груб. Когда нужно лезть на рею, чтобы парус не порвало, то не до любезностей, знаешь ли! — Барри улыбнулся и выпустил сизый дым.

Гравс, не привыкший к табаку, закашлялся. Лаэрт подошёл к столу и всмотрелся в его лицо.

Пьян. Всё испортил. Нельзя брать его и топтать собственное честное имя, иначе Лессеры решат, что на винодела работают одни пьяницы.

Ругать Гравса не было смысла. Тот даже трезвым не всегда слушался хозяина. Иное дело — больная с похмелья голова. Стоит дождаться утра — и Лаэрт выльет словесные помои.

— Разбойник или нет, но напоил! — Лаэрт кивнул в сторону Гравса.

— Конечно, злой дядька-моряк споил «мальчика», ещё обвини, что невинности лишил. Никто его в бочонок с пивом не окунал! — рявкнул Барри. Гравс подпёр голову локтем и, погладив кружку, посмотрел осоловелым взглядом в стену. — Захотелось выведать о тебе. Люблю угадывать, это что-то вроде маленькой победы. Но — проклятье! — впервые за долгое время проиграл. Слышал об одиноком местном виноделе, но не думал, что это ты. Не играл, получается. Такой и есть... Чопорный!

Гравс более пьян, чем показалось сначала. Лаэрт опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

— Сколько пива нужно было выпить, что он такой? — Он разозлился за то, что Гравс разболтал о нём.

— Я предупреждал: не надо мешать напитки! Дурной он! — Барри поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к Гравсу и перекинул его руку через плечо. — Давай, веди, пусть проспится.

Лаэрт замер. Он не понял, что с ним не так: Барри, хамоватый прямолинейный пьяница оказался не таким плохим, как показалось сначала. Тот помог ему утром, не бросил Гравса. В кои-то веки Лаэрт судил не по старой затасканной жилетке и давно не стиранной рубашке с оборванными пуговицами и не по пропитому лицу.

Барри не вызвал отвращения.

Лаэрт, вздохнув, сунул ключ в большую шершавую руку.

— Знаешь, где наша комната. Я проплатил Аризану только ночь и сегодняшний день. Похоже, получится уехать только завтра.

Фаррей Лессер ждал вино сегодня, Гравс — пьян. Эта мысль привела в уныние, ещё и нога разболелась как никогда, Лаэрт не согрелся, хотя в очаге жарко полыхали дрова. Шерстяные чулки вымокли насквозь.

— Ещё одна ночь нужна, — попросил он хозяина.

— Но я уже обещал эту комнату! — Аризан хитро сощурил глаза и почесал седую голову. Лаэрт понял, чего он хотел, и полез за серебряной монетой. — Ладно, найду, куда поселить новеньких.

Лаэрт давно понял, что деньги помогали сговориться.

«Что было бы, если бы я не купил Тэгрема?» — подумалось ему.

Маловероятно, что они бы встретились. Лаэрт возил бы вино в Ревею, смотрел на виноградники и досадовал, что некому оставить то, что он создал. Он получил, что хотел, но не был рад.

— Есть будете? Могу предложить индейку, тушенную в пиве, — прервал размышления Аризан.

Лаэрт вздрогнул. Есть не хотелось, потому что низ живота ныл. Залезть бы под одеяло...

— Н-нет, пожалуй, благодарю. Времени нет совсем. — Давешние блины перебили аппетит.

— Я бы посоветовал пожрать. — Облако дыма окутало Лаэрта, отчего затошнило. За спиной встал Барри. — Ну и парнишка. Я его уложил, а он полез целоваться. — Моряк хохотнул. Лаэрт повернулся, но посетовать на Гравса не успел — Барри прижал к шее тряпицу. — Якорь я, что ли? Ответил, ещё и навалился на него. Очухался он и… Попутал спьяну с кем-то.

Барри затянулся. Лаэрт забрал у него ключ и задумался. Гравс хоть крепко пьян, но оттолкнул, поняв, что рядом не Кретт. Их желание соединить жизни — не пустой звук.

Лаэрт опустил голову и вздохнул, глядя на грязные штанины. Подниматься к мертвецки пьяному Гравсу не хотелось, показываться в таком виде Лессеру — тем более, поэтому он поковылял наверх, останавливаясь на каждой ступеньке от боли в ноге и головокружения. К Фаррею он в любом случае опоздает, немного времени, потраченного на смену одежды, роли не сыграет.

Куда сильнее хотелось упасть на кровать и не подниматься, полежать немного, пока треклятая ноющая боль внизу живота не утихнет.

Преодолеть коридор оказалось куда легче. Лаэрт открыл дверь, покосился на храпевшего Гравса и завозился с плащом. Фибула с трудом поддалась закоченевшим пальцам. Лаэрт мысленно позавидовал управляющему, с которого Барри стянул сапоги и уложил в постель, в то время как у него сил раздеться не осталось.

Лаэрт снял туфли и плюхнулся на кровать. Треклятая влага пропитала всё, вплоть до нижнего белья.

Аризан пожалел дрова. Лаэрт улёгся одетым, укрылся с головой одеялом.

Хотелось согреться — чуть-чуть, после — встать, чтобы доставить вино Фаррею Лессеру.

Главное, чтобы живот перестал ныть.

 

*** 

Гравс знал — получит нагоняй. Это не улучшило состояние, больная с похмелья голова, казалось, расколется. Но хуже всего то, что он подвёл хозяина. Тот спал, хотя рассвет давно наступил.

Даже страдавший похмельем Гравс понял: что-то не так, Лаэрт не ложился в постель одетым.

Гравс снял графин со стола и залпом выпил воду, после подошёл к хозяину и потряс за плечо.

Тот был бледен. Гравс дотронулся до лба. Лаэрт забормотал в забытье.

Болен...

Гравс как был — босиком — ринулся из комнаты. Холод пронзил ступни, но плевать на обувь, когда хозяин при смерти. Осталось надеяться, что Барри, ушлый, побитый жизнью моряк, не уехал.

Гравс изо всех сил забарабанил в дверь. Не уехал. Грязно выругался, но открыл. Лицо опухло, Барри не постеснялся голой волосатой груди и приличных размеров живота.

— Чего тебе? — спросонья пробурчал он.

Гравс подпрыгнул, чтобы согреть ступни.

— Хозяину… Ну, Лаэрту… Плохо! Не знаю, что делать!

Барри оттолкнул его.

— Я жрец Янерра? Как поцеловаться, так в морду получаю, а как «плохо», так «Барри, помоги!» — Несмотря на ворчание, он не отказал в помощи. Лаэрт не проснулся, дыхание шумное, под глазами пролегли тени. — Хоть бы раздел его!

Он откинул одеяло и замер: всё куда хуже, чем простуда.

Это вовсе не простуда.

— Бо-оги, откуда столько крови? — Гравс окончательно протрезвел.

— Откуда?! Из него натекло! — Барри зло сверкнул глазами. — Чего встал?! Айда в храм! К полудню успеешь! В лечебницу бы сразу, но не довезём. Жрец кровь остановит! — Гравс непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Я неясно выразился?!

Хозяина ранили? Но кто? Барри прав: времени более чем мало. Выяснится позднее. Нужен жрец Янерра.

Сунув руку в карман сюртука Лаэрта и достав увесистый кошелёк, Барри бросил Гравсу.

— На, страже взятку дашь, если впустить откажутся. Или… Если хорошо знаешь город, то через арену легче попасть, но я не уверен, что идут бои.

Гравс плохо знал Босттвид, не считая дороги до Верхнего Квартала.

Барри склонился над Лаэртом. Тот открыл глаза и взял его за руку.

— Вот те раз, словно защиты ищет, а ведь не слабак! — Барри поискал глазами воду и тряпку. Графин пуст, ветошь он не нашёл.

Он грязно выругался и смахнул ни в чём не повинную посуду. Графин упал и разбился, и это освежило голову. Вспомнив, что в соседней комнате полная бутылка, Барри поднялся. Лаэрту за короткое время не должно стать хуже.

Аризан, всполошенный суматохой, появился, пока Барри ходил за водой. Тот застал его у постели Лаэрта.

— Что случилось?! Кто его?.. — Аризан забоялся испортить имя таверны: убийство наверняка отпугнёт посетителей.

— Никто, не волнуйся. Помоги лучше. Неси полотенце, ну! — Барри осмелился приказать даже хозяину. Тот мог выставить его вон. Плевать. Городов много, желавших заплатить бывшему моряку, мастеру на все руки, — ещё больше. Не пропадёт, на выпивку и табак всегда найдутся деньги.

Аризан удалился. Барри не был уверен, что он появится. Сильные руки легко рванули ткань простыни. Мгновение — и Барри смочил тряпку, задрал рубаху Лаэрта и положил на низ живота.

Вода холодная, и Барри в кои-то веки порадовался, что Аризан пожалел дров. Привыкший ко всему моряк смог бы выспаться даже на голой земле.

Лаэрт пошевелился и попытался оттолкнуть руку.

— Что же не закричал, дурак? Зачем терпел? Знаю, какая это боль. На корабле всякое бывало… — Он нащупал пульс, частый и слабый.

Хотелось есть, но Барри не смог покинуть полуживого, хотя почти незнакомого человека.

Потянулись мучительные часы ожидания.

 

***

Гравс в одной жилетке замёрз, зато похмелье быстро прошло. Побриться он не успел, и щетина не добавила изящества в облик.

— Поймите, господин Лаэрт умрёт! — взмолился он, переступив ноги на ногу.

Стражи ему не поверили. Гравс понял: ничего не выйдет, придётся потерять время в поисках дороги, чтобы попасть к храму через арену, докучая прохожим.

Кошелёк оттянул карман.

Барри оказался прав: пришлось расстаться с парой золотых монет.

Гравс знал — хозяин рассердится, ну и плевать. Тот не смог позаботиться о собственном здоровье.

Узнать бы, где дом Бриккардов… Выяснить это не осталось ни времени, нежелание работать на Тэгрема, если тот унаследует виноградники, перевесило, и Гравс бодро зашагал по выложенной камнем дороге, проложенной между богатыми домами с витражными окнами.

— Дожили! Впускают сюда отребье всякое! — проворчал невысокий долговязый горожанин в дорогом алом сюртуке. Гравс не обратил на грубияна никакого внимания, хотя это не в его привычке, и продолжил путь.

Из-за дождя площадь была немноголюдной, храм Четырёх окутан туманом, и открывшийся вид навёл страх, но не вызвал восхищение. Гравс прошёл через ворота и потянул на себя дверь.

Заперто.

Ещё не полдень.

Гравс неприлично выругался и изо всех сил ударил кулаком в деревянную дверь. Какое? Звук удара приглушился, рука разболелась.

Послышался скрежет. Мгновение — и двери открылись. Маленький жрец с закрытым капюшоном лицом высунул голову.

— Кто это тут буянит? — просипел он.

Гравс присмотрелся.

Не тот. Этот служил Сивали, судя по зелёным вставкам на мантии.

— Прошу прощения, но нужен жрец Янерра. Срочно! — Гравс сглотнул. — Моему хозяину плохо. Барри сказал: не довезём до лечебницы с кровотечением!

Жрец вышел на порог.

— Где он? — уточнил он.

Гравс почувствовал на себе его взгляд, хотя лица не разглядел.

— В «У Аризана».

— Ну и кто его прирезал?

— Никто. Я не знаю, откуда столько крови! — Гравс сорвался на крик. Либо это помогло, либо служитель Янерра стоял за дверью, но створка со скрипом открылась, на пороге появился человек в светло-серой мантии.

— Деньги есть? — просипел жрец Сивали. Гравс вынул туго набитый кошелёк. — Отлично.

— Ведите, — сонно произнёс служитель Янерра и спустился со ступенек.

Гравс развернулся так резко, что входивший в храм жрец Сивали врезался в него. Он бы покатился со ступенек, если бы тот не придержал. Он отделался ушибленной коленкой. Со стоном поднявшись, бросился догонять ушедшего далеко вперёд служителя Янерра.

 

***

Гравс успел. На Лаэрта, бледного, с заострённым носом и ввалившимися щеками, было страшно смотреть. Жрец попросил всех удалиться.

— Их богам ведомо, что они делают. Главное — помогают, а остальное — не наше дело, — прокомментировал моряк. — Барри взял Гравса за руку и вывел из комнаты.

Тот передумал что угодно, включая догадки, что хозяин попытался наложить на себя руки. Время стянулось — настолько медленно, что захотелось, невзирая на запрет, ворваться в комнату и посмотреть, чем можно так долго заниматься. Наконец дверь открылась и вышел жрец. Гравс понял, отчего служители храма Четырёх брали такие деньги: смуглые руки подрагивали, лекарь едва стоял на ногах.

— Всё будет хорошо. Кровь больше не идёт, но… это всё, что я смог сделать. Сам только учусь. Советую доставить его в лечебницу, там сделают всё остальное, — сбивчивый голос глухо звучал из-под капюшона, — но поручиться, что у него будут дети, не смогу. Как повезёт.

Гравс ничего не понял.

— Доставай кошелёк! — Барри толкнул его в бок.

Гравс полез в карман. Сердце ушло в пятки: суматоха не сыграла на руку — и кошелёк остался лежать на мостовой.

Жрец терпеливо ждал. Барри набил трубку табаком.

— П-простите, его нет. Потерял, наверное, на обратном пути. — Гравс вспомнил, что назад пошёл намного медленнее. Барри не выдержал и влепил ему подзатыльник. — Когда пришёл в храм, кошелёк лежал в кармане, клянусь!

Жрец вздохнул. Гравс оттолкнул его и прошмыгнул в комнату. Он не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как стянуть перстень с пальца Лаэрта.

— Не стоит, — спокойно возразил жрец. — Оставьте. Пригодится, когда понадобится расплатиться в лечебнице.

Дыхание выровнялось, но лицо по-прежнему бледное, глаза ввалились. Лаэрт спал.

Гравс вздрогнул, когда Барри положил на плечо большую пятерню.

— Ступай к конюшне и притащи повозку, — распорядился тот.

Гравс убежал. Барри вынул трубку изо рта и подосадовал, что нечем подкурить. Мгновение — и между пальцами жреца проскочил огонёк.

— Спасибо. Как раз собрался попросить. Вы-то, жрецы, ого-го! — Он затянулся.

Служитель Янерра потоптался с ноги на ногу. Он явно захотел о чём-то попросить, но не решился. В конце концов стянул капюшон. Барри отметил — жрец молоденький, даже юный, смуглый, с большими чёрными глазами, миловидный.

— Попросить хотел я, — протянул тот. — У вас закурить не найдётся?

 

***

До ушей Барри донеслось, что Аризан вычтет за испорченную кровать и одеяло, в которое закутали Лаэрта. Тот не пришёл в себя, Барри понёс лёгонькое тело, Гравс поплёлся следом, попутно гадая, как поступить. Не хотелось бросать хозяина одного, но жить негде и не на что.

Если бы не потерянный кошелёк… И время.

Кучер безоговорочно поверил и сразу же приехал.

Гравс сжал в кулаке перстень. Он не решился надеть: пальцы Лаэрта толще, чем у него. Грань камня больно впилась в ладонь.

Путь показался бесконечным. От множества глаз стало не по себе — настолько, что Гравс почувствовал себя голым. Сначала посетители таверны вытаращились, когда Барри вынес бессознательного хозяина, потом — уличные зеваки, когда бережно уложил на сиденье. Лаэрт открыл глаза и недолго посмотрел вдаль, после вновь впал в забытье.

Гравс уселся на козлы и указал кучеру дорогу. Вспомнился страшный день, когда пришлось везти хозяина из поместья до лечебницы. Тот ни разу не застонал, хотя боль в сломанной ноге была невыносимой, вид торчавшей из раны кости — ужасным.

Чтобы попасть в лечебницу, пришлось обогнуть город и проехать через мост.

Гравс поблагодарил Барри за помощь. Ушлый моряк не растерялся и объяснил, что к чему.

— Поднимал бочонки, таскался в Ревею, не ел ничего. Дотаскался! — возмутился Гравс. — И никому ничего не сказал!

— Даже мужу? — уточнил Барри.

— Подозреваю, ему вовсе не собирался сообщать. Злился на Бриккарда, что тянет с разводом.

Барри нахмурился. Бриккард... Знакомая фамилия, знатная и знакомая.

Где-то он её слышал...

Плевать на фамилию. В семье винодела не всё ладно, точнее, всё неладно. Захотелось врезать в знатную физиономию. Бриккард наверняка не юн, знал, как появлялись на свет дети, но не задумался о последствиях.

— Я, начудив в своё время, спросил, когда вернулся с плавания, не случилось ли чего у любовника, с которым сцепился. Оказалось, отцом стал, — поделился Барри. — Я не бросил дитё на произвол судьбы! — Гравс закашлялся от едкого табачного дыма. — Приехали!

Лаэрт замычал, когда повозка остановилась. Барри отложил трубку и, подхватив ео, подошёл к воротам. Красноватый огонёк погас, когда он остановился. Тяжёлые створки открылись. Гравс было бросился следом, но пройти во двор не смог: они захлопнулись перед носом.

— Барри! — позвал он. — Возьми перстень!

Моряк вернулся и выхватил просунутое через прутья кольцо.

— Езжай. Назад я пешком. Не привыкать, — распорядился он. — Не бойся, хозяин один не останется. За ним будет кому присмотреть.

Хороший человек, хоть и циничный пьяница. Он сообразил, что делать, когда Гравс растерялся. Если бы не его смекалка, то неизвестно, чем всё бы закончилось.

Гравс со спокойной душой сел в повозку, успокоив себя, что дел в поместье хватит, нужно поддержать порядок, пока не получит письмо от хозяина.

В голове Барри крутились иные мысли: перстня не хватит, чтобы расплатиться со служителями Янерра.

«Бриккард, значит!» — вспомнил он фамилию, когда дверь отворили. Он внёс Лаэрта в лечебницу.


	14. Разбитая бутылка

Дождь барабанил в окно. Погода была под стать настроению Лаэрта — отвратительной. Тот чувствовал себя как никогда одиноким. Сначала не стало пса. Виноградники достанутся невесть кому.

Лаэрт рвался домой, представив, какой бардак развели бездельники. Он сел за стол и подтянул выпрошенную у жрецов чернильницу, чтобы написать Гравсу, когда дверь открылась.

— Прошу прощения, но… — Молоденький послушник, в чьи обязанности входило такое нелёгкое занятие, как уборка и уход за больными, потоптался с ноги на ногу. — В общем, тут такое дело…

— Не тяни! — Лаэрт отодвинул чернильницу и посмотрел на юного жреца.

— Просили передать, что вы… Вы не нуждаетесь в лечении, а сил можно набраться и дома.

Лаэрт вздохнул.

Проклятье! Он ни строчки не написал Гравсу. Пешком до поместья добраться невозможно. Лаэрт до сих пор был бледен, при ходьбе кружилась голова. Даже до Босттвида не доберётся, при всём желании. Перстень остался, рубин поблёскивал в неярких солнечных лучах. На время должно хватить.

«Сколько заплатил Гравс? Наверняка всю выручку отдал!» — подумалось ему, когда вспомнилось, чем пришлось пожертвовать на лечение сломанной ноги, иначе Лаэрт остался бы одноногим калекой или умер в муках.

— Несколько дней могу подождать? — уточнил он.

— М-м-м, хотелось бы, чтобы вы уже сегодня освободили кровать.

Лаэрту хотелось скорее покинуть это место, где раздавались стоны и пахло потом и гноем, кровью и нечистотами, хотелось улечься в постель и выспаться, не слыша криков боли.

Он встал и пригладил льняную тряпку, служившую одеждой. В ушах зазвенело, и он сел.

— Я бы рад, но… — глубоко вздохнул, — не доберусь до Босттвида. Если будет кому по пути, и он согласится, то…

Из-под капюшона не было видно выражения лица. Жрец потеребил полу светло-серой мантии.

— Вас ждут, поэтому я пришёл! — Лаэрт удивился. Жрец это понял по округлившимся глазам. — Вы собственного мужа не ждали? Он заплатил за лечение. Конечно, заберёт.

Лаэрт стёр выступивший пот. Тэгрем, значит. Не Гравс, а тот, кому в глаза взглянуть стыдно, кому не собирался говорить, что случилось. Как выяснилось, тот узнал.

Сердце ёкнуло. Лаэрт гадал, чего ожидать от мужа, что говорить. Он много думал, что испортил тому жизнь. Развод не улучшил ничью репутацию.

— Где моя одежда? — уточнил он.

Уйти нужно прочь от затхлости, чужой боли и смерти. Нужно поговорить с Тэгремом. Лучше, чтобы муж в лицо высказал, что накопилось, что Лаэрт не способен подарить новую жизнь, и чем раньше они побеседуют, тем лучше.

Жрец удалился. Потянулись долгие минуты ожидания. Лаэрт сидел, облокотившись на столешницу, и думал о нелепом браке, который не принёс плоды, который столо расторгнуть, чтобы не тешить себя надеждой и не мучить Тэгрема, у которого появится семья и много детей.

У Лаэрта, кроме виноградников, не останется ничего, даже собаки. Терять слишком больно. Он за короткое время понял это второй — даже в третий — раз. Первым он потерял мужа.

Жрец появился куда раньше, чем рассчитывал Лаэрт.

— Чистая. Мы выстирали, — доложил он. — Ух, ну и крови было. Когда вижу подобное, то радуюсь, что не способен к деторождению. Вам не завидую, хотя в вашем возрасте… Сколько у вас детей?

Лаэрт принял вещи и положил на стол.

— Ни одного. — Он пристально взглянул на жреца, пытаясь разглядеть эмоции на скрытом под капюшоном лице. Не получилось. — Да, бывает и так.

— Ну н-ничего, ещё будут! — бросил жрец фразу, придуманную, чтобы утешить, хотя эти слова никому никогда не помогли, и юркнул за дверь.

Лаэрт не был в этом уверен — не столько из-за возраста, сколько из-за того, что больше не хотел испытать подобное ещё раз, а бесконечные поездки, отсутствие времени для обеда и сна не выдержит. Нужен тот, кто готов взять на себя всё. На Гравса он положиться не мог.

На Тэгрема — вполне.

Лаэрт сжал губы и взял рубаху. Одежду плохо выстирали, но ругаться не хотелось. Жрецы сделали, что смогли, спасли жизнь, и этого более чем достаточно.

Лаэрт неспешно оделся, набросил плащ и подосадовал, что шапочки, новенькой, купленной в день, когда приключилась беда, нет. Наверняка осталась в «У Аризана». Он поднялся и не спеша побрёл к выходу, держась за стену, чтобы не упасть. В коридоре пахло травами: служители Янерра занимались отварами. Никто не обратил внимания, Лаэрт выяснил, где выход, и пошёл прочь, надеясь, что вне стен лечебницы станет легче.

Не стало. Ветер срывал листву с деревьев и капюшон с головы. Погода выдалась ужасной. Лаэрт подошёл к воротам. Створки распахнулись.

В милости Янерра он больше не нуждался.

Врата закрылись, когда он покинул лечебницу, красноватый огонёк над аркой засветился. Лаэрт встал как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелиться, глядя на подошедшего — всё ещё — мужа.

— Ужасно выглядишь, — вместо приветствия заключил Тэгрем. — Представляю тебя в тот день. Наверное, походил на покойника.

— Знаю, — губы Лаэрта растянулись в горькой усмешке, — не успел написать Гравсу.

Тэгрем положил руку на узкое плечо.

— Не нужно ему писать. У нас дом большой.

Лаэрт пригладил торчавшие во все стороны волосы. К Бриккардам ему не хотелось. Ему не хотелось, чтобы муж схватил за плечи и упрекнул за молчание. Ему не хотелось слышать, что тот рад, потому что становиться отцом не собирался.

Лаэрт побоялся дать слабину — уткнуться носом в плечо мужа и пожаловаться на взращённую привычку: ценить что-либо, когда терял. Он злился на пса, потому что приходилось тратить время на мытьё, на себя, потому что хотел оставить виноградники наследнику, но не думал, что именно потеряет и какую пустоту в душе испытает.

Тэгрем здесь, несмотря ни на что. Лаэрт отвернулся, чтобы не видеть немой упрёк в глазах мужа. Тот молчал.

— Верну всё, что ты заплатил жрецам.

— Не нужно. У нас деньги благодаря тебе появились. — Тэгрем укутал Лаэрта в плащ. Тот не ожидал, что он сунет руку в карман, достанет тёмно-синюю шапочку с иолитовым, похожим на виноградину камнем и наденет на голову. — Барри принёс. До сих пор не знаю, как он прошёл через ворота. Найти-то наш дом нетрудно. Хотел его прогнать — уж больно вид подозрительный, но… — вздох, — не знаю, что заставило выслушать.

— Не стоит судить по внешности. — Лаэрт посмотрел снизу вверх на мужа и взял под руку — сам, без напоминания. — Я всегда судил и старался выглядеть хорошо. Не помогло.

Тэгрем медленно пошёл к ландо — Лаэрт не смог быстро передвигаться, был слаб.

Тэгрем предпочёл умолчать, какая ссора вспыхнула между ним и Барри: тот нехорошо обозвал и пристыдил, что он повёл себя хуже жреца любви «Апогея Пути».

«Они честно зарабатывают!» — бросил напоследок моряк, выпустив в знатную физиономию струю дыма.

Тэгрему хотелось домой, чтобы поговорить с мужем. Тому не хотелось никуда, потому что в «Грозди» его никто не ждал, даже собака.

— Не думал, что пёс может умереть от тоски, — поделился Лаэрт наболевшим. Рука Тэгрема напряглась. — Я вообще не мог подумать, что он меня сильно любит. Он словно оттягивал смерть, ждал. Дождался — и умер! — Пальцы на предплечье сжались.

Тэгрем молчал. Лаэрт напомнил бутылку с вином. Терпкий, крепкий, но стоило выбить опору… Тэгрем опасался предложить стать опорой. Вернулись Анде и Дэрму, у брата появится на свет ещё один сын, незаконный…

Тэгрем устал от детских воплей, от того, что нужно порой повышать голос, чтобы наступила долгожданная тишина хоть ненадолго. Вспомнился уют «Грозди», где пробыл недолго, но отдохнул душой.

Он подсадил Лаэрта и влез в ландо. Повозка тронулась.

— Что с изюмом? — Тэгрем решил поболтать на отвлечённую тему. Лаэрт посмотрел на него и потёр озябшие руки.

— Пустая затея. С такой-то осенью… — оправдался он.

— Думаю, его всего лишь стоит подсушить в печи.

— Сгорит же! — Помогло. Даже румянец на бледных щеках появился.

— Я же не говорю накалять, как домну!

Лаэрт отстранился, поняв, что сидит с мужем плечом к плечу. Тот усмехнулся и покачал головой, после приобнял за плечи.

Лаэрт не оттолкнул руку. Ему было тепло и… надёжно.

— Я решил заняться белым вином, — признался он. — Знаешь почему? Потому что есть те, кто не любит красное. Я под свои пристрастия подстраивался, но не под чужие. Мне было плевать, что кто-то не любит красное — то, что люблю я. Не нравится — не пейте! А ведь белое вино не хуже, просто другое.

Тэгрему не понравилось мокнуть под дождём, кучер откинул верх, но он не собирался давать взбучку и останавливаться. Лаэрт впервые договорил, не умолчал.

Если бы сказал, что скучал, как Крет, дождавшийся хозяина, чтобы увидеть в последний раз, ощутить прикосновение к лобастой голове и умереть. Вон как прильнул, постарался усесться ближе, но ни слова не сказал, что не удивило. Наверное, клял Барри на все лады.

— Почему не написал? Я просил! — бросил Тэгрем упрёк в лицо. — Решил: нет послания — нет последствий. Понадеялся попусту!

Ландо наехало на колдобину, и Лаэрт ойкнул, подпрыгнув на сиденье. Тэгрем придержал его за плечи — крепко, стараясь прижать к себе.

— Я был в Ревее, когда это понял, после… — Лаэрт предпочёл умолчать, что испортил письмо и не счёл нужным переписывать. — Ладно, я был зол, что ты тянешь с разводом, потом дела в Босттвиде, которые не решил и подвёл Лессеров…

— Тьфу! — Тэгрем зло сплюнул. — Гораздо лучше узнать, что ты при смерти. Гора-аздо лучше не находить себе места и оправдываться, куда подевалась большая часть денег, оставшихся от продажи вина. На остальные отец купил Виллскую керамику, чтобы продать её, нужно время. Часть посуды разбилась при перевозке. Ещё пришлось заплатить наёмникам… — Он покачал головой. — Отец решил, что я сошёл с ума, что…

Он предпочёл умолчать, что именно наговорили Анде и Дэрму. Лаэрт всмотрелся в его лицо.

— У тебя был шанс получить виноградники, — всё-таки догадался, — потому что мы не в разводе, а ты… Я видел — ты можешь вести дела. Я бы не решился пробовать что-то новое… Проклятье, я бы не решился вырастить другой сорт винограда. С ним столько возни и… — Лаэрт не договорил. — Зачем? — закончил шёпотом.

Тэгрему не нужны виноградники. Он без раздумий расплатился со жрецами Янерра и навлёк на себя гнев родных.

Он умел благодарить.

— Потому что счастье не в том, чтобы меряться деньгами и похваляться знатной фамилией. Когда я вернулся из Легиона, словно побитая собачонка, родные меня приняли, хотя обеднели. Не упрекнули, что лишний, что опорочил честь семьи. Когда у отца случился сердечный приступ после пожара, мы с Дэрму по очереди сидели у постели, по очереди искали деньги, по очереди спали. Потом племянник заболел — и снова то же самое. Я не отказал брату и пытался на пару с ним добыть деньги, потому что отец был слаб и… — он продолжил бы, но не захотел. — Поддерживать тех, кто рядом, научили родители. Для меня это обыденно, хотя боги знают, как я уставал, для тебя — дико! Ты не железный. Даже если считаешь, что это не так, помни: железо со временем ржавеет.

Тэгрем не заметил, как в запале стиснул плечи мужа, чьё лицо оказалось настолько близко, что Тэгрем почувствовал терпкий запах — тот, по которому истосковался. Захотелось поцеловать бледные губы.

Лаэрт не отстранился и внимательно выслушал.

— Я с братом поговорил, — бледные губы дрогнули, когда Лаэрт это произнёс. — Ты был прав: это не страшно. — Он сглотнул. — Вы чем-то похожи. Его семья… Все поддерживают друг друга. Они нищие, но они… Они счастливы, потому что есть друг у друга.

Его затрясло не от холода. Вспомнился миг счастья, когда опирался на плечо старшего брата. Тот мог положиться на него. Они не замечали этого — до сих пор.

Тэгрем связал себя браком ради выгоды, но охотно подставил руку, потому что привык помогать, не оставил Лаэрта одного.

Тяжёлые городские ворота медленно открылись. Сердце ёкнуло. Лаэрту не хотелось появляться в доме Бриккардов, потому что не смог Анде и Гилли подарить внука. Он не был уверен, хотел ли этого. На поверку оказалось, что не способен в одиночку справиться со всем сразу. Опора нужна, нужен тот, на кого можно переложить часть нелёгкой ноши.

Он пожалел, что не понял этого раньше. Тэгрем, уставший от родных братьев и племянников, любил детей, иначе не выдержал бы и покинул Босттвид.

Ландо резко остановилось, когда один из носившихся малышей плюнул в лошадь горошиной из трубочки — к счастью, промахнулся. Кучер грязно выругался, а малец в ответ показал язык и убежал.

Тэгрем покачал головой.

— Попробовали бы мои так себя повести — схлопотали бы подзатыльник! Кто их этому учит?!

Лаэрт узнал себя — не в Тэгреме, а в ребёнке.

— Никто, — тихо произнёс он. — Меня в детстве учили, что вести себя так нельзя, наказывали, но… — он замолчал. Он воровал яблоки у соседей — не с голода. В саду росли яблони, но соседские фрукты казались вкуснее, — этому никто не учит. Наоборот, чем больше били, тем сильнее хотелось шкодить.

На это Тэгрем не смог ответить. Вспомнились разбитые витражи.

«Как знать? Может, ублюдок припомнил прошлое!» — подумалось ему. Шамарт славился злопамятностью.

Тэгрем посмотрел на Лаэрта, который в детстве шкодил и не раз был наказан. Это не удивило.

— …ещё мне всегда хотелось винограда. У нас его никто не выращивал, изредка мы выбирались в Босттвид, но, — усмехнулся тот и покачал головой, — родители не могли позволить себе купить, поэтому я тайком срывал несколько ягод, иногда утаскивал гроздь с прилавка.

Вот что определило род занятия: Лаэрт любил виноград до безумия. Тэгрем посмотрел в умиротворённое лицо. Послушать бы ещё о прошлом. Лаэрт, шалун в детстве, стал как никогда живым, непосредственным.

Но замолчал. Улыбка пропала с бледного лица.

До Верхнего Квартала тот не произнёс ни слова.

 

***

Лаэрт побоялся ступить во двор чужого для него дома. Он застыл на дорожке, не решившись войти, и сжал руку на предплечье мужа. Тот отметил, что Лаэрт опёрся на руку, отбросив прочь показную гордость.

— Что такое? — раздражённо спросил Тэгрем.

Лаэрт вздохнул и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Обещаю, что уеду, как только Гравс пришлёт за мной.

— Вот дурак! Ничему жизнь не учит! — Тэгрем взял его за предплечья и потянул на себя, после склонился — настолько низко, что Лаэрт почувствовал его дыхание. — У тебя два варианта: либо ты поправляешься и уезжаешь, либо я еду с тобой. Прости, но не хочу, чтобы очередная пьянь бросила в лицо, что я помог тебе помереть, смекаешь?

Лаэрт понял, что к чему. Он не винил Тэгрема, был благодарен Барри за бескорыстную помощь, хотя тот наговорил лишнего. Он опустил голову.

— Не люблю быть обузой.

— Говорю же — дурак! — Тэгрем отпустил предплечье и потрепал волосы на затылке, глубоко вдохнул, чтобы вспомнить, как пахнет муж.

Пора. Пока тот не оттолкнул, можно поцеловать.

Какое?

— Погоди, я голову не мыл с тех пор, как попал в лечебницу, — вяло запротестовал Лаэрт.

Тэгрем склонился ниже — настолько, что почувствовал его дыхание.

— Нет, ты не просто дурак, а полный дурак, — шепнул он и поцеловал бледные губы. Он ожидал, что Лаэрт оттолкнёт, заявит, что это неприлично — целоваться едва ли не прилюдно. Тот открыл рот, позволил просунуть язык, и ответил — не слишком умело, но пылко.

В паху разлилась истома — не к месту и не вовремя. Лаэрту не хотелось допустить близости, чтобы не повторилось прошлое, но тело решило по-другому. Он погладил светло-коричневый камлот, скрывавший грудь мужа, и не подумал отстраниться, потому что этот раз мог стать последним.

Лаэрт подосадовал на того, кому вздумалось отворить дверь дома. Тэгрем резко отстранился.

— Счёл нужным спуститься, когда увидел в окно, чем вы заняты. Входите, не хватало, чтобы соседи перемыли косточки! — вместо приветствия выпалил Гилли Бриккард. И тут же отпрыгнул от двери. — Проклятье, твоя псина всех нас достала! — Он потрепал обмоченную штанину. — Когда-нибудь вышвырну его вон! Что удумал — притащить собаку в наш дом! Где твоя голова?! — Он посмотрел на Лаэрта в ожидании поддержки.

Смех сына не позволил договорить. Тэгрем поднялся по ступенькам, Лаэрт не торопился.

Гилли схватился за голову, когда увидел, что тот присел и взял на руки чёрно-белого щенка. Пёсик охотно лизнул незнакомое, но приветливое смуглое лицо.

Ради собаки стоило наведаться к Бриккардам.

— О нет, ещё один собачник на мою голову! — Гилли побагровел от злости. Лаэрту было наплевать на недобрые слова — не сейчас, когда в руках чудо. Крет, будучи крохой, наверняка походил на этого — с забавными висящими ушками и короткой мордочкой. Лаэрт насладился теплом, шедшим от крохотного тельца, и улыбнулся. Тэгрем подошёл к нему, в душе радуясь, что не придётся терпеть упрёки родителей, а несчастный щенок не получит пинки за оставленные в гостиной лужицы. Пёсика больше не замучают дети. Лаэрт с радостью заберёт его.

В «Грозди» собаке намного лучше.


	15. Зелёная виноградина

Лаэрту в чужом доме было неуютно. С трудом удалось смыть запахи лечебницы, пропитавшие тело насквозь. Он не любил сидеть на чужой шее, потому вспомнил, каково это — стирать одежду. Давненько подобным не занимался.

Чтобы выгладить, пришлось обратиться к Гилли. Тот отнёсся к Лаэрту с сочувствием, хотя и с прохладцей. Анде, памятуя, кто именно помог расплатиться с долгами, снисходительно промолчал и сухо пообщался с гостем. Дэрму — тоже. Детям было всё равно. Только с общительным Ксаем Лаэрт смог поболтать, но разница в возрасте сыграла свою роль, тот оказался наивным и романтичным, много говорил, много расспрашивал. Лаэрт о многом предпочёл умолчать. Юнцам вовсе не обязательно знать личное.

Сегодня Ксай не дал прохода. Он развесил одежду на заднем дворе. Лаэрт снял свою, полувысохшую. Он обрадовался, что не придётся просить утюг у Гилли — Ксай даст, — и стянул с жерди рубашку.

Посерела, хотя бурые пятна отстирались. Лаэрт дался диву, как Кретт добился ослепительной белизны. У него ни разу не получилось. Иной одежды не нашлось — не то Гравс увёз небогатый запас, не то растащили в «У Аризана», — пришлось удовольствоваться халатом Тэгрема, полы Лаэрт подобрал, чтобы не споткнуться.

— Представляете, отец мне пару подыскал! — затараторил Ксай.

Лаэрт уставился в юное гладкое, без единого прыщика лицо. Ксай уродился в Гилли, стало понятно, каким тот был в юности. И он наверняка останется стройным в немолодом возрасте.

— Пару? — удивился Лаэрт. — Ты ребёнок совсем!

— Не совсем! — Ксай нахмурился. — Он готов пару годков подождать, возможно, передумает. Надеюсь.

Его заметно не обрадовало связать себя узами брака в юном возрасте.

— Он настолько плох? — Лаэрт покачал головой и поёжился, когда ветер задул в вырез халата. День выдался солнечным.

— Н-нет, просто стар. У нас — представляете? — двадцать лет разницы! — Ксай округлил большие глаза.

Руки Лаэрта с зажатым в них сюртуком опустились.

Двадцать лет. Ксаю — шестнадцать, значит, его избраннику — тридцать шесть.

— Стар, — шепнул Лаэрт и вздохнул.

Напоминание о возрасте. Он вдохнул холодный воздух. Юнцам, подобным Ксаю, его ровесники казались старыми. Только Тэгрем не замечал разницу в возрасте, каждую ночь утыкался носом в макушку Лаэрта и засыпал, не позволяя себе даже лёгких ласк, хотя было заметно — ему хотелось большего. Лаэрт чувствовал, как напрягается плоть, когда муж целовал бледные губы и поглаживал тёмные жёсткие волосы.

Тот ни разу не сказал, что Лаэрт стар для него.

— Ну да, стар. Видите ли, его избранник искушён в утехах и изменял, поэтому ему захотелось молоденького и невинного, — голос дрогнул, — чтобы притереть под себя!

Выстиранная рубашка упала на землю. Ксай, ворча, поднял её и зло швырнул в ведро.

Лаэрту стало не по себе. Анде почти продал сына.

«Как же ты, ублюдок, возмущался, когда я «купил» Тэгрема! Думаешь, я глухой и не слышал, как ты говорил первенцу, что его брату достался увявший цветок, в котором плод не смог завязаться? Дэрму ссорится с избранником. Тэгрем говорил — была страсть, когда они познакомились. Куда подевалась?» — мысленно возмутился Лаэрт, проковылял к деверю и положил руку на плечо.

— Неравный брак — далеко не всегда страшно, — успокоил он. — Видел его?

— Нет. Не горю желанием! — Ксай смахнул руку. — Ах, да, вам не страшно, у вас с Тэгремом неравный брак. Вы, а не он, отхватили молоденького мужа, поэтому вам легко говорить.

Лаэрт набрал полную грудь воздуха и закрыл глаза. Глупо спорить с наивным юношей — почти ребёнком. Он понимал Ксая, у которого никто не спросил, чего хочет. Он не понимал избранника: юность — не залог невинности. Лаэрт не сомневался, что Ксай не познал ни одного любовника, но мог ошибиться.

Тот удалился в дом. Дверь приоткрылась, и во двор вышел щенок. Лаэрт улыбнулся и сел на порог в ожидании, когда тот справит нужду. Пёсик привык выходить на улицу и гадил в доме гораздо реже, чем раньше, к вящей радости Гилли. Тот открыто обрадовался, что в доме появился олух, готовый вытирать лужицы.

Голые ноги, обутые в мягкие туфли, замёрзли. Лаэрт продрог, пока щенок бегал по двору. Он долго просидел бы, если бы Гилли не вышел на порог.

— Ну что сидим?

— Собаку жду! — Лаэрт, прижав к груди одежду, медленно поднялся и повернулся. — Хотел утюг попросить.

Гилли немало удивился.

— Куда-то собрался?

— К Лессерам. Я ведь… — Лаэрт облизал бледные губы. — Задаток он мне прислал, но вино не получил. Я подвёл его. Нужно поговорить. Он и так, наверное, решил, что… — отмахнулся. — В любом случае нужно либо вернуть деньги, либо доставить вино.

— Ничего он не решил. Пьяное отребье, которое ломилось в наш дом, кричало на весь Босттвид, что произошло и что мой сын — последний ублюдок. Слухи расходятся быстро. — Лаэрта покоробило от прямолинейности. Гилли не выбирал слова и говорил, что думал.

Нужно отблагодарить моряка. Если бы не Барри, то Лаэрт бы умер в «У Аризана» в луже собственной крови и слёз. Вспомнилось, как впервые за долгое время расплакался, но понадеялся, что боль утихнет, всё будет хорошо.

— Он погорячился. Я не знаю, как отблагодарить Тэгрема и всех вас... — признался Лаэрт, — за то, что сплю, сколько захочу, бездельничаю…

Гилли усмехнулся. Для Лаэрта работа вне винодельни — безделье. Тот бегал за собакой, не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы смахнуть пыль и оттереть грязный пол от следов, принесённых с улицы. Готовил скорее плохо, чем посредственно, но не брезговал выпотрошить курицу — заняться тем, что не любил делать ни один Бриккард.

— Идём в дом. Замёрзнешь, — пригласил Гилли. — Дверь оставлю открытой. Псина нагуляется и придёт. Очень рад, что ты её заберёшь. Глаза б мои не видели…

Он ещё что-то проворчал себе под нос. Лаэрт не стал прислушиваться. Достаточно того, что Бриккарды к нему привыкли.

Лаэрт прошёл через кухню. Из головы не выходил Ксай. Хотелось вмешаться, заявить, что юноша должен выбрать сам, но он не имел права лезть в чужую семью. Тэгрем — муж, остальные — чужие.

Лаэрт почувствовал на себе взгляд и остановился, после заглянул под стол. Не показалось: там спрятался племянник Тэгрема. Дети играли, и тот затих. Мальчик жестом дал понять, чтобы Лаэрт помалкивал. Тот кивнул. На детские игры ему наплевать, пока малыши не перешли границы. Он начал различать братьев и племянников Тэгрема. Детвора не скучала. Лаэрт позавидовал большой семье и посочувствовал Ксаю, который пытался казаться взрослым и навязывался к старшим, для которых остался ребёнком.

— Ступай наверх. Утюг принесу, — пообещал Гилли. — Он тяжёлый, а ты выглядишь, словно ветром сдует. И то лучше. Скажу честно: я пришёл в ужас, когда Тэгрем привёз тебя — краше в гроб кладут. Немудрено, кому как не мне знать, каково это? — Вот оно что: Гилли потому отнёсся с пониманием, что сам прошёл через подобное. — Не смотри на меня так, я не железный. Не задумывался, почему разница между Тэгремом и Ксаем — десять лет? Именно поэтому. Кстати, Ксай появился, когда я отчаялся обзавестись больше, чем двоими.

Лаэрт не задумывался, через что пришлось пройти Гилли. Тот не сдался — и его младшему сыну столько, сколько старшему внуку.

Не всё потеряно. Лаэрт постеснялся спросить, сколько лет Гилли — наверняка больше пятидесяти. Тот удалился в кладовую, а он пошёл наверх.

Тэгрем ушёл по делам, можно не только отлучиться к Лессеру, но и лично поблагодарить Барри. Тот заслужил.

***

 

День выдался солнечным. Лаэрт медленно шёл к Храмовой площади и из-за головокружения останавливался. Верхний квартал ему нравился. Редкие прохожие торопились по делам и не обращали на него внимания, стражники патрулировали улицу.

Лаэрт посмотрел на храм, где связал судьбу с Тэгремом Бриккардом, роскошный, величественный. Шпили потерялись в небесах. Некогда Лаэрт был уверен: скоро ему прийти в этоо место, чтобы развестись, теперь не захотел. Ему понравилось засыпать в объятиях мужа, отвечать на поцелуи, держаться за руку. С Тэгремом он почувствовал себя увереннее.

Вспомнилась первая ночь, проведённая в доме Бриккардов после ухода из лечебницы. Тэгрем долго целовал и поглаживал жёсткие, влажные после мытья волосы, но дальше, чем следует, не зашло. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что Лаэрт не окреп, хотя отчаянно хотел близости. Это было видно по потемневшим глазам, по вздыбленному члену. Лаэрт позволил себе робко прикоснуться к плоти мужа, вспомнить, каково это — делать приятно. Тэгрем помог ему, дал понять, что следует ускориться, сильнее надавить.

Лаэрт оказался способным учеником, и робкие ласки стали куда увереннее.

«Люблю, когда меня ртом», — намекнул Тэгрем и улыбнулся.

Лаэрт смутился.

Если бы муж намекнул на подобное раньше, получил бы отпор. Лаэрт успел узнать, что прикосновение к неприличным местам слишком приятно, чтобы отвергать.

Он понял, что думает об постыдном, стоя едва ли не у ворот храма.

Он развернулся и, узнав у стража, где дом Лессеров, направился в нужную сторону.

Парфюмер жил у ворот, ведущих к арене. Дом не роскошный, скорее убогий по сравнению с остальными в Верхнем Квартале, но сад, не просто большой, а огромный, впечатлил. Лаэрт приметил цветущую лиану, что плелась по ветвям. С дерева опала листва, в нежно-голубых цветочках оно выглядело сказочно. Лаэрт не смог оторвать глаз.

— Добрый день. Вы приглашены? — отвлёк охранник, стоявший у двери.

Лаэрт замялся:

— Нет. Господин Лессер дома?

— Я ещё раз спрашиваю: он вас ждёт? Если нет, то господин Лессер никого не примет без разрешения.

— Вам ничто не мешает подняться к нему и спросить. Господин Лессер должен быть заинтересован, что я появился.

Охранник осмотрел Лаэрта с ног до головы, оценил костюм, не слишком новый, но дорогой и отутюженный, тёмно-синюю шапочку с иолитовым камнем…

— Как вас представить? — решился он.

— Лаэрт, — последовал ответ, — Лаэрт Бриккард, — полное имя, произнесённое почти шёпотом, прозвучало непривычно.

— Ждите. — Охранник удалился в дом и закрыл за собой дверь.

Лаэрт почувствовал: ничего хорошего ждать не придётся. Фаррей Лессер пренебрежительно относился к гостям и вынуждал мёрзнуть на пороге.

— Бо-оги, а ещё говорят, будто я нелюбезный! — фыркнул Лаэрт. — Кретт всегда накормит и предложит отдохнуть. — Он так вышколил дворецкого.

Бриккарды показались верхом радушия. В доме шумели дети, однако в семье царила жизнь. Многочисленные жильцы громко спорили, но работу делали вместе. Тэгрем устал от суеты и шума, но любил родных. Гилли давал советы и настойчиво пытался откормить мясом, однажды отобрал у младшего сына гранат и отдал Лаэрту со словами, что малокровным людям нужнее. Тому стало неловко — и гранат перекочевал в руки малыша. Мальчик не взял угощение назад.

В доме Лессеров словно все вымерли. Из-за двери не доносились детские крики, хотя время подошло к вечеру. У Фаррея много детей — девять или десять, но ощущение, что из живых только лиана, цветущая голубыми цветочками, нежными, приятными глазу.

Дверь открылась. Петли вовремя смазали, и Лаэрт не услышал скрип.

— Господин Лессер говорит, что отправил вам в «Гроздь» письмо, где ясно изложил требования. Он не считает нужным встречаться с вами, — отрезал охранник с бесстрастным, будто у каменного истукана, выражением лица. Лаэрт не решился с ним поспорить и спустился.

Он задержался у дерева, чтобы разглядеть цветок. Тот резко пах, лепестки на ощупь оказались плотными, словно кожистыми. Жёлтые тычинки окружили внушительных размеров зелёный пестик.

 

«Как завязываются плоды? В это время года насекомых нет!» — подумалось Лаэрту.

Он разглядел и крохотные бутоны, и зелёные завязи плодов.

Лиана цвела и плодоносила круглый год, словно положилась на опору в виде дерева, которое без неё выглядело бы убого. Ей не за что было бы зацепиться, если бы не поддержка.

Тэгрем дал дельные советы, подтолкнул к попытке пробовать сотворить иное. Лаэрт был уверен: расцветёт, если удастся высушить изюм, если сусло забродит без мезги и превратится не в уксус, но в белое вино.

Лаэрт боялся в одиночку творить новое. Тэгрем стремился создать иное, не похожее ни на что.

Возвращаться не хотелось, и Лаэрт встал в нерешительности. От прогулки голова закружилась, он убедился: не выдержит дорогу до таверны. Придётся пойти к Бриккардам, почувствовать на себе снисходительные взгляды и выждать время, тянущееся медленно.

Лаэрт не спеша прогулялся по вымощенной булыжником Храмовой площади и свернул на улицу, которая вела к дому Бриккардов. Так он с Тэгремом пошёл до храма — не торжественно, скорее обречённо. Он помыслить не мог, как дорог станет муж. С другой стороны, он почувствовал себя слабым, хотя раньше хватало сил справиться с невзгодами.

Не всегда: было плохо, когда рвало. Никто не заставлял выпить ромашковый чай, никто не уговаривал поесть, Лаэрт едва не валился с ног, но шёл на винодельню.

«Зачем я ему, такой болезненный?» — озадачился он.

У дома его встретили. Лаэрт улыбнулся, присел и погладил пёсика. Тот благодарно лизнул руку.

— Идём, а то потеряешься! — Лаэрт подхватил собачонку на руки и поплёлся к двери.

Было шумно. По лестнице носились дети, из гостиной слышалась ругань Дэрму. Лаэрт отпустил собаку и снял плащ. Пальцы дрогнули от усталости, справиться с фибулой с трудом удалось. На вешалку последовала шапочка.

Осталось вымыть лапы. Лаэрт осмотрелся. Пёсик учуял, что его ждала казнь, и спрятался. Он не любил ни мыться, ни расчёсываться, в отличие от Крета.

Лаэрт направился в комнату. Один из мальчишек едва не сбил его с ног. Больная нога подвернулась, и он едва не покатился с лестницы.

Впервые Лаэрт прикрикнул на чужих детей. Те не вняли ругани. Самый младший съехал с перил, кулем свалился на пол, после, будто ничего не случилось, убежал в сторону кухни.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда Лаэрт это увидел. Вспомнилось падение с лошади. Он не понял, что напугало коня. Было главное — доползти до дома. Он утыкался носом в землю, становился на четвереньки и обливался потом, когда ступня цеплялась за корень. Он впервые понял, насколько беспомощен.

Второй раз не дозвался пьяного вусмерть Гравса.

Лаэрт замер на последней ступеньке. Из оцепенения вывел Тэгрем:

— Ну и где ты был?

— Ходил к Лессеру. — Далее последовало объяснение, зачем Лаэрт это сделал, рассказ, как странный парфюмер не впустил на порог. На это Тэгрем улыбнулся.

— Снова молчание, — упрекнул он. — Мог бы предупредить, и я…

— Пошёл бы со мной?

Тэгрем взял мужа под руку и помог сделать шаг на последнюю ступеньку.

— Нет, поведал бы, что у Фаррея на днях появился двенадцатый ребёнок, поэтому никого, кроме самых близких, не принимает. — Всё оказалось проще, чем надумал Лаэрт.

Не девять и не десять, а двенадцать. Он дался диву, как парфюмера не выворачивало от запахов. Могло статься, что духи потому так ценились, что нюх обострялся.

— Если он заберёт вино, добавлю несколько бутылок в подарок, — решил Лаэрт и улыбнулся. И замер в недоумении. — Как — двенадцать? Он же больше года как вдовец!

Тэгрема наивность позабавила. Лаэрт знал, как появлялись дети, но никогда не задумывался ни об измене, ни о том, чтобы лечь в постель вне брака.

Прекрасно, что он не похож на Тэрре Шамарта.

Тэгрем ответить не успел. За него постарался подошедший Дэрму. Тот положил пятерню на плечо Лаэрта и склонился над ухом.

— Милый мой, зад — не замочная скважина, и член не нужно к нему подбирать, как ключ, — бросил и ушёл дальше по коридору. Тэгрем расхохотался, щёки Лаэрта зарделись от пошлости.

Смех прекратился.

— Скоро ужин, — произнёс Тэгрем обречённо. — Придёт гость.

Лаэрт вздохнул.

— Я хочу Барри поблагодарить, но не дойду до «У Аризана», — поделился он. Тэгрем взял его под руку и повёл в сторону спальни. Лаэрт не воспротивился, наоборот, опора понравилась ему.

— Моих слов достаточно, — вышло сухо, неискренне.

Барри услышал слова благодарности. Тэгрем не счёл нужным поделиться, что случилось семь лет назад, когда он, юный легионер, оказался в числе тех, кто сопровождал шайку взятых в плен пиратов, наводивших ужас на прибрежные районы, в город, чтобы прилюдно предать казни.

Тэгрем запомнил язвительного старпома Барри, который ухитрился выведать по крупицам о своих тюремщиках.

«Морда благородная, речь — тоже. Знать, значит! Старшим быть не можешь, папенька держал бы при себе. Значит, затолкал второго сына в Легион, потому что наследник должен быть один. Так?» — прозвучало внезапно, но правдиво.

Всё бы получилось, если бы не холера, которую подцепили легионеры, испив из озерца со стоячей водой. Пиратам повезло — их морили жаждой. Отряду пришлось остановиться. Сильные воины быстро обезводились. Тэгрем лежал без сил рядом с умершим сослуживцем. Стояла жара, над телом кружили мухи… Пираты сбежали и не стали марать руки — не то пожелали, чтобы легионеры помучились перед смертью, не то побоялись заразиться.

Тэгрему и ещё нескольким людям повезло — на них наткнулся патруль из порта.  
Не сразу вспомнился Барри. Тэгрем предпочёл сделать вид, что не узнал его. Он больше не легионер.

Лаэрт закусил губу. Он нутром почуял — что-то не так. На этот раз не договорил Тэгрем.

— Ты точно поблагодарил Барри? — уточнил Лаэрт.

Тэгрем усмехнулся.

— Точно. За то, что сделал правильный выбор и пришёл ко мне.

Он поблагодарил — и это главное.

 

*** 

Ужин выдался на редкость тоскливым. На Ксая было страшно смотреть. Тот хмурился и отворачивался от ухажёра.

«Юнец неразумный!» — подумалось Лаэрту. Квен Дис, гость, показался ему достойным человеком. Его речь грамотной, вкус отличным. Лаэрт оценил бархатный тёмно-синий костюм, расшитый серебром, голубую шёлковую рубашку и аккуратно подстриженную бородку. В чёрных волосах появилась ранняя седина, и это добавило лет в облик. Юный Ксай, светловолосый, скромно одетый, смотрелся рядом с ним, как ребёнок. Даже за сына не принять , потому что внешность различалась. Множество Бриккардов, похожих друг на друга, это подчеркнуло. Квен Дис не вписался в обстановку дома — настолько светлую, что полумрак, разгоняемый лампадами, не умалил обилие бежевых тонов.

Поэтому Лаэрт нашёл общий язык с гостем и охотно рассказал о виноделии. Пригодились бы знакомства в Босттвиде.

Квен погладил ножку бокала, но не отпил. Он охотно выслушал Лаэрта.

— О, вы так хорошо вместе смотритесь! — заметил Ксай. — Почему бы вам не развестись с моим братом и не сойтись с господином Дисом? — громко рассмеялся, за что получил замечание от Анде.

Лаэрт уставился в бокал, после поднял голову и посмотрел на Тэгрема. Тот сжал губы и отвернулся.

Приревновал?

Быть не могло.

— Юн он для вас, — высказал мнение Лаэрт. — Телом зрел, но дитя ещё наивное.

Квен улыбнулся и пригладил бороду. Чёрные глаза сверкнули в свете лампады.

— Вот именно. Юношей легко огранить, словно камень. Огранённых в природе не бывает, поэтому приходится придавать форму самому, чтобы сияли, — он знал, о чём говорил. Он был ювелиром. — С вами, господин Лаэрт, интересно побеседовать, но не связать жизнь. Ваша грань такая, что легко порезаться. Но ненавижу подстраиваться под избранника и искренне сочувствую господину Тэгрему — за то, что пришлось переделать оправу, чтобы камень — не самый сияющий — не вывалился.

Лаэрт краем глаза заметил, как побагровел Тэгрем, Анде зашептал на ухо, Гилли взял за руку, чтобы не вспылил.

Мерзко — оттого, что приятный собеседник оказался тем, кто захотел подмять мальчишку Ксая под себя. Он встал.

— Сочувствовать нечему, потому что камень пришлось немного подшлифовать, чтобы подошёл, но не потерял блеск и не испортил прекрасную оправу! — Лаэрт повернулся к Анде. — Прошу прощения за испорченный ужин. — Он развернулся и вышел из гостиной.

Тэгрему было не по себе не столько из-за того, что Квен Дис счёл его подкаблучником, но от последних слов Лаэрта. Он восхитился, как тот осадил зазнавшегося ювелира — ловко намекнул, что двое могли притереться друг к другу. Польстило, что он — «прекрасная оправа».

— Что и требовалось доказать! — Дис развёл руками. — Слишком твёрдый, огранке не подлежит!

Тэгрем, далёкий от ювелирного мастерства, кое-что знал.

— Самый твёрдый камень — алмаз, — намекнул он, — а ювелир, который не научился его огранять, ничего не стоит.

Анде побагровел, Гилли легонько ударил Тэгрема по руке, словно маленького. Квен Дис не повёл бровью. Ксай, которому надоело слушать о драгоценностях, вышел из-за стола. Никто не обратил на него внимания.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, пока Анде не заговорил, что король слишком много льгот дал коренным жителям Пути. Разговор переключился на политику, и неловкость исчезла.

Тэгрем заскучал. Квен был ему неприятен, и он откланялся.

Порой оправа настолько искусно сделана, что затмевала блеск камня. Иногда бриллиант переливался цветами радуги притягивал взгляд, отчего золота за ним почти не видно. Редко встречались украшения, роскошная оправа которых не умаляла, но подчёркивала красоту камней, и это было настоящее чудо.

Быть роскошной оправой — не стыдно, пока бриллиант, заключённый в неё, сиял и подчёркивал красоту.

 

***

Лаэрт сделал вид, что спит, когда Тэгрем прижался к нему и задышал в затылок, погладил плечо — настолько приятно, что низ живота предательски заныл в протест советам лекарей.

Тэгрем улёгся голым. Лаэрта это не смутило, он прижался к горячей груди: дрова в камине почти догорели.

Время вспомнить, каково это — остаться наедине, вдохнуть терпкий запах, едва уловимый после мытья. Тэгрем уткнулся носом в шевелюру Лаэрта и едва не чихнул, когда волосы попали в ноздрю.

Щенок спал, свернувшись калачиком, на подстилке.

Лаэрт понимал, чего хотел муж, но дать этого не мог. Он гадал, зачем Тэгрем с ним возится — с больным, немолодым, хромоногим — почти калекой. Тот погладил узкие плечи.

— Я пока не могу… — Лаэрт взял Тэгрема за запястье.

— Понимаю, не дурак, — ответил тот, но руку не убрал. — Ты не так давно был полуживым. Барри обозвал тебя дураком, но… Иногда нужно звать на помощь.

Лаэрт вздрогнул. Он старался забыть ту ночь, когда его скрутило в три погибели, когда он закусывал губу в ожидании, что боль уйдёт.

Прошла, но и сознание померкло, из тела едва не утекла жизнь. Впервые за долгие годы скупая слеза скатилась по щеке — оттого, что Лаэрт умирал в захудалой таверне.

Тэгрем вынудил вспомнить одно из самых тяжёлых переживаний.

— Я тебя вспоминал тогда... — неожиданно для себя признался Лаэрт, — и порадовался, что виноградники в хороших руках.

— Дурак! — Тэгрем поцеловал в плечо. — Я бы продал их. Выгодно, но продал. Виноделие — не моё призвание, понимаешь? — Лаэрт не понимал. Он попытался убрать чужую руку с поясницы. — Если бы они мне были нужны, то… Была возможность лишить тебя жизни, но…

Он не договорил и откинул одеяло.

Тот же Лаэрт, только кожа бледная, почти прозрачная. Тэгрем нежно провёл ладонью вдоль грудины. Лаэрт не отстранился, но напрягся.

— Тогда зачем я тебе? — Он пристально взглянул в светлые глаза

Тэгрем усмехнулся.

— Зачем Гравсу и Кретту вздумалось пойти в храм? — Тэгрем, не получив ответ, продолжил: — Не думал, что затоскую по тебе. — Он вертел в руках шапочку, заметно недавно купленную, отданную Барри, вдыхал слабый запах и боялся, что потеряет мужа навсегда.

Тот закрыл глаза.

— Я… Проклятье, мне с тобой было не так тоскливо. — Лаэрт сбился со счёта, сколько раз он вспоминал, как опирался на руку Тэгрема. Путь до винодельни проходил не скучно.

Тэгрем прикоснулся к соску и потёр пальцем. Тот затвердел. Лаэрт хотел его, вверил тело. Ему нужна опора — тот, кому можно вверить себя.

Тэгрем потянулся к губам. Лаэрт пылко поцеловал в ответ.

— Жаль, что не вверил себя мне с самого начала, — с грустью произнёс Тэгрем. — Всё могло быть иначе — на этой кровати. Веришь? — Лаэрт кивнул. — Веришь, что не возьму больше, чем сможешь дать? — Кивок в ответ.

Лаэрт был уверен, что Тэгрем подарит ласки — неприличные, но сладкие. Тот запустил пальцы в волосы, склонился над лицом и поцеловал. Он охотно ответил, позволил языку проникнуть в рот, перебрал пальцами светлые волосы, второй рукой погладил голую спину.

Тэгрем прикоснулся к груди, уделив внимание соскам, почувствовал, как они напряжены. Лаэрт хотел большего, но время не пришло.

Тэгрем вздохнул, когда рука прошлась вдоль позвоночника. Лаэрт — способный ученик. Трудно представить, каким бы стал, будь у него много любовников.

От этой мысли накатила ревность. Тэгрем оторвался от губ и заглянул в карие, от страсти почти чёрные глаза, на порозовевшие губы.

Никаких любовников. Лаэрту более чем достаточно мужа. Тот знал способ, древний, почти изживший себя. Не к месту он вспомнился, но вовремя.

Лаэрт задышал, когда Тэгрем легонько куснул мочку уха, провёл языком по шее, поцеловал часто бившуюся жилу, прикусил...

Нашёл. Тэгрем уткнулся носом в правую ключицу. В этом месте терпкий запах был выражен как нигде. Он вдохнул его, поцеловал это место, Лаэрт погладил волосы и стиснул зубы: жжение испортило сладость уединения.

Получилось. Тэгрем отстранился.

Лаэрт закусил губу и потёр нывшую ключицу. Он не понял, что сделал муж и почему кожу будто обожгло. Тот усмехнулся, когда понял: муж отвлёкся, можно намекнуть, каких ласк хотелось.

В лоб Тэгрем опасался сказать — только намекнуть, ненавязчиво дать понять, насколько это приятно.

Лаэрт закусил губу, когда муж погладил его член. Он охотно поддался ласке и томно вздохнул.  
<  
И широко открыл глаза.

— Боги, ты… стыд-то ка… — Светлые волосы разметались по его бёдрам, языком Тэгрем лизнул ярко-розовую головку.

Лаэрт сжал в руках простыню. Тэгрем удержал его от попытки сдвинуть ноги и обхватил губами ствол.

Маленький член легко поместился во рту. Лаэрт закусил губу, чтобы громким стоном не дать понять домочадцам, насколько ему приятно постыдное, когда язык ласкал плоть.

Порочно, неправильно, но слишком приятно, чтобы отказаться от удовольствия. Лаэрт отпустил злосчастную ткань и погладил голову мужа, намекнул, чтобы тот продолжил.

Тэгрем не сделал ничего плохого.

Второй рукой Лаэрт потёр зудевшую ключицу. Ясно, что сделал Тэгрем — тот его пометил, не спросив разрешения.

Лаэрт не рассердился на пережиток прошлого. Ему хорошо — настолько, что он не сдержал стон. Между ягодицами стало влажно, живот напрягся — едва ли не до боли. Лаэрт выгнулся и бессильно откинулся. Тэгрем не отстранился и попробовал его на вкус.

Терпкий, как вино, но с солоноватым привкусом. Войти в сочившуюся смазкой плоть нельзя. Лаэрт едва успел окрепнуть.

Выпал шанс научить его доставить удовольствие ртом.

Тэгрем приласкал собственный член, убрал руку, когда почувствовал, что грядёт разрядка, и дождался, когда нега Лаэрта закончится. Тот повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза.

— Погоди, нечестно так. Тебе было хорошо, а мне каково?

Лаэрт поднял голову.

— Мне в брачную ночь было плохо. Мы квиты!

— Второй раз удовольствие доставил я, в третий — я, в четвёртый… Хм-м, кое-какую ласку получил, но всё равно почти всё сделал я. — Помогло. Лаэрт перекатился на другой бок и навис над мужем.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Он сел у ног Тэгрема.

— Мне нравится подобное тому, что я только что сделал тебе, — намекнул тот и улыбнулся, когда разглядел выражение лица. Лаэрт вытаращился на отнюдь не маленький член.

— Бо-оги! Твоими любовниками были лягушки? — заключил он, чем вызвал бурный смех. Член качнулся от хохота. Лаэрт удержал его руками.

Хохот прекратился.

Тэгрем получил ласку — руками. Лаэрт провёл пальцами вдоль ствола. Он вспомнил, как ему было приятно, когда муж ласкал головку, и повторил — легонько погладил подушечками больших пальцев нежную розовую кожу, размазал выступивший прозрачный секрет.

Лаэрт почувствовал, что Тэгрему приятно. Он сильнее надавил… и побоялся испортить неловким движением. Но понял, что головка — самое чувствительное. Хотя бы её можно языком…

Тэгрем широко открыл глаза, не поверив, что дождался.

— Боги! — Он закусил губу, но упрекать за неосторожно причинённую зубами боль не стал. Лаэрт отстранился. — Продолжай, пожалуйста! — выдохнул.

Лаэрт понял ошибку и продолжил языком неумело ласкать головку. Тэгрем погладил жёсткие волосы. Из Лаэрта получится прекрасный любовник, неясно, почему тот потерял столько времени.

Быть первым, знать, что Лаэрт выбрал мужа, — великолепно. Увидеть, как зелёная виноградина на глазах созрела, налилась соком, забродила и превратилась в прекрасное крепкое вино — чудесно. Главное — не испортить. Из Лаэрта получился бы уксус, достанься он тому, кто заботился только о собственном удовольствии.

Тэгрем едва не получил уксус, когда решил, что муж — бревно.

Тот охотно наверстал упущенное, научился доставлять удовольствие и получать самому.

Тэгрем был уверен: придётся доработать своими руками — Лаэрт неопытен. У него давно никого не было, и это сыграло роль.

Лаэрт резко отстранился, когда тёплое солоноватое семя брызнуло в рот, Тэгрем дёрнулся и протяжно застонал, после улыбнулся.

Дарить ласки — не менее приятно, чем получать.

Лаэрт поднялся, подошёл к чаше с водой и прополоскал рот. Он не смог сделать, как Тэгрем, — проглотить, он не привык ко вкусу семени. Тот следил за ним.

Лаэрт лёг рядом и смело прижался к мужу.

— Поможешь, — попросил он, — пока виноград окончательно не угробила сырость, просушить?

Тэгрем обнял его.

— Охотно. Ты, гляжу, сможешь вынести дорогу.

— Хочу рассчитаться с Лессером как можно скорее. Если он возьмёт вино, то… На Гравса боюсь положиться, сам не выдержу, — признался Лаэрт.

— Не сомневаюсь: блудливый ублюдок потребует вернуть задаток, — высказался Тэгрем.

— Верну. Я с таким трудом начал продавать вино в Босттвиде! — Лаэрт проговорил вяло и уснул.

Тэгрем задремал, когда в дверь постучались. Он осторожно, стараясь не разбудить мужа, поднялся и набросил на плечи халат, после открыл.

На пороге стоял Гилли. Тот не разделся перед сном.

— Ксая нет в комнате, — прозвучало обречённо.

— Может, он в уборной? — предположил Тэгрем. — Ксай никогда не любил горшки. Не нравится, видите ли, когда в комнате воняет нечистотами.

— Какое? Кровать не расправлена! — Гилли не находил места. — Все про уборную твердят! Я весь дом обошёл — нет его!

В уборную не заглянул. Тэгрем отобрал у Гилли лампаду и, в полной уверенности, что брат справлял нужду, босиком, пошёл к лестнице. Он предвкушал крик, когда застанет брата сидящим на ведре.

До уборной он не дошёл, свернул под лестницу, когда входная дверь открылась. В полумраке было трудно различить, кто пришёл, но не осталось сомнений — Ксай. Тэгрем подошёл к брату. Тот бессильно прислонился к двери — едва ли не вжался, лицо бледное, волосы — мокрые от дождя. Губы дрогнули отнюдь не от холода. Тэгрем учуял запах, резкий, грубый, почти тошнотворный. Ксай, не пожелав достаться Квену Дису, переспал невесть с кем невесть в какой подворотне.

Рука Тэгрема опустилась. И Анде, и Квен Дис — оба ошиблись, решив, что Ксай — бесхарактерный юнец, из которого можно вылепить кого угодно. Тот скорее пострадал, чем отомстил. Взгляд испуганный и обречённый. Ксаю явно не понравилось заниматься любовью.

Гилли спустился вниз. Он всё понял с первого взгляда. Мгновение — и звонкая пощёчина нарушила тишину, левая щека Ксая покраснела, по ней скатилась слеза.

Тот добился своего — Квен Дис не захочет иметь дел с Бриккардами, если всё всплывёт. Добился, но заплатил немаленькую цену. Неизвестный любовник не позаботился, чтобы сделать Ксаю приятно.


	16. Испорченное сусло

Удар плетью, потом ещё.

И ещё…

Ксай слабо вскрикнул и закрылся руками. Какое? Анде Бриккард бил его куда ни попадя. По бледным щекам скатились слёзы.

— Хватит, отец, ты убьёшь его! — вмешался Дэрму и вскрикнул, когда получил по ногам. — Хватит, говорю! — Анде замахнулся, но Тэгрем перехватил руку и вырвал плеть.

Ксай тихонько всхлипнул.

— Отдай! Мразь должна ответить за то, что натворила!

— Мразь — твой сын! — Гилли решил вмешаться. — Остынь, ты ничего не изменишь! — Он подошёл к Ксаю и присел. На голых руках сына проступили багровые полосы от плети. — Кто это сделал?

— Давай, сюсюкайся с ним, возись, как с маленьким! — взревел Анде. — Трахаться — не маленький, а взрослый! Получить наказание — ревёт в голос!

Ксай закрыл лицо, плечи вздрогнули.

Дэрму взглянул на отца, чьё лицо отца побагровело. Вот-вот — и Анде хватит удар.

— Хватит. Этот… — Дэрму Ксая не смог назвать братом. — Он наказал сам себя. Трахаться ему не понравилось. Испортил своё доброе имя.

Анде выдохнул и покачнулся. Тэгрем придержал его за поясницу.

— Наше имя, — шепнул он. — Наше. Хорошо, если никто не узнает, а если… — Никому не хотелось думать, что будет после «если». — Проклятье, я давно знаю Квена Диса. Он прямолинеен, но бывшему избраннику ни в чём не отказывал, у него прекрасное происхождение! Ксай ни в чём бы не нуждался! — Анде сорвался на крик.

Гилли помог сыну подняться и поспешил увести от разъярённого мужа. Ксай перестал плакать и, ссутулившись, пошёл наверх.

Гилли был обижен и зол, но увидеть, как избили сына, выше его сил. Он впервые узнал Анде таким. Осталось надеяться, что Ксай расскажет, что именно произошло ночью и с кем он спал. Хотелось поверить, что ни с кем, что все неправильно всё поняли, что случилась чудовищная ошибка. Если желание не сбудется, то чтобы не случилось последствий.

Могло статься, что мальчишку изнасиловали. Гилли предположил это, но засомневался: одежда Ксая осталась чистой и целой. Значит, тот позволил грязному отребью прикоснуться к себе…

Это хуже всего.

Ксай вошёл в комнату и упал на кровать, спрятал лицо в подушку, но не расплакался. Гилли сел на краешек и погладил светлые, точь-в-точь как у него в юности, волосы. Тот вздрогнул.

— Я не позволю ему обижать тебя. Только расскажи, Ксай, молю. — Тот остался недвижимым. — Тебя против воли взяли? — Ксай поднял голову и покачал головой. «О боги!» — взмолился Гилли. Худшие предположения оправдались. — С кем ты был?

Ксай перевернулся на спину и потянул распухшим от слёз носом.

— Не знаю. Кто-то из коренных жителей Пути, — шепнул он. — Я забыл имя.

— Бо-оги! — Гилли схватился за голову. Всё оказалось хуже, чем он предполагал. Расхотелось выяснить, как сына занесло в трущобы.

Гораздо хуже, если появится на свет незаконнорождённый полукровка. В Босттвиде всего одна семья коренных жителей жила в Верхнем Квартале, уважаемая, чей глава приближён к губернатору, но она блюла старые традиции, браки заключались только с сородичами, кровосмешение не допускалось. Маловероятно, что кто-то из них решил погубить честь юного Бриккарда. От Ксая дурно пахло. И Гилли, и Анде знали запахи той семьи.

Могло всё случиться в одной из нижней частей Босттвида. Ксай на эмоциях мог пойти в «У Аризана».

Не так уж мало коренных жителей имели Красные карты и вхожи в «Апогей Пути» — местный бордель. У них водились деньги, в Верхнем Квартале они вели себя прилично.

Ксай уставился на лепнину на потолке. Гилли, решив, что выяснять подробности бесполезно, замолчал. Главное впереди — увериться, что беда миновала. Появление на свет полукровки — не худшее зло. Дурных болезней немало. Ксай понёс наказание за проступок.

Гилли погладил его волосы.

— Никогда ничего не делай сгоряча. Жаль, что не внушил тебе до того, как всё случилось. — Он почувствовал часть вины — за рукоприкладство ночью. Следовало сначала остыть, после наказать сына. Даже не трогать — Анде с лихвой постарался.

Ругань мужа, доносившуюся снизу, Гилли не смог разобрать. Послышались голоса Тэгрема и Дэрму. Разгорелся нешуточный скандал, который смог перекрыть только плач младенца в соседней комнате.

Гилли посмотрел на сына и поднялся. Нужно успокоить разбушевавшихся мужа и сыновей, хотя бы послушать, о чём спор.

— …тебе ли осуждать меня, Тэгрем?! Ты продался этому… — Легко догадаться, о ком пошла речь. — И ты посмел утверждать, будто я продал Ксая Дису?!

Гилли замер на ступеньках. Тэгрем прижал к груди Лаэрта. Тот не попытался вставить слово.

На Анде было страшно смотреть. Глаза налились кровью, щёки раскраснелись.

— Отец, прошу ещё раз! — Дэрму положил ладонь на плечо Анде. Тот смахнул его руку.

— Да, продался, но это был мой выбор, мой! Без меня все оказались бы на улице! — огрызнулся Тэгрем. — Это ты забыл очень быстро. Ты бы и Ксая забыл, как только отгремела свадьба. Он пошёл на это, потому что захотел выбрать сам! — Лаэрт что-то негромко сказал ему. Тэгрем оттолкнул его и продолжил: — Ты запихнул меня в Легион, когда я не смог выбрать, — истерически засмеялся, — и ты принял, что кто-то сделал выбор за меня и заменил одним из уроженцев Пути. Не признаваться же, что ушёл добровольно, потому что не смог творить бесчинства и резать людей, как скот. Не-ет, не смог. Ты забыл, что дети вырастают и принимают решения сами. Я — вырос, Ксай — тоже!

Анде опустил голову и схватился за горло. Последние слова сбили его с толку, отняли речь. Гилли спустился с лестницы, боясь, что его хватит сердечный приступ.

Ничего страшного не случилось. Анде поднял голову. Краснота уступила место бледности, и перепады не на шутку испугали Гилли. Тот подошёл к мужу и взял за руку. Анде вырвал её.

— Раз сделал выбор, то тебе нечего здесь делать, — прозвучало хрипло. — Проваливай к своему виноделу. Чтобы духу вашего здесь не было! А с «взрослым» Ксаем… — Анде запнулся. У третьего сына не было дома. — Придумаю, что делать с Ксаем, но жить здесь не будет! — Словно по воле чьей-то злой шутки щенку угораздило понюхать туфли. Анде пнул его. — И собаку свою клятую заберите!

Пёсик заскулил и отскочил. Лаэрт бросился к нему и взял на руки. Спорить в чужом доме с хозяином он не решился.

— Хорошо, мы уедем, — спокойно произнёс Тэгрем. — Идём. В «Грозди» много дел.

Лаэрт, несмотря на неприятную ситуацию, был рад покинуть Босттвид и Бриккардов.

Дома даже стены лечат.

 

***

Стоило дождаться, пока Анде успокоится, а не действовать сгоряча, размышлял Гилли, хотя умом понимал, что рано или поздно Тэгрем покинет дом. Безумно жаль, что расставание прошло со ссорой.

— Напишу, когда всё уладится, — пообещал Гилли и подал сумку с одеждой. Тэгрем принял и задержался. Он не знал, когда в следующий раз увидит родных. — За Ксая не волнуйтесь. Анде остынет и простит его.

— Может, так лучше. Не нравится мне Дис, — высказался Тэгрем.

— Он слишком прямолинейный. Лучше было бы, если бы он охаживал мальчика и морочил голову? Господин Дис почти всегда занят, у него нет времени на нежности, — заступился за ювелира Гилли, усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Не понимаю я вас. Лаэрт тоже прямо заявил, чего хочет, однако… — замолчал, поймав взгляд карих глаз.

— Я учёл, что ваш сын — живой человек. Пытался дать понять, кто хозяин «Грозди», однако считался и шёл на уступки. Я… уважал его всегда. — Лаэрт накинул плащ и подхватил на руки щенка.

Всё. Можно покинуть дом.

Гилли крепко обнял сына на прощание. Ему не хотелось расставаться с Тэгремом, но дети выросли. Сначала Дэрму привёл в дом «рыжее отродье» из знатной, но и разорившейся семьи, поставил в известность, что больше не свободен, потом Тэгрем продал себя, теперь Ксай поступил, как захотел сам, а не Анде… Остальные трое — дети, но им нет нужды вступать в брак, они не подарят внуков, потому что изначально бесплодны.

Гилли привык к «рыжему отродью» и до безумия любил внуков. Он привык к Лаэрту, его перестала смущать разница в возрасте с Тэгремом. Смирится, что Ксай больше не невинен, хотя искренне жалел сына за юношескую горячность — оттого, что тот как никто был похож на него самого.

Особенно в юности.

«Ха, знал бы ты, Анде, что я тебе не невинным достался!» — мысленно позлорадствовал Гилли, вспомнив, как было неловко врать. Мужа никогда это не интересовало. Не то тот поверил словам отца Гилли, не то Анде было всё равно, но в любом случае это не имело значения спустя много лет, когда выросли дети и появились внуки.

У Ксая всё сложится хорошо. Анде остынет и постарается забыть, что было.

Гилли увидел, как Тэгрем, держа под руку Лаэрта, сошёл с лестницы, коротко попрощался с Дэрму и покинул дом.

У второго сына всё сложилось хорошо, хотя много детей не появится, если вообще будут.

Гилли развернулся и направился к Ксаю, чтобы тот в запале чувств не сотворил очередную глупость.

 

***

Лаэрт улыбнулся, увидев родные виноградники. Листья опали, ветер погнал их по полю. Хотелось выйти и отправиться на винодельню. Время подошло к вечеру. Наверняка никого не застанет. И щенка нужно познакомить с домом.

Пёсику не понравилась дорога. Он заскулил. Пришлось несколько раз остановиться и позволить ему прогуляться, отчего время затянулось.

Собака спала, уютно свернувшись калачиком на коленях.

Пару раз возникла короткая перепалка. В первый раз Тэгрем, никого не стесняясь, справил нужду на дороге, отчего уши Лаэрта запылали, во второй возразил, что не позволит кастрировать пса.

Если в первый раз Лаэрту было невтерпёж, и он, покраснев, спрятался за ландо и последовал примеру мужа, то во второй уступать не собирался и попытался доказывал, что кастрация — единственный выход.

Спор решил Тэгрем, раздвинув лапы.

— По-моему, кастрация ему не нужна. Потомства быть не может. Подрастёт — будет виднее. Нечего мучить псину.

Он рассмеялся. Лаэрту стало стыдно: он не удосужился выяснить пол собаки. Даже кличку не дал. В доме Бриккардов у него было чувство, что пёс не принадлежал ему, в «Грозди» он хозяин.

— Ливви, — решил Лаэрт.

— Что? — Тэгрем вздрогнул.

— Я собаку так назвал.

Тэгрем вздохнул. Лаэрт почувствовал себя хозяином пса.

— Не утруждайся, я его уже назвал. — Лаэрт вопросительно посмотрел на мужа. — Бигхэм.

— Как? Эту кличку трудно выговорить! Ливви — проще и красиво звучит!

Тэгрем засмеялся. Он узнал Лаэрта, настойчивого, который очаровал его. Тот не изменится, но это к лучшему. Трудно понять Квена Диса, подминавшего любовников под себя.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произнёс Тэгрем, когда порыв сорвал шапочку, и Лаэрт перегнулся через дверцу, чтобы понять, куда она свалилась.

— Остановись! — приказал тот кучеру и повернулся к мужу. — Будет Ливви, пока не привык.

— Бигхэм! — позвал Тэгрем. Щенок вполз к нему на колени. — Видишь?

Лаэрт не увидел. Он вышел из ландо и поковылял к шапочке, подобрал и сунул в карман.

— Ну вот, придётся постирать, — проворчал он, когда Тэгрем помог сесть. Осталось всего ничего пути. — Сам веришь в глупость, что сказал? — Он забрал щенка, чтобы дать понять, что пёс — его.

— Я доказал, что пёс привык к кличке. Что ты — проклятье! — хочешь? — Тэгрем развёл руками.

«Чтобы повторил, тогда уместно сказать тебе то же самое», — подумалось Лаэрту.

Что вынужден уступить. Ради собаки. — Он сложил руки на груди и поджал губы.  
Больше не было произнесено ни слова. Ландо подъехало к воротам. Лаэрт крикнул, что вернулся, и створки медленно открылись.

«Наконец-то я дома, — он улыбнулся собственным мыслям, — можно пойти прямиком на винодельню. Нет, пожалуй, стоит поесть, иначе свалюсь без сил, потом на винодельню. — Он взглянул на Тэгрема. — Ага, как же, возмутится и начнёт доказывать, что я нездоров. Ну и пёс с ним. В любом случае пойду, хочет или нет!»

Тэгрем вышел из ландо, отпустил пёсика и помог выйти мужу. Тот вдохнул холодный воздух, знакомый, родной, и взял его под руку.

Без напоминания.


	17. Белый виноград

Лаэрт злился. Беда не приходила одна. Большая часть белого винограда не прижилась. В первый год он подумывал выкорчевать оставшийся. Так бы поступил, если бы Тэгрем не отговорил, точнее, не настоял оставить.

Лаэрт попытался создать белое вино из винограда, что рос в изобилии, но если красное вино получилось прекрасным, то белое походило на дешёвое пойло. Даже Тэгрем отказался его пить и предложил добавить сахар.

— Дорого и… Это называется «компот», но не вино! — отрезал Лаэрт.

Тэгрем было начал спорить, что затраты на сахар окупятся, но Лаэрт был непреклонен. Пришлось уступить. Виноделу виднее.

Спустя четыре года белый виноград дал плоды. Лаэрт не мог налюбоваться продолговатыми зелёными ягодами, сладкими, сочными. Вкус не смогла испортить горечь крохотных косточек.

Вино обещало стать прекрасным, и Лаэрт с нетерпением ждал, когда сусло забродит. Ему понравилось создавать новое.

Если бы не Тэгрем, то не скоро бы дождался урожая. Работники как были ленивыми, так и остались, без понукания не старались что-либо делать. Вспомнился неудавшийся изюм. Если бы не печальное прошлое, возможно, всё бы получилось. Из-за сырости и недосмотра виноград погубила плесень.

Второй раз изюм пересушили, в продажу он не годился, но Кретт нашёл применение и пёк булки.

Созидать Лаэрту было трудно. Нога с каждым годом чаще болела, появились редкие седые волоски в тёмных прядях, он их выдёргивал, чтобы разница в возрасте с мужем была не такой заметной. Он остался худощавым, не отрастил живот.

Потому что дети у четы Бриккардов не появились. Сначала Тэгрем изливался на простыни, старался уберечь Лаэрта, затем перестал, но после не получилось. Поняв, что не стоит лишать себя удовольствия, Тэгрем разошёлся не на шутку, в постели отдал себя всего, подарил удовольствие и охотно принял ласки.

Виноградники окажутся в хороших руках. Тэгрем — способный ученик, научился разбираться в виноделии, хотя душа лежала продавать вино по хорошей цене, но не создавать.

Сегодня небольшой праздник. Лаэрт попробует белое вино, поэтому он поторопился домой. Лошади вздумалось прогуляться пешком, понукания и удары хлыстом не помогли, пёс убежал далеко вперёд. Лаэрт не стал звать его, ему не нравилась кличка, данная мужем, а на «Ливви» собака отказалась отозваться.

Кастрировать не пришлось. Бигхэм оказался изначально бесплодным.

Лаэрт остановился, когда увидел у конюшни знакомое ландо.

Тэгрем вернулся из Босттвида.

Лаэрт передал поводья в руки конюха и направился к дому. Ссора получилась недолгой, Бриккарды вскоре написали сыну, Тэгрем иногда гостил у родителей, откуда возвращался злой и отмалчивался.

Старшие Бриккарды подбивали сына развестись, говорили, детей никогда не будет, цветок завял, не дав плод…

Они правы. В сорок лет дети не получатся.

Или… Нет, не получится. Лаэрт покачал головой. Тёмно-серая — которая по счёту? — шапочка свалилась, и он, ворча, подобрал её.

Будет дождь, лодыжка давно так не ныла, а опереться не на кого. Лаэрт медленно дошёл до дома и с трудом взобрался на порог. Дверь открылась, показалась кудрявая черноволосая голова.

— Господин Бриккард вернулся! — Кретт улыбнулся и распахнул дверь, пригласив войти. И ойкнул, когда обручальное кольцо зацепилось за щеколду.

— Когда-нибудь останешься без пальца, — заметил Лаэрт. — Я понял, почему вы с Гравсом решили связать себя узами брака, но не понимаю, для чего носить нелепые украшения. Сохранить брак они никому не помогли!

Кретт вздохнул. Хозяин никогда не носил обручальное кольцо, как и Тэгрем Бриккард.

«Ох, какая буря сейчас разразится!» — Кретт знал, что Лаэрт не ладил с родителями мужа. Он отступил и дал пройти хозяину.

Лаэрт замер и бессильно прислонился к двери.

— Предупредить не мог? — бросил упрёк мужу. — Пару строчек написать всегда время найдётся.

Гилли Бриккард вздохнул. Иной встречи он не ожидал. Лаэрт отметил, что он постарел, что голова стала совсем седой, морщины углубились. Юношеская стройность осталась, что неудивительно: Тэгрем поведал, что в юности Гилли прекрасно танцевал.

Тэгрем рассмеялся.

— Так и думал: ты не соизволил просмотреть письма. Иди в кабинет, оно лежит на столе. Я выбрал из вороха. И-и-и… Проклятье, ты пропустил кучу важных посланий от желающих купить вино. Понимаешь, сколько денег потерял? — смех сменился упрёками.

— Некогда. Ты же догадался оставить меня одного во время сбора урожая и заготовки сусла!

Лаэрт снял коричневую замшевую куртку и остался в белоснежной рубашке и штанах.

Странно, что не приехал Анде.

Или Тэгрем не сказал важное? Возможно, он потому задержался в Босттвиде, что потерял отца.

Гилли стало неловко. Он пожалел, что внял советам сына и приехал в «Гроздь». Благо детей не взял, хотя ребёнком можно назвать только младшего, остальные вошли в нежный юношеский возраст. Один из оказался избранником богов и стал послушником в храме Четырёх, второго взял в подмастерья Квен Дис, наплевав на старые распри. Ювелир встретил пару — по слухам, огромную любовь, причём избраннику палец в рот не клади, — но продолжил искать, кого можно огранить, в учениках. Способного к мастерству разглядел в одном из сыновей Бриккардов.

— Нам уехать? — уточнил Гилли.

«Нам». Значит, приехал не один.

— Ни в коем случае, — возразил Лаэрт. — Кретт кормил вас?

— Какое? Я не могу разорваться! — раздался голос из столовой.

— Поменьше бы ты уединялся с Гравсом, тогда всё делалось бы вовремя! — упрекнул Лаэрт. Ничего не изменилось за годы, наоборот, узы брака раскрепостили слуг.

Лаэрт направился в гостиную, чтобы усесться в любимое кресло и отдохнуть.

Этого сделать не удалось. Чаще кресло занимал пёс. Тот вырос более наглым, чем Крет, огромную тушу Лаэрт не мог сдвинуть с места. Собака хозяйничала в доме.

Но не в этот раз. В кресле сидел Анде Бриккард. Его ноги укрыл плед. Одна рука безжизненно повисла, вторая упокоилась на коленях. Анде медленно повернул голову.

Лаэрт всё понял по перекошенному лицу. Анде парализовало. Вот почему Тэгрем задержался.

Тот подошёл к отцу.

— Я ждал ответа, но не дождался, а жрецы Янерра посоветовали вывезти его за город. — Анде в ответ на слова сына невнятно замычал. Тэгрем прислушался. — Они сказали, что свежий воздух поможет встать ему на ноги.

— Не волнуйся, я сам буду за ним присматривать, — пообещал Гилли. — Ни тебя, ни дворецкого нагружать не стану.

— Я не собирался вас отсюда гнать, — огрызнулся Лаэрт. — Что касается Кретта — нагружайте и побольше. Он совсем от рук отбился. Обед никогда вовремя не готовит.

Он был в смятении, но не зол. Нельзя злиться на несчастного парализованного Анде, на Гилли, поддержавшего в трудный период жизни, на Тэгрема… Муж не виноват, что у него большая семья. Лаэрт восхитился сплочённостью Бриккардов. Если бы Ксай дал знать о себе...

Тэгрем поделился, что Гилли отправил его к своему брату подальше от позора и слухов, которые расползлись. Сначала тот писал, потом послания перестали приходить. Гилли и Дэрму ездили в Лу-Руа, но дом продан, а хозяин с молоденьким племянником съехали.

Ксаю давно пора повзрослеть — как-никак двадцать лет исполнилось, — однако тот гневался на родителей и вёл себя, словно маленький обиженный ребёнок. Раньше Гилли узнавал, как сын, из писем брата, теперь крохотная связь оборвалась.

Лаэрт пошёл наверх, чтобы переодеться и привести себя в порядок к обеду. Не терпелось попробовать молодое вино.

У двери он усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Правильно говорят, что когда связываешь судьбу с мужем, то связываешься со всей его семьёй, — проворчал он и открыл дверь.

Это и к нему относилось. С Бирмом Тэгрем умудрился поладить, не зазнавался, общался на равных с простоватым братом Лаэрта. Они разные, но быстро нашли общий язык.

Лаэрт с облегчением снял жаркие замшевые штаны. За ними последовала рубашка, и он намочил полотенце холодной водой, чтобы стереть пот.

Рука замерла на сосках. Не показалось.

— В сорок лет! Кто бы мог подумать? — Лаэрт улыбнулся, но хорошее настроение пропало, когда вспомнилось печальное прошлое.

Теперь всё по-другому. Поездки взял на себя Тэгрем, Лаэрт не забывал поесть, но спал по-прежнему мало. Он переоделся в вишнёвый ситцевый костюм, обулся в мягкие сандалии и покинул комнату.

Из столовой разносились вкусные запахи. Гравс отпускал сальные шуточки. Лаэрту стыдился его поведения, было неловко перед Бриккардами.

— Да, это я подкинул хозяину идею, — поделился управляющий. — Хотел, чтобы его оттрахали хорошенько, и он перестал быть таким вредным. Какое? Ваш сын — ого-го, а Лаэрта хоть трахай, хоть не трахай, всё равно вредный!

— Гравс! — Лаэрт опёрся на косяк. Ничего не поменялось в «Грозди». Ложка, которую Гилли поднёс ко рту Анде, выпала из рук.

— Что — Гравс? Гравс зол, Гравсу не терпится попробовать. Гравс вас заждался! — возмутился управляющий и ткнул пальцем в бутылку.

Лаэрт сел и взял в руки бокал, оценил красивый желтоватый оттенок и посмотрел на просвет.

Прозрачное. Он покачал в руках бокал и снова посмотрел. Потом ещё.

И ещё. Наконец попробовал.

Сладкое, не хватило кислинки.

Лаэрт передал бокал Тэгрему, тот удивился, но отпил.

— Неплохо, — сделал вывод. — Не «Кремтское», но со временем получится не хуже. Я не знаток…

— По-моему, просится выдержка! — Гравс прикрыл рот, поймав злой взгляд хозяина. Сколько раз он зарекался не пробовать вино первым, но всегда выдавал либо себя, либо Кретта.

— Когда-нибудь я тебя выгоню, — пообещал Лаэрт и взял в руки ложку.

Анде невнятно замычал. Тэгрем прислушался.

— Говорит, он бы давно выгнал, — пояснил он.

— Не выгнали до сих пор. Цените, значит, — не унимался Гравс. — Вино на самом деле недурно, — он сощурился, — или вам уксу… Э-э-э… Кислинки не хватает — такой, чтобы походило на уксус? — Лаэрт нахмурился и отвернулся. Гравс поначалу многого не знал, но схватывал на лету, память у него была отличная. он рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладони. Из рук Гилли выпала ложка — второй раз. — Поздравляю с новым Бриккардом! — выпалил и, поймав непонимающий взгляд Тэгрема, добавил: — Что смотрите? Отцом станете.

Гилли сел и поставил тарелку с супом на стол. Тэгрем нахмурился. Лаэрт опустил голову и прилизал непослушные пряди. Анде замычал.

— Это правда? — уточнил Тэгрем. Лаэрт кивнул. — Проклятье, когда ты научишься договаривать?!

— Сам только что понял. Не верилось, что в сорок лет… — оправдался тот.

— Мой младший появился на свет в сорок восемь, — вмешался Гилли. Анде замычал и взял его здоровой рукой за запястье.

Словно речь шла об обыденном.

Повисла тишина. Лаэрт зачерпнул суп и поднёс ложку ко рту. На этот раз не тошнило, наоборот, аппетит улучшился.

«Когда-нибудь я его выгоню за то, что опережает меня!» — мысленно позлился он на Гравса.

— Больше никаких прогулок верхом, — решил Тэгрем, рассмотрев худощавого Лаэрта и погадав, каким тот станет, когда располнеет.

— По-твоему, пешком до винодельни легче добраться?! — разозлился тот.

Будь воля Тэгрема, Лаэрт вовсе не пошёл бы на винодельню. Того заставить засесть дома невозможно, поэтому придётся поискать согласие.

Лаэрт не сядет на лошадь, но и мучиться, добираясь до винодельни, от боли в лодыжке ему не придётся.

Намного легче ходить, опираясь на руку мужа.


End file.
